Potter Princess
by angelsea
Summary: Lily Potter was everything any girl would want to be, beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent and rich. To everyone she led the perfect life. In reality her life was a mirage and everyone was fooled by it except the least likely to help her rebuild it.
1. Lily Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it, I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so please if you see any bad spelling or grammar please let me know so I can change the error!!

Enjoy reading; I am enjoying writing it for you! Thank you! Please READ AND REVIEW!! I want to know what you think about my story!

Hi, let me introduce myself, I am Lily Luna Potter…I have red hair, hazel eyes, a petite frame and I am beginning my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In my first year I was sorted into Slytherin, away from all my family and friends, that first night had to be the worst night of my life as I slowly walked towards my new House seeing the disappointed look on my brother's eyes, still daddy supported me like always.

We shouldn't get do ahead of ourselves and I really should introduce my family I am the youngest child of the Potter household at 15 years old…I have two older brothers, Albus and James. James has already graduated Hogwarts and became a professional Quidditch player for Puddlemere United while Albus is in his seventh year at school and hopes to become a Gringotts curse-breaker, like our Uncle Bill. My daddy is Harry Potter (yes, THE one) and he used to be the greatest dad ever…he became a workaholic when my mother died when I was 9. I really don't remember her, her name was Ginevra Molly Potter and even though I was old enough to know her, she usually was away doing her job as the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. My dad never got over her death and decided to drown his sadness in his work as the Head of the Auror Department.

My extended family is huge! My dad was an only child but my mother was the youngest of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley (which by the way are the greatest grandparents of all the time!) Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had three children: Victoire, Dominique and Louis; Uncle Charlie is single; Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and had Molly and Lucy; Uncle Fred died during the second war and his twin, Uncle George married Aunt Angelina and had Fred and Roxanne; Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione (she went with him and daddy to school) and had Rose and Hugo. Yes, I have a lot of cousins, but let me simplify it for you: Victoire is the oldest (23) and is married to my surrogate brother Teddy Lupin! Dominique (21) comes next and she is studying to be a Healer in St. Mungo's. Louis is (19) and traveling around the world, Molly is the same age as Louis. Lucy, Fred and James are 18 and freshly graduated from Hogwarts. Roxy, Rose and Albus (17) are in their last year of school and last but not least Hugo and me (I am the youngest of all my cousins).

Well let's continue. My father, suffered a lot when he lived with the Dursleys and that is why he gives us everything our little hearts desire. He never had anything growing up, and thanks to Grandad James, Grandmom Lily and our Great Uncle Sirius he inherited a huge fortune. He built Potter Manor outside of Godric Hollow and left 12 Grimmauld Place as the London House, Kreacher came to live with us. I was raised by Miss Green, the governess and rarely saw my parents (they are very important in the British wizardry community…dad even has a chocolate frog card!). Miss Green taught me to be a perfect lady and to honor my name and status. Even though I loved every minute of it, I still longed to have a normal family. Don't get me wrong, dad and mom loved us to pieces and demonstrated it every chance they got, but still we wanted more.

Well now that I have introduced myself, I can start with the tale of my life…


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it, I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so please if you see any bad spelling or grammar please let me know so I can change the error!!

Enjoy reading; I am enjoying writing it for you! Thank you! Please READ AND REVIEW!! I want to know what you think about my story!

Author's note: the story will begin in the summer before her fifth year. Through flashbacks I will fill the holes that are not explained in the introduction! If you have any questions, send them to me! Thank you Ladyinwaiting2005!

* * *

Lily Potter was fully enjoying her summer vacations before going back to Hogwarts and her O.W.L. year. Must of the time she slept in, and generally became a bum; there was the occasional family dinner or friendly visit. She opened her eyes to see a bright sun shining through her window and wondered what time it was, she sat up on her bed and stared outside looking for answers she knew weren't there, a knock on the door made her come back to reality

"Good morning Miss Lily" Kreacher greeted her, carrying her breakfast tray. "Good morning to you too" she smiled at the old house-elf, "I see no one is home" she mumbled to herself; whenever she had to eat breakfast by herself, the elf arranged a tray and took it to her room with the Daily Prophet and her mail, so she wouldn't eat by herself in the dining hall. Lily smiled to the elf and got up to her tea table by the widow and started eating and perusing the newspaper, nothing caught her eye so she decided to open her mail instead. She reached for the first one, it was from Professor Slughorn thanking her for the boxes of crystallized pineapple and hoping to see her next term. The second one was from her best friend and fellow Slytherin, Lysander Scamander.

_Lily,_

_How is your holiday so far? It must be greater than mine; my parents are dragging me through South America searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack…which actually only exists in my mother's and grandfather's mind! It's extremely hot and Lorcan and I only want to go home and play Quidditch. We are counting the days for this stupid trip to be over. Don't worry I'll be home for your birthday! We are going to celebrate it Slytherin style…_

_See you soon_

_Lysander_

_Ps. Amanda Beckett dumped me! Go figure (I guess you will have to be my Summer Ball date)…and I ran into Louis a couple of days ago and said he is bound to go home in a couple of weeks._

Lily was laughing like crazy just imagining her friend searching for a non-existent creature, her godmother was very strange and believed in anything but she still loved her. She was still laughing when she started writing back

_Lysander,_

_How lovely that you are having the best time of your life with your family! (Note the sarcasm) How dare you imply that I am dateless for the ball? I am insulted, even when it is true! I swear between Daddy, James and Albus I am going to die single and alone…so yes I am going to be your date, again. See you in a week; just a little reminder…my birthday is coming up (hint, hint)!_

_Lots of love_

_Lily_

She was still laughing when she opened Teddy's letter

_My dearest munchkin,_

_I miss you! Victoire and I__ are going to have lunch at The Burrow tomorrow, so we hope you might be there… Uncle Harry, Albus and James already know! I have missed you a lot and I am sorry I have not seen you lately…don't get angry, you know you are my favorite surrogate little sister, and because of that you are the first to know…YOU ARE GOING TO BE A MUNCHKIN AUNT! That's right…Victoire is pregnant! We are telling the family tomorrow at lunch so please act surprised._

_Love you lots, your favorite surrogate brother_

_Teddy_

_Ps. Victoire sends her regards and wants to know when you can go shopping…_

Lily started screaming, she was going to be an aunt! She constantly begged her mother to give her a little brother or sister, but she always replied with the same answer, I have enough with you and your brothers. So it was out of the question. Coming back to the present, she realized she had a lot to do…first she had to go to Diagon Alley and look for a perfect dress for the Ministry Summer Ball, then go measure the bedroom adjacent to Teddy's so she could change it into a nursery, and of course baby shopping! She put on her robe and ran towards her mother's office to use the fireplace

"ROSE!" lily was screaming into her cousins living room, "ROSE WEASLEY, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Rose came downstairs running looking really scared "Lily! What happened?" she was looking at her cousin with anticipation, "Nothing, chill out! I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me for the ball" Rose frowned and scowled at her cousin "Damn it Lily, you scared me! Please never do that again!" Lily was sniggering, "But yes, you know I never turn down a shopping trip!, lets see" Rose looked down at her watch and mused…"it's 10:30 am, how about we have an early lunch at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 and then we go shopping?" the petite red-head beamed "Perfect! See you later" with that Lily ran to her room to shower and get ready for a girls day out.

As she was putting the final touches to her subtle makeup and hair, someone knocked the door, "Come in" she shouted from her vanity, a middle age witch entered her room and watched her with critical eye "Miss Potter, your father wants a word with you in his study" Lily had come to loath her former governess, since she now went to Hogwarts Miss Green became the housekeeper, "Thank you, Miss Green" Lily went down to her father's study hoping to find him there, instead his head was in the fireplace "Hi Daddy" she greeted her father with a smile; Harry Potter had not aged in the last 25 years, the only difference was the sad look of his eyes that had never left since the death of his wife 6 years ago

"Hi, Princess" he smiled to his only daughter and noticed that every day she looked so much like Ginny, it was sometimes unbearable to look at her, "Honey, I won't be able to have lunch with you. I'm sorry" Lily looked at her father with an emotionless expression, she was used to this "Don't worry I have a lunch date with Rose, then I am going to Diagon Alley for a little shopping…do you need anything?" over the years Lily had perfected her neutral expressions and mannerisms, she hated when people took pity on her because her mother was dead, "Actually yes, I ordered some robes and formal pants. Could you go and sign for them and make sure Madame Malkin sends them home?" she looked at him while he was talking "Sure Daddy, see you at dinner" with that Harry blew a kiss to her and disappeared. She just stared at the empty fireplace for a second and looked up at the muggle portrait of her mother and couldn't suppress the memory of 6 years ago when they told them when she had died…

"_Lily Darling" Grandma Molly called f__or me from the threshold of the play room while I was playing tea party with my dolls and stuffed animals, Winky and Blinky (I had both house-elves, dressed up) where making sure I was safe, I looked up at her and smiled "Grandma! Do you want to have tea with us" she kneeled so she could be at my eye level and embraced me, "Not now lilykins, perhaps later. Now come with me" she offered her hand and took me into my father's study._

_To my surprise James and Albus where there, I ran and hugged them (I really missed having them around), they hugged me back and suddenly James looked at my father "Dad, what's going on?" Albus and him stared at him with expectant eyes, "where's mom?, it was the first and last time I saw my father cry and look __so vulnerable. Grandma Molly sat and looked at us with teary eyes, a sob escaped her "Children…your mother passed away" we were shocked, I was shocked…how could my mother be dead when I had been playing with her not so long ago, she just went to take a nap because she was tired and wanted to be well rested for our mother-daughter shopping trip with Aunt Hermione and Rose. I stared at Grandma Molly and decided not to believe her; Daddy would surely tell me the truth._

_I walked towards my father and tugged his robe and stared directly to his eyes, "Daddy, where is mommy? We are going to be late for out date with Aunt Hermione and Rose" he couldn't speak, every time he tried to explain he chocked on the words, I was getting angry because he hadn't answer my question, I kept tugging his robes demanding my answer; James and Albus were not moving, they looked like two statues…crying statues, I ran towards her bedroom and knocked on her door with all my nine-year old strength and screamed "MOMMY! MOMMY! PLEASE WAKE UP…WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" when one answered I started kicking the door and screaming some more, suddenly James was by my side and hugged me "Please Lily stop yelling" I looked at him with my innocent eyes wishing and hoping that everything Grandma has said was not true "But James, if I don't yell mommy won't wake up…I need her to wake up" I had already started crying, realization had hit me like a bludger…my mother would never wake up, I hugged my brother and let him take me back to the study, where Grandma Molly was hugging Daddy and Albus. _

I shrugged the memory away, now it was not the time to depress myself with memories I had fought so hard to suppress in my mind. I left the study and went to get my purse; if I sat there I would surely be late to meet Rose at the Leaky Cauldron. I was excited, in five short days I would be 15 years old and I was going to be an aunt. I took some floo powder, yelled my destination and in seconds the Leaky Cauldron materialized and I had five minutes to spare.

I blissfully skipped towards the bar where Mrs. Longbottom was checking inventory, she looked up and smiled at me "Lily! What a surprise, are you staying?" I smiled back; she was a very cool witch and a friend of my father "Mrs. Longbottom, how you been? Yes, actually I am waiting for Rose" she smiled again and left what she was doing to give a hug "I been great! Sit wherever you want, I'll be right there" I took a look at the tables and walked to an empty one. A second later and Rose was sitting beside me

"Hey lils! Why are you looking so excited?" my older cousin asked looking at me curiously…I just chose to ignore the question in fear of telling my little secret and changed the subject. "My dearest cousin" she smirked at my remark "who are you going with to the ball?" at the question Rose blushed and stared intently towards the floor, I could not stop myself and started laughing…she smacked my shoulder "Stop laughing!" she was giggling, "If you must know, Charles Davies invited me two weeks ago" I looked at her and became serious, "THE Charles Davies…the handsome seventh year Ravenclaw you have been raving about for the last year?" she stared at me and a huge grin appeared on her face "that's right!" we both squealed in excitement "We have to find you the best dress ever! Oohh, Uncle Ron is going to have a heart attack" we both laughed and decided to order our food. We talked while our food arrived, we where absorbed in the conversation when someone stopped at our table and stared down at us

"Lily Potter and Weasley" we both looked up and saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy smirking at us with his minions (Rosier and McCormack). We were both Slytherins, but the enmity between my brothers and him was legendary and it all went down to Quidditch and our fathers, so I wasn't better than them. I just lifted my eyebrow and ignored him; I was used to his snide remarks and frankly was tired of them. Rose scowled at him and ignored him as well. The only ones that jumped at his throat by his mere presence were James and Albus (the immature gits). He kept looking at us waiting for something, when nothing happened, he went down and whispered something at Rose's ear…in a second she had drawn her wand and was yelling at him to go and bother someone else or pay the consequences, I just stared at Rose…it was so uncommon for her to loose her cool that I was intrigued by what he had said to her

"Rose, are you okay" I was trying to soothe her, she was trembling with rage "Yes, Lily…don't worry" she closed her eyes and took deep breaths "Lets finish here so we can go find that dress for Charles" she smiled at me and continued eating like nothing had happened.

The afternoon was uneventful; we found our dresses and did my father's errand. Last but not least I had to go and pick up my locket to the jeweler, this locket had been my mother's (it was the first gift Daddy ever gave her and she never took it off)…the pendant was oval shaped and the front had two intricate and beautiful letters H and G, inside it had a photograph of them from the time they were dating (they looked so young and in love. Daddy's eyes looked so full of life). I loved it and like her, I never took it off until the clasp broke. Rose and I were waiting for the clerk, when he finally gave it to me, I couldn't help admiring it and follow the H and G with my fingertip and sighed "Lily, do you ever miss her" I glanced at my cousin and with glance at her I answered her question "Actually, every day" I smiled and started walking towards the exit to go finally go home.


	3. Summer Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Lily woke up the day of the Summer Ball full of energy and anticipation…it was her 15th birthday! And had plenty to do, lunch at The Burrow and then the ball. She was anxiously waiting for the lunch with the whole family; everyone was going to be there, all of her cousins, aunts and uncles, and family. Lily stretched on the bed and got up grinning from ear to ear…she simply loved being the birthday girl, for one day everything was about her. She slowly went to the bathroom to take a shower; it was 8:30 am and had plenty of time to get ready for the birthday lunch, she hummed all the way into the bathroom and decided to put her favorite Weird Sisters record, in no time she was singing along with the record and making an ass out of herself, fortunately she was alone.

Time passed and finally it was 12 o'clock…she saw her reflection in the mirror and was satisfied at what it showed; it rendered a woman with curves rather than a flat-chest girl body. The white summer dress hugged her body perfectly accentuating her new curves. Her happy mood had her skipping all over the hall towards Harry's study to use the floo network and formally start the birthday celebrations…first stop, The Burrow.

"Grandma," Lily yelled as she got out of the fireplace and saw that no one was at the kitchen, she was dusting herself when a pair of arms wrapped around her,

"Happy birthday, lilykins!" the Weasley matriarch hugged her youngest grandchild, "Thank you, Grandma," Lily could not let go of her grandmother, she was missing her mother a lot lately and had to hold the only mother figure she had since she passed away, Molly Weasley just stroked Lily's back until she was ready to let go…_Lily get a grip, she is not here and never will. You always do a great job at suppressing your feelings, get it together and smile…_she kissed her grandmother and ran outside to find her whole family waiting for her.

"Baby sister!" James took her in his arms and started spinning her, Lily was laughing really hard…she missed her older brother a lot.

"Lily, I want you to meet someone," Lily raised her eyebrow and smiled at her brother, it was the first time James took someone to meet the family. He took her hand and pulled her towards a tall strawberry blonde girl that was chatting with Lucy and Roxy.

"Alanna," James called and she turned around and smiled at Lily. She had big oval shaped violet eyes that showed nervousness mixed with happiness and love.

"Lily, I have heard so much about you," she extended her hand towards me, and I took it and stared into her eyes to scrutinize her…finally I smiled. The whole family was watching the exchange between them; Lily was extremely jealous when it came to her brothers, just like them with her.

"I hope you don't believe everything this git tells you," she laughed and James had a hurt look on his face, he punched my arm and kissed Alanna. I was extremely happy for him, he looked blissful and in love, finally he had found someone. I couldn't help but smile breathing in so much positive energy coming from my loved ones.

One by one all the family members took their turn congratulating Lily, she was happily returning every hug and kiss from her family.

"Lunch is ready," Molly shouted and an ocean of hungry people started running towards the white marquee that held the garden furniture. Lily walked slowly and searched all the faces for him…

"Grandma," Lily called, "Where is Daddy?" the red-headed woman smiled sympathetically to her granddaughter, Lily's expression showed no emotion, she realized he had done it again…she was just waiting for confirmation.

"Dear, he came by about two hours ago and left this for you," she took a folded piece of parchment from her apron pocket and handed it to Lily, she took and opened it

_Princess,_

_Happy birthday! I am very sorry I couldn't be at The Burrow. I had an emergency meeting with Kingsley. Your birthday present is at the house._

_Have fun, I'll see you tonight_

_Dad_

She just stared at the piece of parchment and was oblivious to everyone staring at her...everything happened within seconds, something snapped inside of Lily, everything she believed in and hoped for was smashed into a million pieces. She was tired of being overlooked by her father, his attitudes made her feel unloved and like a little rock inside his shoe, something that annoyed the crap out of him. She wanted to be noticed; it was bad enough that she was Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter. She hated being compared to a mother she barely knew and seeing his sad eyes, he used to be full of life, and only one was to blame…her. Everything came down to her death, and it was her fault…she got infected because she couldn't be a common housewitch, she had to work even though Daddy always told her she did not needed to. She realized where she was and looked up to see every single pair of eyes on her, she smiled…that simple action relaxed everyone

"Let's eat! I am starving," with that she skipped towards the tables and sat between Teddy and James and started to fill up her plate with her grandmother's exquisite homemade food. Everyone imitated her and started to eat.

Molly Weasley kept eyeing her youngest granddaughter; it worried her that Lily showed no real emotion whatsoever since Ginny had died, the last time she had seen her cry or get angry was at her funeral. She knew everything that had been going on in that house since Ginny died, she tried to compensate for everything that was wrong but still she could not intervene…it was not her house and they were not her children.

"Arthur, I am really worried for Lily," Mr. Weasley looked towards his wife and then to his granddaughter and sighed…"Me too Molly, me too," they shared worried a look and started to eat. Both saw her as a time bomb, sooner or later all her bottled emotions would explode and they were afraid of it, her personality and temper was a mixture of Harry and Ginny and they didn't know how she would react.

The lunch passed between jokes, presents, birthday cake and laughter. But it was getting late and the girls needed to get ready for the Ministry Summer Ball.

"Rose! We really need to go, let's get ready at my house," Lily grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged her towards the nearest fireplace. Within seconds the female members started to leave, leaving the males with wicked grins…

"QUIDDICTH TIME!" James screamed while jumping up and down, like Christmas had come early. Everyone ran towards the broom shed and started screaming directions to their teammates; Molly Weasley rolled her eyes at her family but couldn't suppress a smile.

The Ministry Summer Ball was being hosted by the Parker Family; their manor was located in the outskirts of Bristol. The weather was warm and the sky was clear and full of stars, you could easily find several of the summer constellations.

Lily and Rose entered the handsome manor and were directed to the ballroom by one of the house-elves. The ballroom was beautiful, the high ceilings were decorated with frescoes and wooden beams, crystal cut chandeliers illuminated the large room and casted a delicate light over the guests. When they entered the room full of people, they started searching for their respective dates…

"Hey Rose, I think Charles really likes your dress," with a grin Lily nudged her cousin's arm. Rose was smiling and began walking towards him. She smiled at Rose's retreating back and went to look for Lysander.

Lily was getting anxious after she greeted half of the people and still hadn't found Lysander. Finally she spotted him with Lorcan and Hugo; they were animatedly discussing something…probably Quidditch.

"So, it's a drag trying to find your date in a sea of people," Lysander gave her a sheepish grin and hugged his friend.

"Birthday girl!" even when she wanted she could not stay mad at him, "I have to say Lils, you look amazing," he checked her out and gave her a suggestive look.

"Stop it," the petite read-head punched his arm and raised her eyebrow; still she was grinning from ear to ear. "Amanda wouldn't approve of that look," Lorcan and Hugo started laughing and Lysander just stared with disbelief at Lily. He hated being known in their little circle as the spineless dweeb when it came to his on and off girlfriend.

"It's not my fault you aren't getting any," Lysander snapped back at the laughing trio; Lily stifled a laugh and squeezed his hand. Lysander was sulking and giving evil glares to anyone that dared come near them when Harry interrupted the silent stares between them.

"Hey Princess," four pair of eyes looked up to see Harry smile to them and extend a hand to his daughter. Lily smiled at her father and took the offered hand. He led her towards a big balcony decorated with the most exquisite red roses; the rose bush had climbed along the wall and it created a rose curtain. It gave a beautiful view of the manor's gardens.

"Did you like your birthday present?" she instinctively touched her hair where a pair of platinum barrettes decorated with sapphires held part of her hair together, "They were your Grandmom Lily's. I found them last week at the vault and I thought you would love to have something from her"

"I loved them. Thank you for giving them to me," she hugged him and he fixed his gaze on her face; he stroked her cheek and smiled. Harry squeezed her hand and left her pondering. Seconds later, Lily went to look for her friends. She was gone for five minutes and everyone had bailed on her, Lorcan was talking to a girl, Hugo was dancing with Constance (interesting…) and Lysander was nowhere to be found…probably snogging Amanda. After several minutes of scanning the party for someone worth her while, she spotted Gaia Avery and practically ran towards her Slytherin friend.

A group of Slytherins seventh years was animatedly discussing the upcoming 429th Quidditch World Cup, this year England was competing against Luxembourg. One of the boys was hardly paying any attention to the rambling of his mates; he was looking at a read-headed girl laughing across the dance floor with his cousin. A tall blonde guy nudged his ribs…

"Parker," the cold grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy followed his friend gaze to Lily Potter and sniggered, "You got to be kidding me, you can do better than that…hell you have done better than that. Why lower yourself?"

"What has you knickers in a bunch?" at the remark Scorpius scowled at his friend, "You must be blind or gay if you can not admire how well she has grown. Everything in the right place and proportion," Scorpius checked her out and couldn't find anything to answer back. The red head in question was wearing a knee-length, strapless blue silk dress that showed perfectly every curve on her body and the high heels gave the illusion of longer legs. Her red hair was a darker tone than the rest of her family and it perfectly contrasted with her fair complexion.

"Sorry Stephen, but Lucius has made every single pure-blooded girl parade in front of me. I am sick of having them shoved off at me. Besides, I have been with almost every one of them…they all are gold-digger whores," he sighed in frustration and continued to take glances at Lily.

"Don't be such a drama queen Scor, eventually you have to marry and continue the all mighty Malfoy line," Stephen mocked the single sentence that was repeated every single day by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, the blonde grinned, "But before why not use our good looks, charm and money to enjoy life," he gave his friend a mischievous grin.

Lily danced most of the night, by midnight she was alone…again…she should stop trusting boys; no matter how many promises they made to keep her company all night, their stupid boys penises made them act like trolls and abandon her at the first sight of a decent looking girl. She decided to take some air and went to the same balcony as before; she took a deep breath and tried to locate some constellations. She grabbed her locket and opened it to see the photograph of Ginny and Harry smiling and staring into their eyes…he looked so happy, so carefree. The same feeling she had at The Burrow resurfaced and in a moment of anger and sadness, she tore it off from her neck and threw it over the railing. Lily went back to the party as if nothing had happened confident that her little breakdown was just hers.

Someone was hiding within the rose bushes and had been a silent witness to her life's milestone…

"Accio locket" the locket came flying into an outstretched hand and into a curious pair of eyes. The stranger opened it and saw the photograph and an expression of disbelief plastered the dumbstruck face.


	4. Truce?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

thank you: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Hallen-Pot, DreamyLoonyLovegood, angelface86, Lady Katrina of Stone Mountain, Magical Note, KellyWasHere and ladyinwaiting2005. Also thanks to everyone that have my story on story alert or favorite story!!!

HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER!, hope to hear from you.

* * *

Summer vacations were finally over and it was time to return to Hogwarts, study and responsibilities. Lily was glad to finally get out of her big house and return to her dorm were she could be with her friends and get away from the constant loneliness that seemed to fill her life, Albus and Harry were never home and James had moved out. The train ride was peaceful like always, the only difference was that Lysander became a prefect and had duties to fulfill before enjoying the ride with Lily, Hugo and Lorcan.

"So my dear cousin, I never had the chance to ask you what is going on with you and Constance," Lily winked at her cousin, Hugo blushed and Lily and Lorcan started laughing. They were interrupted when Lysander came into the compartment.

"Look what the cat dragged in, it's Mr. Prefect. Come here to duck some points?" Lorcan started teasing his twin while tampering with his prefect badge, it now read pighead; everyone started laughing once again

"Sod it, Lorcan. You should change into the uniform we are almost at Hogsmead," with a silent flick of his wand, Lysander took his revenge on his twin. Lorcan was about to answer back when he realized that his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. The boys left the compartment laughing, in order to give Lily some privacy to change into her school uniform. Soon she was the one that had to leave so the boys could change. The hall was full of life; you could see students socializing and hear the different noises made by the cats, frogs and owls.

The remainder of the train ride went smoothly and soon all the Hogwarts students were at the Great Hall finishing the marvelous feast. Almost everything was the same at the school; with a few exceptions like the new caretaker, Mrs. Knight and her multiple cats, the new charms teacher (Uncle Bill), the new DADA teacher (Prof. Carter) and transfiguration teacher (Prof. Ingram). The fist week of school went by without any mayor incident. The fifth years started to feel what O.W.L's year was; in every class the workload was huge and it was only the start of term. Lily was doing homework in the Slytherin common room with Lysander and some fellow fifth years

"Ohhh! Stupid Binns...I don't know how he can make history so damn boring," she was banging her head on the table. She really loved history, but Binns had a special gift to make it boring, how could someone make King Arthur, Morgana, Avalon and Merlin boring was beyond her.

"Lily, stop it. You are going to hurt yourself," Lysander held her so she could stop her hitting herself with the table, Lily just glared at him. "I know you and history of magic is not your problem," he was waiting for an answer when suddenly somebody tripped over her school bag, that was scattered over the floor by the table they were using.

"Damn it Potter, didn't your mother teach you not to leave your stuff on the floor?" for the first time Lily was caught off guard, she could not utter a single comeback…all the common room went silent and were staring at the commotion, " I forgot you don't have one," Lysander grabbed his wand but Lily was faster, that second of silence had cost her a lot, with a flick of her wand Scorpius was dangling upside-down by the ankle in mid air

Lily punched him on the face and began screaming, "I am tired of your attitude and snide remarks. If you have issues with my brothers you should take them up to them…news flash…I AM NOT THEM. You are such an arrogant toe-rag. It's not my fault you lack of Quidditch skills and the fact that James and Albus have beaten you every chance they get. I hope this gets into your thick skull, we are not the same evil ferret spawn so you might start treating with some respect," with that she slammed her books and left the common room leaving Scorpius dangling in mid air. The whole Slytherin common room was speechless; nobody had seen Lily lose her composure and surely nobody had seen the mighty Scorpius Malfoy screamed at or dangling defenseless on mid-air.

"It isn't wise to poke a sleeping dragon," Stephen Parker snickered while undoing Lily's spell, "Scor, after seven years at Hogwarts you should know by heart our school motto," the blonde glared at his best friend

"Shut it Parker," Scorpius shoved his friend out of the way and everyone that was between him and the exit of the common room. He was fuming, in his seventeen years of life nobody had talked to him like that…hell…nobody had outsmarted him with a wand before; how dare she question his fabulous Quidditch skills when he was the one that had secured Slytherin the Quidditch cup for two consecutives years? Clearly she was barking mad. Of course they were not the same…he was a Malfoy for crying out loud far from being a simple wizard. Who did she think she was?...damn Potters and their egos. Scorpius wandered around the Hogwarts castle for over an hour before deciding that the best way to calm his anger was Quidditch, with that in mind he started walking towards the oak doors and hopefully towards the Quidditch pitch.

Scorpius was a lot happier after he got all of his Quidditch stuff with him, there was nothing better to forget everything than flying and chasing after the snitch, even thou he was a chaser, he immensely enjoyed playing seeker. He was thinking about new Quidditch strategies for this new season when he noticed someone was already using the pitch, Lily Potter was flying around beating a bludger _Damn for someone so small, she has great strength,_ he did not know why but when she started descending he decided to hide out of her sight; her eyes were filled with anger and sadness, and her cheeks had tear stains. When he saw everything her hazel eyes reflected, he felt bad…less than a man…he sincerely regretted what he had said earlier at the common room, besides she had a very good point. After she left the pitch, he got up on his new Firebolt 5.1 and released the snitch, hoping to find a solution.

Over the course of the week Scorpius tried to apologize to Lily, but she never was alone; her friends were constantly guarding her in fear of retaliation from his part. It infuriated him that every time he tried to talk the Scamander boy or Constance prevented Lily from hearing him out. He was getting annoyed at the fifth years and was beginning to form a complicated plan to get her alone and talk to her, he was getting rather desparate.

After very unsuccessful Quidditch tryouts, he was in great need to relax. He was mad because he couldn't find replacements good enough to keep a strong Quidditch team this year. He needed a long hot bath to calm and to think what the best way to act was. He went directly to the fifth floor Prefect's bathroom; he went to the boy's lockers and retrieved his towel and a fresh pair of clothes. He was starting to undress when he noticed he was not alone, the elusive Ms. Potter was drying herself; her long red hair was cascading into her back while using a drying spell on it…the towel was loosely wrapped around her body exposing almost all of her back. He could not deny that she was stunning; her natural beauty had no comparison and she had an extremely fit body, no doubt she did some kind of exercise

"Potter…Li…Lily" Scorpius began stuttering, something extremely uncharacteristic for him

"What do you want Malfoy," this time she was prepared for him and would not let him get to her like that day in the common room; seeing her arrogant expression he forgot what he wanted to do and led his guard up again

"You are not a Prefect, what are you doing here?" her facial expression slightly changed when she realized Lysander might get in trouble, that slight hesitation from her reminded him of what he wanted to do

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she saw him with a surprised expression, "I just wanted to apologize for the other day, I was out of line. You were right; I have no right to treat you like that when you have done nothing to me"

She was speechless; she never in a million years would have believed that Scorpius Malfoy was capable of an apology…especially not to her. "I am sorry for hitting you."

He smiled, "I actually deserved it. Good left hook by the way. I should never judge anyone for their family…not when I am judged by mine," she returned the smile and handed out her hand

"How about a truce?" he took her hand and shook it, her shampoo had a very entrancing aroma and it didn't go unnoticed by him, "I swear I won't use the Prefect bathroom anymore, Lysander thought that I needed to relax with a little privacy,"

"Don't worry. I do not care that you use it, just make sure when you do, you are alone," she smiled at him, the first genuine smile he had received from a girl. "Thank you, Scorpius," She took her stuff and went to change to the girl's lockers. He watched her retreating back and after she was out of sight, he opened some of the faucets and while the swimming-pool tub was getting filled he stripped down and got in.

He was sure that the truce between Lily and him was going to be extremely interesting; she surely was not a predictable witch.

* * *

Sorry Again!! I swear next chapter won't take this long! Please if anyone is interested on becoming my beta I would really appreaciate it...

Please REVIEW!!!! I really want to know your thoughts.


	5. Detention and a knight in shining armor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

The song I used in the scene between Scorpius and Lily is: Here I am by Leona Lewis.

Thanks to everyone that has review my story! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

All of Slytherin House was awestruck; nobody knew how in a matter of seven days the resident Potter Princess and Malfoy Prince became civil to each other. Everyone was waiting for Scorpius revenge that would result in the beginning of a full scale war between him and the Potter-Weasley clan; everybody knew how tight that family was and how overprotective Albus and James were with Lily. The Slytherin's expectations were crushed when Scorpius acknowledged Lily's presence at breakfast with a simple nod, which to anyone that knew him it was as if he threw a welcome party for her. Still, the tension in the Great Hall could be felt because her family knew everything that had happened with Malfoy and Lily and were worried that something might happen to her.

October came and with it the cold and rain. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's relaxed and got used to the situation between Lily and Scorpius. The fifth and seventh years where swamped with work due to their end of the year O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's exams, everyone was on edge even thou the exams were eight months ahead.

Lily and her Slytherin friends, Constance and Gaia, where preparing for the Hogsmead trip before the Halloween Feast; this year every student and Professor had to wear a costume for a contest. Lily hated to dress up because she loathed making a fool of herself, so her goal was to find a costume that was fabulous but was not stupid or ridiculous

"Lily! Hurry up, how long do you have to take to get ready?" Constance, Lily's best friend, was yelling at her exasperated, "We really have to go…we have shopping to do and I made reservations at C'est la Vie for lunch," the red-head came out of the bathroom grinning

"Hold your horses…I'm ready," she announced while putting on her boots. The trio started walking towards the door when something caught Constance attention; she stopped and picked a Witch Weekly magazine that was on the floor, she opened it and perused the articles until she found the one she was looking for; Lily and Gaia stopped and stared at her

Constance grinned and closed the magazine, "Apparently Lily is one of the top ten single witches," Gaia snatched the magazine from her and started reading the article, her grin becoming wider with each passing page

"Constance, you too…and Alanna, Dominique, Cecilia…Look Lily, Albus and James made the boys list!" Constance and Lily ran towards her and started reading from Gaia's shoulders. While Constance and Gaia started commenting about the boys listed, one in particular caught Lily's attention…Scorpius. His photo showed him in all his glory, he was wearing his trademark black suit with a black button shirt which had the first buttons opened showing part of his well muscled chest; the picture Scorpius was wearing a crooked grin and constantly passing his fingers through his hair, his eyes had the same cold stare she knew so well…her wandering thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone entering the dorm room.

Naomi and Lynn were the ones that had interrupted the path Lily's thoughts were taking, they both glared at them and at the magazine they were perusing, "Nai, please remember me to cancel my Witch Weekly subscription. The magazine has gone downhill and I'm not interested in receiving garbage," Naomi smirked and glared at them as if they smelled like dragon dung

Lily stood up, took her Birkin Bag and smiled at her roommates, "You know Lynn, if jealousy was a disease you would probably be dying at St. Mungos right now," Constance and Gaia tried to suppress their laughter, doing a poor job at it; Lynn was fuming you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears

"You'll see Potter, someday you are going to fall and it's going to hurt like hell. I only hope I am there to see it happen," Lynn was making a great effort not to curse her retreating back, she was sure the perfect Potter princess would fall, with time her luck would ran out.

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that Zabini, you will get out of oxygen," Constance and Gaia sniggered and without another glance, the trio left the dorm room to start their Hogsmead day.

The shopping trip was great, the three girls found their costumes and got something extra to give the final touch to their shopping spree; they were starving after a whole morning of walking through Hogsmead's boutiques, C'est La Vie was their final destination. They sat at the table the hostess showed them, their multiple shopping bags made some kind of fort around them. After the waitress took their drink orders, they continued talking about what they had bought and what had happened with Lynn and Naomi. Lily's back was against the entrance and didn't see who entered the restaurant, suddenly a pair of strong hands leaned on her shoulders

"So, which stores are out of business thanks to you, beautiful ladies?" Lily instantly recognized James's voice and smiled, she jumped to hug her older brother; he spun with her and ruffled her hair, "Lilybug, I missed you! Little sister, I need to talk with you," his expression was deadly serious,

"Sure Jamie, we can do it here. I tell everything to Constance and Gaia," Lily knew James loved her to pieces, he would do anything for her…he was the most overprotective of her three brothers, but that expression made her feel insecure; the last time he had used it with her was when she had stolen his racing broomstick and broke it because she was mad at him. Even thou James was angry with her, he was happy and proud that he could still inflict some kind of fear on his little sister, that showed him that Lily still needed him for something and saw him as an important part of her life

"An owl from Hogwarts arrived at the house this morning. Luckily, dad had already left for the Ministry," James looked at his baby sister, he was worried it was extremely out of character for her to misbehave, "You are skipping classes and disrupting your DADA classes. McGonagall is very angry," Lily had to resort to her best playing card with James, her puppy eyes and sweet pout…

"Jamie. I am the best of my year; we are revising all the material of everything we have seen and Constance and Gaia always tell me when we are seeing something new. Professor Carter deserves it, he is such a pretentious Yankee…he swears he is a Potter expert. He doesn't even know I am Harry Potter's daughter," she whined and battered her eyelashes and pouted once again…three seconds later James smiled at her, he was pudding in Lily's expert manipulating hands

"Little sister, you have to go to classes. With the Yankee bloke, make sure you are not caught," he winked at her, "I won't tell dad, but be a little more discreet. I'll tell Kreacher to receive any Hogwarts owl and send it directly to me," he kissed her cheek and said goodbye to everyone. Constance and Gaia were speechless; they thought Lily was going to get it from James…she was just grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Miss Potter, It seems you will have to attend classes after all," Constance was smirking at the red head, which had changed her expression to a sullen one.

A few more weeks into October and Prof. Carter was exasperated, he didn't know who was the one messing with him…jinxes, hexes and mild curses were thrown at him in classes with no trace whatsoever of the caster, still he had an idea of who it was. He refused to tell the other Professors, he saw himself above that, he would have to find the culprit…after all he had been the best Auror in the OMA.

Prof. Carter entered the fifth year class, a double class with Slytherins and Gryffindors. The room was filled with the chatter of the students, all were excited with the prospect of the Halloween Feast next Saturday; they were sharing costume ideas or simply making suggestions to enhance the costumes of their friends

"SILENCE," he shouted at the class and slowly took attendance, "Today we are going to start with a little theory of the beginning of the practical class," he scanned the classroom and grinned,

"Let's see, Miss Potter since you have graced us with your presence, I think it is fair you answer the first question," Lily looked at him with a bored face, "Please tell to the class what is the D.A., who were the founders and how it revolutionized the teaching of DADA," the whole classroom started murmuring, was he kidding? Apparently the Yankee bloke was dafter than he seemed

Lily knowing the drill of the class stood up and smiled, "It's good to know you missed me, sir. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. I just have a question, full names or nicknames?" Prof. Carter was gritting his teeth

"Both," how he hated that girl, "The D.A. or Dumblesdore's Army was a group that practiced defensive magic when Umbridge was teaching the class. It showed that it is very important to have a practical class so the students can learn both the theory and practice what they learned. The founders were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," he just stared at her defiant look

"nicknames…" he commanded, the grin on Lily got wider, "they are better know as my father, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," she looked at Hugo that was struggling to hold his laughter, "or to Hugo as mom, dad and Uncle Harry. Any more questions, sir?" she sat down.

He needed to do something, he could not permit to be belittled by a fifteen year old girl in front of his whole class, "That's it Miss Potter, I am tired of your attitude, I am your Professor and you should respect me…detention this Saturday, 8 o'clock in my office. Class dismissed," he left the classroom leaving the group alone, the whole class started laughing, Lily was glaring at the door that seconds ago he had used to exit the classroom.

Hugo sat besides her and was rubbing her shoulder, "Lily, calm down," she glared at his favorite cousin, "Why in Merlin's pants you answered like that?" Lily could not supress her grin

"He deserved it; I was tired of his Potter know-it-all attitude. You saw, he didn't even know who we were," Hugo snickered, "You know Lils, you are becoming more like James every day," she shrugged and hugged her cousin

The day of Lily's detention was the same as the Halloween Feast, the hard work and long hours used to find a perfect costume had gone to waste. Constance and Gaia were getting ready for the feast; Lily was sitting on her bed watching them applying their makeup, her costume spread besides her

"Lily, if you finish your detention early you can catch up with us at the feast," Constance was trying to console her friend while applying some eye-liner, Lily just shrugged and got up from the bed

"I better go, Mr. Pretentious won't be happy if I'm late," she checked her watch and decided she better get going, it was better to be early than hear a sermon for being late. She hugged her friends and wished them luck, "You have to give me every detail of the evening," both smiled at her and bade her goodbye.

Lily was dragging her feet all the way to Professor Carter's office, she knew whatever he was going to give her was going to be boring and long. Finally she was outside of the office she hesitated before knocking the door, she finally did it and ten minutes later and she was invited in

Prof. Carter looked up from the papers he was reading, "Miss Potter," he took a few seconds to analyze her, she was definitely pretty but her attitude interfered with that, she nodded, "Since you claim to know everything and have the habit of skipping classes, I am assuming you know everything about boggarts," she nodded again, "So, Mrs. Knight has informed me that room 314 on the fifth floor has one. Your detention is to vanquish it. I'll be expecting a 4 inches essay on boggarts and how you vanquish them, also a detailed process of how you did it; the essay has to be in my letter box tomorrow before lunch," Lily wanted to hex him, getting rid of the boggart was easy, writing the essay for tomorrow would take half the night, "you may go Miss Potter."

Scorpius was pissed; his Head Boy duties were interfering with his beauty sleep. After a delicious feast all that he wanted was to go and lie down on his four-poster bed; he deserved to sleep late on Sundays, damn that was the use of Sundays, become a regular bum for a few hours before finishing homework. It was ridiculous that he had to walk all over the castle at 2 am with nothing to distract him other than his own thoughts. He started imagining a way to get out of this patrols, then it hit him...prefects. He was becoming happier with the idea of using prefects to do his duties; he would have to make a very detailed and complex plan in order to hide it from McGonagall and that nosy Weasley girl, they would definitely disapprove of his little idea

He took the stairs to the fifth floor, finally the last hallway of his route. He started walking faster to finish his rounds; he wanted to get to the common room. Suddenly he saw something strange, a classroom was lit. He grinned, surely a couple were having a better time than him, and still they needed to go back to their common rooms, curfew was long passed. He opened the door and was speechless at what he found; the scene was far from what he had imagined…

Lily Potter was lying on the floor in fetus position sobbing her heart out; in front of her was Albus Potter saying something intelligible and walking away, then a red haired woman appeared, "I am glad I died, this way I won't have to see you…I really pity Harry that has to deal with you," the woman disappeared and Lily sob was louder and more heartbreaking…then James came into life, "I wish you never were born, Al and I were perfectly fine before you came along. Mom died because of you," her sobbing was replaced by a piercing cry

He stood there unable to think what to do, suddenly he realized that whatever was tormenting Lily was a boggart, and he ran closer to her and tried to get its attention

"HEY" Scorpius yelled and without hesitation the boggart shifted towards him. Scorpius boggart took the form of Lucius Malfoy, not because he feared his grandfather but he feared becoming like him. The boggart tripped over his wand staff and Scorpius laughed, he had never seen his grandfather trip and fall

"RIDDIKULUS," the boggart exploded and burst into a million tiny wisps of smoke. Scorpius went to Lily. She was inconsolable, he sat down and took her in his arm and cradled her until she fell asleep. Her face was puffy and tear stained, in that instant Scorpius understood a lot about the tiny red head he was carrying to the common room. She was lonely and in need of love, her greatest fear was to be abandoned by her loved ones. Even though Ginny Potter had died, the Potter's always portrayed the perfect family picture, seeing them at any public function would never give you an idea of what was really happening inside the family. He was wondering if this was a Lily problem or a general family problem when he realized he was outside the common room door,

"Draco Dormiens," the door opened and let him in. Since he was Head Boy, he was allowed inside the girl's dormitories; he casted a muffliato spell around him and left Lily lying on her bed, he covered her with the comforter and left the room.

Scorpius and Lily never talked about what happened in the classroom, it made them more comfortable that way. Still, he was worried, she was a great actress and constructed an impenetrable façade, but he knew what was going on in her mind. He knew that the bags under her eyes were not from studying, but from lack of sleep, a house-elf had told him that for the last two weeks she had fallen asleep minutes before dawn on the common room couch. He decided to confront her, so he drank gallons of coffee to stay awake (the things he did for a former enemy, he bloody hated coffee)

When he saw that everyone had gone to sleep, he went to his dorm and changed into his pajamas (he needed to make it look realistic) and lied down on his bed. After everyone went to sleep, he silently sneaked out of his room and went downstairs to the common room. He silently observed from his position in the dark that Lily was indeed in there, supposedly studying. She looked fragile, she was paler than usual and extremely skinny…the bags under her eyes were more prominent due to the lack of make-up and with her guard down her face reflected pain and agony. The Lily he saw was totally different from the one he knew…the vibrant red headed girl was being drowned by loneliness, in that instant he knew that their relationship was going to drastically change, he felt the need to console and protect the petite girl…he wanted to see her like he always had known her…the proud, arrogant, sassy, sarcastic and full of life, Potter Princess.

"Lily," she looked up and smiled. The look and smile seemed forced, they were not hers, her eyes showed a frighten little girl

When she heard her name, the last person she imagined to call it was Scorpius Malfoy. She was surprised to see him in his quaffle boxers looking at her with such worry and tenderness that she was touched…maybe; just maybe he was not what all her family told her

He saw her smile as an invitation to keep talking, "You should rest, its late," she looked at him like he had spontaneously sprouted another head and set of arms

"I'm finishing an essay for Uncle Bill, I'll be up in a minute," she smiled at him and hoped he would leave the subject alone and go to bed; he sighed and sat beside her on the couch

"I don't believe you," she was speechless; "I know you haven't been sleeping and it is bad for you, you should take care of yourself," his eyes were locked on hers, "why haven't you been sleeping? Does it have to do with the boggart incident?" her eyes filled with unshed tears, he could see that she was doing a great effort to control the urge to cry...finally she cracked and the tears started to roll down freely. With one hand he lifted her chin and the other one was used to wipe the tears from her cheeks

_T__his is a crazy world, these can be lonely times. It's hard to know who is on your side, most of the time._

"Please tell what's wrong," he begged for the first time in his life, he really wanted to help, "Maybe I can be of some use," his face was so sincere, she finally decided to open up

_If you need some shelter from the rain, when you need a healer for your pain, I will be there time in time again, when you need some to love you, here I am_

"I…I…I can't sleep, I don't want to sleep," she was facing the floor, her pride prevented her from looking him in the eyes…she hated being so bloody vulnerable. She finally did when she felt his hand squeezing hers urging her to keep talking, "every time I close my eyes…I…see…see them leaving me again,"

_If there is emptiness you know I'll do my best to fill you up with all my love that I can show someone, I promise you you'll never walk alone _

Her tears kept falling and her voice was beginning to crack, "I don't want to be alone," she managed to say between sobs. He picked her up and sat her on his lap and like that day he let her cry on his shoulder

_Well, if you need a place where you can run, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be your friend_

He cradled her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep out of exhaustion. Since she hadn't slept in days he decided not to move her, he soon fell asleep too…with Lily peacefully resting on his chest.

_If you have broken dreams just lay them all on me, I'll be the one who understands so take my hand_

_If you need some shelter from the rain, when you need a healer for your pain, I will be there time in time again, when you need some to love you, here I am_

He woke up with serious muscle pain, sleeping on a couch with someone was extremely uncomfortable. He felt weird, for starters Lily's weight was gone…he opened one eye and saw some fourth year girls grinning and pointing at him…_damn, he now remembered that he was only wearing his quaffle boxers_, he got up from the couch and stretched his sore muscles, the girls were now gawking at him, so he gave them the infamous Malfoy glare, the girls ran scared out of the common room. He sneered and went to his dorm to take a bath and start his day.

After a crappy night and an equal crappy day, Scorpius was beyond exhausted; before heading up to bed he had to finish a transfiguration essay for Ingram and a charms one for Weasley. When he finally finished it was past midnight, he dragged his sore body up to bed; he was finally falling into a peaceful slumber, when he heard someone enter the room…his senses became alert and had already snatched his wand from the bedside table, when Lily climbed into his bed

She looked directly into his grey eyes, "Can I sleep with you?" like her brother's, Scorpius couldn't resist the puppy eyes and sweet pout, he smiled and made space for her,

"Sure, come in," Lily snuggled into the comforter and rested her head on his shoulder. A few seconds later she was soundly asleep, he smiled at the sleeping form and casted some spells to prevent anyone from finding her in his bed. He left his wand on the table and instinctively moved her closer to his body; his arm was resting on Lily.

That was the first night she sneaked into his room…they both knew their relationship had changed…they now were dependent on each other.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW!!! please!!!


	6. Childhood memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing! LatinBeauty1002, psycogirl121, Hallen-Pot, Melora, angelface86, runningYODA, DreamyLoonyLovegood, bunnyboo154, x8xdanix6x and tommyloves. Also thanks to everyone that has the story on favorites!

I hope you like this chapter! It is completely from Lily's Point of View. It gives a glimpse into Harry's and Lily's relationship before Ginny dies. It also shows how Lily feels about the new friendship between her and Scorpius and a little dynamic between them!

Please review with any suggestions, questions or comments! Happy reading..

* * *

Lily woke up to the chatter of two seventh year Slytherin's boys; she rolled over and met Scorpius sleepy face (he had been awoken by her), he was smiling. She smiled back. He decided it was too early to wake up and went back to sleep, Sundays were made to rest and relax. The red-head sat down on his bed and stared at his sleeping form.

For the last two months she had been sneaking into his dorm room to sleep with him, he had become her oversized teddy bear. Something about the energy he radiated relaxed and helped her rest. Still she was furious at herself, being dependent on him was a sign of weakness and lack of self-control. That stupid boggart had made her well built barriers smash into a million pieces and that made her angry…for weeks she had been inside a small and dark hole, without finding a way out…Lily was drowning in her own despair, he had rescued her from herself.

Lily's most pressing problem was around the block. Christmas break started today, they were supposed to go home on the train and she had no idea what was going to happen to her, she had tried in numerous occasions to sleep in her own four-poster bed but every time she had to run to him due to her nightmares. The new friendship between her and Scorpius Malfoy had shown her that he was far from what her family thought of him and what he portrayed to everyone. He was caring and tender. Over the last months, they had become very close…they understood each other to perfection. They both lived under their family's shadow and had lived a rather lonely childhood under the scrutiny of the whole wizarding world, just to mention a few shared characteristics…you could say they were two peas in a pod. Lysander had passed to become just a friend…since they were little Lysander, Hugo and her had been a very tight little unit, they were always together. Now he refused to talk to her. _Damn male jealousy_. It got worse, he had to go and snitch to Al which in turn owled Teddy and James.

Both of them had threatened to disown her as their sister if she didn't stop her friendship with Scorpius. James even said that he would go to Harry and tell him all that was happening at Hogwarts; that did not scare her; she knew her Uncle George would back her up. They just didn't understand the need they had for each other. He had confessed to Lily that she was the only person that he could trust enough to be truly himself; Scorpius hadn't shown his cold stare in two months.

The first time Lily sneaked into his room, was the first time she had felt protected and safe in over six years, the last time she had felt truly safe was the summer before Al started Hogwarts…months before she died. Memories from that summer came flooding in without warning

_Albus and James were playing Quidditch __on the Manor's garden under the watchful eye of Miss Green. I really wanted to play but they had left me out…yet again. That day I was not going to let them push me around, I had stolen mom's prized broomstick from her study and was planning to use it to play with my brothers._

_I ran laughing towards them, "Jamie! Albie!" hearing their names they both looked down from the air and saw me carrying a broomstick, I couldn't see but I was sure they were scowling at me, "I can play, I have a broomstick…you don't have to lend me yours," James flew down and ran towards me, "Lily you can't play with us, you are too little and that's mom broomstick and you can not use it without her permission," he snatched it from my hands and marched to the house, Albus followed him._

_I was left outside looking at their retreating backs, I started to cry, I was angry…I hated being ignored because I was a little girl. Minutes later, Daddy found me throwing my temper tantrum, "Princess, what's wrong," he lowered to my level and started cleaning the tears; "James and Albus don't want to play Quidditch with me or lend me their brooms. James scolded me for trying to use mom's," I managed to explain between sobs. _

_Daddy smiled and looked me into the eyes, "Pumpkin, you can't take mom's stuff without her permission," he stroked my hair and continued to smile, "the broom dilemma can be sorted out quite easily," he looked at his watch and nodded, "__Run quickly to get your sweater," I ran towards the house while he walked after me._

_After I got what I needed, I met with Daddy in the foyer, Miss Green poked her head from the kitchen door, "Miss Green, Lily and I are going out for a little while. When my wife gets home please let her know," she nodded and Daddy took my hand and stirred me towards the living room's fireplace._

_An hour later, we got home full of packages, but my interest laid on a thin, long brown package. Daddy called for my brothers, when they arrived to the living room they were surprised to see all the packages, "James, Albus…I don't approve the way you treat your sister. You are supposed to take care of her, if you she wants to play Quiddicth… you let her, if she asks for any of your brooms you lend them to her," Daddy admonished them with a frown on his face, James and Albus were out of words, "So…I am punishing you until you understand this. Accio firebolts," their broomsticks came soaring into my father's outstretched hand. I was happily unwrapping my new Nimbus 3000 (it hadn't gone on the market yet) in the line of vision of James and Albus…they were shooting daggers at me, I was smiling like a Cheshire cat…never get mad, get even. I ran towards my dad and hugged him I in thanks for my new broom._

I smiled at the memory; my brothers could be insufferable prats when they wanted. I was and had been a spoiled, pampered little princess, hence the nickname my family had given me…the infamous Potter Princess. A daddy's girl till the very end…

_James and Albus were plotting their revenge, they were angry with me…they couldn't use their broomsticks for three whole weeks.__ I was eavesdropping when Mom tried to persuade Daddy to lift the punishment but he never budged. I remember her telling him that he was excessively spoiling me and that I had him wrapped around my finger. He got angry at her and told her that it was his prerogative to spoil me in every way he saw fit…I was his baby girl and nobody had the right to treat less than I deserved. She laughed at his stubborn face and kissed him, he was such a softie when it came to me._

_Mom left for a two day working trip the next day. I was painting in my playroom when James and Albus came in and sat besides me. I looked at them with mistrust; they had a wicked grin on their faces. "Lilybean, we made this for you," they handed me a hand made book, I grinned at them at peck them on the cheek. They left and I eagerly sat on the couch and started reading the story they had written for me; after I finished reading I was nervous and scared, against Daddy's wishes they had told me with excruciating detail all about Lord Voldemort. My parents had the policy to tell us that story right before each of us went to Hogwarts. Daddy wasn't home and I couldn't go to my brothers out of pride. _

_Against my wishes, Miss Green made me go to bed before Daddy came home. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a snake like man with emotionless red eyes killing my father while laughing in a cold and maniacal manner. I stayed awake for a long time but finally my tiredness took over and I fell into an uneasy slumber. I woke up in the middle of the night with a blood curling scream when lighting struck outside my window._

_In seconds Daddy was in my bedroom hugging me, he was trying to make me stop crying, he was gently rubbing my back while I sobbed into his chest_

"_Princess, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" I could not talk for the next several minutes; he patiently waited until I had calmed down enough to speak. I finally could string words together, "Daddy, please don't ever die," I began crying again and held to my father like my life depended on it._

"_Pumpkin, what gave you the idea that I was going to die?" he did not know how to respond…he knew that he could not promise me that, eventually he would die and his job risked his life on a daily basis. He looked into my red puffy hazel eyes and smiled at me_

_I looked at his green eyes, "Voldemort, Daddy," his expression became serious; he had an idea of how I knew about him. When he looked at me his expression softened and with his hands cupped my face, "Princess, Voldemort can not hurt me. Don't worry about him. I swear I will do everything in my power not to die any time soon, you know that eventually I am going to die…that's just life," I nodded at him but I was adamant to loose the hold on his shirt_

"_Promise, Daddy?" I looked into his green eyes and waited for his answer, "I promise," he smiled at me and kissed my forehead._

_I tugged his shirt and gave him my most sweet pout and cute puppy eyes, "Can you sleep with me?" he chuckled and made me move so he could get into the bed, "I'll stay until you fall asleep, deal?" I nodded and snuggled closer to him, he put his arm around me protectively and rubbed my arm until my breathing became even. Eventually he had to stay with me all night; I woke up the next day to my father snoring, I kissed his cheek. _

Lily remembered that feeling of being completely out of harm's way with Scorpius. She came back to reality thanks to a mean poke courtesy of him. He had finally decided to grace the world with his presence, "Morning beautiful". She rolled her eyes at him, "Morning to you sleeping beauty," his face had a dumbfounded expression

"Sleeping beauty?" he asked with a disgusted tone, Lily smacked the top of his head, "Muggle thing," he shrugged at her

He looked down at his watch, "I think it's time for you to go and get ready, the train leaves in 2 hours," _shit my reminiscing had taken a lot of my precious time, _he took his wand and performed a disillusionment charm on Lily so she could sneak out of the room without being noticed.

After she got ready, she had about 45 minutes to have breakfast and head to Hogsmead. She was happily sipping her tea and reading the Daily Prophet when an owl in front of her screeched for her attention…the owl had a small package tied to her leg and a letter in her beak. Lily untied it and gave the owl a piece of her toast, she flew away. She opened the letter to find Scorpius's neat handwriting

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Happy early Christmas! I left the school with my parents; they wanted to start the family vacations early. That is why I sent your present today; I won't have any means of communication. I know you are dying to open it, but since I have an ingenious and bloody brilliant mind, I casted a charm (that I invented) that will lift until Christmas morning. Don't try anything fishy or the gift might explode. I really hope you like it. _

_Take care,_

_Scorpius_

Lily was staring at the piece of parchment as if it had greatly insulted her, _wanker,_ she searched her robes and found parchment and a quill…she snatched an ink bottle from a first year that was using it and began scribbling

_You great insufferable prat, also known as Scorpius Malfoy,_

_I HATE YOU! What have I done to you to make you torture me like this? It is not fair and since curiosity corrodes every bone on your body too, I won't give you your gift until we come back from break…eye for an eye…that's the way of life. You really thought I wouldn't get you back for this?_

_Have fun with your family, Happy Christmas_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Lily_

_Ps. I hope this letter gets to you before you disappear into this mysterious vacation destination. Let me give you a little piece of advice to make your life easier… YOU NEVER MESS WITH LILY LUNA POTTER._

She reread the letter and smiled. She left the Great Hall running to the Owlery to find Athena and send the letter, she really hoped it would reach him in time, the great git had to suffer….an evil smile adorned her face as she saw her owl fly away, becoming a little speck on the sky. She looked at the clock on the wall and began running, if she wasn't in Hogsmead station in ten minutes the train would leave without her.


	7. Childhood memories part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers!! I love reading them.

* * *

Lily was out of breath when she caught the Hogwarts Express, thanks to the Marauders Map she got just in time to board the train before it left the station. She was humming a Christmas carol while searching for her friend's compartment or her family, whomever she managed to find first were the lucky winners of her presence.

Walking through the train's hallway was a nuisance; people were occupying the small space talking to each other. After about 5 minutes of trying to get pass a group of 3rd years, she lost her extremely thin patience and shoved them out of her way to continue her search, she glared at them in a very menacing way…she definitely was not a happy camper. Thinking of ways to get back at Lysander for snitching on her to her brothers, she went forward until she stopped in front of a rather loud compartment. Lily rolled her eyes at the noise her family always seemed to have around them and opened the door. Inside were gathered all of her relatives that still attended Hogwarts, each of them with their significant others or friends. She smiled at them, even though most of her cousins were obnoxious, annoying prats she loved them to pieces. She sat down next to Constance (she and Hugo had started dating a month ago) and started chatting about their Christmas plans. Besides the window Albus, Hugo, Charles and Lysander were playing exploding snap; by the look of it Hugo was kicking some serious arse. Lysander looked at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness; she ignored him and shifted her position to show him her back.

Albus was watching his sister; he had not uttered a single word to her since Lysander had told him about Scorpius; it bothered him that Lily had become so close to the Malfoy scum, but he had to trust her judgment…she was not stupid and more than capable to defend herself. He smiled at his baby sister as a peace offering, she rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue to him…she smiled in return and sent him a blown kiss, she never could stay angry at Albus for too long…James on the other hand was a complete different story.

"Lilybean," she looked up from her recently opened Witch Weekly Magazine to see the piercing green eyes of her older brother in front of her, Albus began searching his pockets for something, finally he found what he was looking for and extracted two pieces of parchment…letters, "this came for you," she took them and against her wishes squealed like a first year, earning glances and stares from everyone…she laughed and shrugged them off

_YOU EVIL, EVIL LITTLE WITCH (no pun intended). Still I stand by my decision…until Christmas morning you will be able to open it._

_Scorpius_

She stared in disbelief at the parchment, _DAMN HIM, _with a flick of her wand she burned the letter into cinders…she hated not getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. She scowled at the little pile of ashes and opened the second letter

_Munch__kin,_

_Please don't hate me! Its Christmas season after all, I'm sorry about neglecting my little baby sister. That is about to be solved…Victoire and I are going to spend the holidays at Potter Manor (I hope you are crying out of happiness for the time you will have with little old me), we are expanding the house and since we live on a muggle neighborhood no magic is allowed, the stupid contractors are behind schedule and Victoire doesn't want to spend the holidays over construction noise._

_Missing you like crazy…_

_The handsomest surrogate brother ever_

_Teddy_

Lily began laughing like crazy out of the blue, she could clearly imagine Victoire yelling and stressing over the construction workers dirtying her perfect clean house, she was exactly like Aunt Fleur. She was really excited to spend the holidays with them, she could show Vic and Teddy her little summer project that resulted in a beautiful nursery for her future niece or nephew

"Al! Teddy and Victoire are staying at the Manor with us!" Albus smiled with his sister and was glad to see her excitement…few things got her all worked up. Teddy had always been Lily's favorite brother…he was Lily's protector when Harry wasn't around, most of the time the needed protection was from James and him…it was extremely fun to prank Lily, she was so naïve when it came to them, Albus chuckled at that thought.

The train sped through the Scottish fields, her friends and family became quieter with each passing mile creating a rather calm atmosphere. The silent compartment made Lily enter into a trance and without her consent; she went down memory lane once again…

_I was reading a book by the fire in my father's __office, I was bored to death…my brothers were at Hogwarts, Daddy was working and mom was currently following the English National Quidditch Team through Europe, writing about their performance in the European Quiddicth Tournament. Hugo was staying for a few days with his muggle grandparents, leaving me to fend for myself. I sighed in frustration and threw the book to the floor. _

_I sat at my father__'s chair and started spinning to try and amuse myself. I had enough; I was going to get out of the house no matter what. I took the floo powder and threw it to the flames, instantly becoming emerald green, "Auror's Departmet", since Daddy was the head of the department his fireplace had a direct connection. I instantly saw the receptionist, an elderly woman by the name of Jenna. She smiled at me and gestured for me to wait; she got up and went to Daddy's office_

_I was patched directly to his office fireplace, I smiled at my father, "What's the matter Princess?" he looked kind of worried_

"_I am bored, I am all alone in the house," I whined, he chuckled at the stubbornness on my face, I pouted…and began counting down the seconds, "How about we treat ourselves to some Florean Forstecue's?" I grinned, I loved getting ice-cream with Daddy…he always ordered the most outrageous and bizarre tastes, I jumped into his office and waited until he finished with some papers; 5 minutes later we were out of there. _

Lily automatically smiled while the memory faded; she stared out the window and watched at the setting sun, creating a beautiful shade of colors that reflected on the untouched snow on the ground. Lily's mindless wanderings unlocked something that had been buried for years in the back of her mind…her repressed memories from the past 6 years hit her like a moving avalanche

_I was silently staring at my mother's muggle portrait in Daddy's office while everyone was paying their respects on the ground floor. Through the opened door I could hear the people's movement. After two hours of hiding at the office, Miss Green found me and made me go downstairs…everyone was asking for me. I reluctantly followed her to the stairs but stayed glued to my spot at the top of them, the first sight that reached me was my father…his usually full of life green eyes were filled with such sadness and despair that I just wanted to hug him but my legs were suddenly made of jello and I fell to the floor, silent tears were falling through my cheeks…I understood what was happening but I didn't want to embrace the idea that my mother was not going to be there in the morning. I felt someone at my side, when I looked up Teddy was sitting next to me, he took me in his arms and went downstairs where in a matter of seconds people I didn't know were hugging and kissing me, seconds later I became overwhelmed by the sea of people and when I had the chance I sneaked to Daddy's office once again where I stayed for the remainder of the wake._

_The__ day passed in a blur, the house was eerily quiet when Miss Green put my brothers and me down to sleep, I was exhausted and fell into a deep slumber within seconds. I was woken up hour later by a loud crash and screaming…I was confused, suddenly Miss Green and Grandma Molly entered my room_

"_Lily dear, wake up…" I just stared at my grandmother waiting for an explanation, she made me get up from my bed and passed my coat to Miss Green, "help her with her coat and make a duffel bag with some clothes for her…HURRY," Grandma slipped out of my room while Miss Green helped me with my coat and directed my clothes into a bag with her wand. Teddy came into my room and took my hand and bag, when we were in the hallway I heard clearly who was screaming, without notice I led go of Teddy's hand and ran to my father's office, he tried to restrain me but I was too fast for him; I entered and for the first time I saw my father drunk, everything was upside down…broken vases, chairs and even one of the couches. _

_I saw Uncle Ron restraining my father and grandma trying to console him; tears began rolling down my face and silently walked to where my father was, "Daddy," I gave him my hand but he violently brushed it off, I was speechless_

"_GET OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU…you…you…look…just like her," he pushed me out of his way and I fell to the floor, I was puzzled and hurt, in my 9 years of life my father had never ever treated so horribly; Teddy was at my side, Uncle Ron was stupidly gawking at Daddy and Grandma Molly slapped him._

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER…if you treat Lily like that again, I'll make sure it is the last thing you do," she walked away from him and motioned Teddy to help me; he dragged me out of the office, "kill me then, death is a better option than living without her," was the last thing I heard my father say for six months.__ I had to live at the Burrow for over six months and when I went home, Daddy was in a zombie like state and did everything mechanically; he seldom looked me in the eyes and spent less and less time at home…our relationship had changed and I had no idea why, I tried in numerous occasions to rekindle it but he simply didn't want to…even the smallest glimpse of me reminded him of mom._

Lily shuddered at that memory…years later she found out that Kreacher went to Teddy when he saw him out of control; Teddy informed Molly and Ron, that was how Molly knew and why she got Lily and her brothers out of the house.

A lump had already formed on Lily's throat; she violently shoved the painful image back into the farthest corner of her mind. She started focusing on happier times to try and undo the lump…hardly succeeding.

The train finally stopped in King Cross Station, Albus took Lily's trunk which gave her the liberty to run out and calm down before seeing her family. When she stepped out of the train the first thing she saw was a tall turquoise haired man with a big grin plastered on his face…without thinking she sped to him as if a herd of wild hippogriffs were chasing her, she jumped at him and hugged her oldest brother

"TEDDY," was all she could say before being suffocated by his hagridesque bear hug, she didn't cared, she had missed him terribly…she clung to him, James came into her peripheral view

He stared at the scene, "Lilybug, if you continue with this, I am going to think that he is your favorite brother," he had his arms crossed over his chest, trying to imitate a hurt expression

Lily finally let go of Teddy and crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and looked at James, "what gave you the idea that you were my favorite?" she stuck her tongue out to him and grinned, he blinked at his sister and laughed…she hugged him and out of habit slapped his arm, Teddy and Albus were laughing at them.

"lets go home, even though I love family reunions like the next guy, I really want to get out of here," Albus said in a dramatic tone and started walking to the barrier…everyone followed and within seconds they were received at Potter Manor by an overwhelmed Kreacher (he missed having a full house) and his famous home made chocolate chip cookies which everyone ate rather avidly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first days of Christmas break passed comfortably, the siblings were catching up on everything that was going on with their lives. Apparently James was going to be drafted for the English National Quidditch team and his relationship with Alanna was becoming quite serious (he was thinking of asking her to move in with him to Grimmauld Place); Albus had a job waiting at Gringotts after he graduated and was seriously thinking of getting back together with Cecilia Edwards which Lily thought was a terrible mistake…the girl was obnoxious, stupid and extremely easy (something Albus was not aware off apparently); Teddy and Victoire were expecting a baby girl in late march; they loved the nursery Lily had decorated for her future niece and they had promised her that she would use it frequently.

Harry had left the house on a mission the day before they came home from Hogwarts and had not returned yet, according to Miss Green and Kreacher he was supposed to come home a day before Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve at the Potter household was going to be just for close family, Christmas day however was another whole story; the whole Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan was going to have Christmas lunch at The Burrow and the present exchange routine would take place there.

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day came and went, without a glimpse of the famous Boy-Who-Lived; he sent an owl explaining that he needed to stay in Italy to protect the Auror's team identity. Neither James nor Albus or Teddy were surprised or bothered by this turn of events…Lily on the other hand felt like he had slapped her, she really wanted to see him…she missed her father.

After a long lunch with all her family, Lily was lying on her bed throwing herself a pity party…it hurt like hell celebrating Christmas without him (it was the first time he had actually missed it), even though he didn't forget to leave a present for each of them it was not enough for her, she wanted him. She unconsciously rubbed her neck, to feel once again her cold skin, even after 6 months she still could not assimilate the absence of the locket that had become a part of her…she mentally kicked herself for losing it over a fit of rage.

Suddenly a light humming was heard all over the room, puzzled she got up and started searching for the source of the sound. She opened her night table drawer and realized that the humming was coming from Scorpius Christmas present (she had completely forgotten about it)…she took it and started unwrapping it to find a neatly wrapped piece of parchment on top of a squared dark velvet box

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you had a great day filled happiness and your loved ones. I am really impressed at your patience; even if I forced it upon you…remember that patience is a virtue. Enjoy your present._

_See you at Hogwarts, love_

_Scorpius_

Lily smiled at his sarcasm and opened the velvet box; inside was the most exquisite platinum chain with a small heart shaped pendant adorned with rubies and a small line of diamonds that went around the heart's edge. She was admiring it when she felt an inscription on the back of the heart; it was a simple sentence…but had a great meaning to her

"_Home is where the heart is", _a single tear fell down her cheek…_stupid sensitive Scorpius_; she smiled assimilating the meaning of the phrase and tied the necklace around her neck.

* * *

OK. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but it turns out I am review junky...so since I have 17 people on the alert list, I am going to post chapter 8 UNTIL I have 10 signed reviews for this chapter.


	8. When truth hits it might hurt like hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you everyone that has reviewed! I love reading them. I've become a review junkie! lol.

This chapter is completely from Scorpius's point of view to give you a better view of the character. As a warning it contains a sexual scene...not very explicit. I hope you like it and I can't wait for your feedback

* * *

4 months later…

Scorpius Malfoy was furiously stumping through the Hogwarts corridors; his temper tantrum was caused by none other than his supposedly best friend, Stephen Parker. The slimy git had dared to ask Lily out…he was mad at him because Lily was very fragile and he knew how Stephen was with women, a new flavor each week. In the last months he had become her protector and emotional support…she was the little sister he never had and if stupid Parker wanted to screw her he had to pass over his dead body. The fact that he was imprisoned inside the castle during Easter break had him on edge…he really wanted to finish with the bloody N.E.W.T.S and enjoy his two year long sabbatical.

He kept walking without paying attention to his surroundings, suddenly he crashed into something or rather an extremely small someone, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL," the blonde glared at the small fourth year Ravenclaw that had caused this little incident; the poor boy was nursing his offended butt and cowering at his glare. Scorpius was not know for his kindness, especially if that somebody had aggravated him in any way or form, he closed hi eyes and started counting, _1 2 3 4 5…Head Boy…example…Mcgonagall will skin me alive…1 2 3 4 5…Head Boy…Head Boy, _by the time he had calmed down and opened his eyes the boy had escaped his wrath, his still hot temper suffered a blow, that kid would have been the perfect escape for his bottled anger towards that bloody backstabber…so he did something he would have never done if he had eye witnesses, he screamed at the top of his lungs like a three year old and cursed an ugly looking gargoyle statue that became a pile of ruble. Feeling a little better he decided it was time to head back to the common room and relax after a long…very long and boring studying day...hell studying week

He was almost at the common room entrance when he realized that he was still carrying the package he was supposed to send Lily home, she had forgotten her transfiguration book and needed it to study, he groaned at the perspective of heading back to the owlery, _stupid Parker. _He reached his destination and started looking for a snow-white owl, he spotted it and smiled at his Christmas present from Lily

"Apollo," when the owl heard his name he dutifully ruffled his feathers and flew to his owner outstretched arm. He stroked the bird and tied up the package and gave him a letter for her, "Deliver this to Lily and please hurry up, her majesty will skin us alive if she does not get the book," the owl hooted in response and took off…Scorpius grinned, he was very grateful for him…Apollo had been the best Christmas present ever. When he no longer could see the bird in the night sky he sighed in relief and headed back to the comfort of his room.

He entered the Slytherin common room and was surprised to find the whole house (the students that stayed for the break) in the middle of a full blown house party…he grinned, _perfect, _he knew that as a Head Boy he had to report any bad behavior, underage drinking would qualify as such but he needed something to steam off and this was a great opportunity to distract himself from N.E.W.T.S, Parker and the fact that he missed Lily like crazy. He went directly to the drinks table to find only bottles of firewhisky, vodka, rum and something called jaggermeister. He served himself a glass of firewhiskey and drank it in one gulp…he choked, _damn cheap firewhiskey, _he served himself a few others and sat on one of the couches and started people watching. He was extremely entertained seeing his usually proper housemates lose control with total inebriation.

Scorpius was refilling his drink when Stephen came bouncing in extremely drunk, "Hello, Mr. Head Boy! Enjoying our little soirée?" he clapped the blonde's back, he grumbled in response and murmured something unintelligible, "What did you say Scor?" the grey eyed Slytherin glared at his friend

"Nothing Parker," Scorpius stared at him with contempt, Stephen frowned at him and kept staring at him, Stephen's brown eyes were fixated on his friend…Scorpius was extremely hard to read but years of friendship had given him knowledge about the blonde's behavior and for him it was quite easy to figure out what was bothering him; Stephen's features lighted up with a knowingly smile, "Does this has to do with a certain Slytherin red-head?" Scorpius continued to sulk while giving him the cold shoulder

"I swear Scor, you are acting like a little spoiled princess. I sometimes think you might be gay…are you?" the blonde looked at him appalled, _HOW DARE HE, _Scorpius grabbed a shot glass filled with a brown liquid and swallowed the it…he frowned at him

"Ask your sister how gay I am, she can give you first hand information," he turned around leaving a bewildered and speechless Stephen, he internally grinned and grabbed the first hot girl he found to dance…he could be a whole lot of things but gay was not one of them.

He placed his hands on the girl's hips and began dancing to the song's rhythm. Scorpius was a gentleman when the girl in question was a lady, in this case the girl that was shamelessly flirting with him was non other than Lynn Zabini…she was far from being a lady. She closed the gap between their bodies and began swaying her hips seductively too close to his lower half of the body, he moved his hands lower down her back and started kissing her with such force and lust that she moaned into his mouth, he grinned…he loved being irresistible; she nestled her face into his neck and started kissing every piece of skin she could get her mouth on and nibbling on it. He grabbed her face and started massaging her lower lip waiting for entrance; his hands were searching for a way into her shirt when he felt a hand going down his trousers while the other one was running through his blonde hair, he moaned in pleasure at her touch

"How about we take this somewhere else," he asked huskily to Lynn, she responded by taking his hand and guiding him to his dorm room. When they arrived they casted a series of spells and contraception charms and fell into his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seventh year Slytherin boys had learned the hard way that waking up Scorpius Malfoy from his beauty sleep was a death wish, something like poking a sleeping dragon or bothering a manticore. When the hungover boys saw Lynn doing the walk of shame they chose to wait for him to wake up, nobody wanted to end up in the Hospital Wing.

Scorpius woke up with his head pounding, he rolled over and groaned…he felt like a herd of Hippogriffs and the Hogwarts Express had passed over his head at the same time, _damn cheap alcohol, _he opened the curtains from his four poster bed and found a grinning Stephen holding a small black bottle

"What do you want," he growled at his best friend, "it's too damn early to be so bloody happy," Stephen ran his fingers through his hair and handed the bottle to the grumpy Slytherin

"I swear you are such a delicate princess. Here take this," he shoved the bottle to Scorpius and waited for him to drink it, he eyed him suspiciously, Stephen chuckled "its Weasley hangover solution," the blonde finally opened it and swallowed the murky solution…in seconds he was feeling better

"Thanks," Scorpius got up from bed and stretched, "I think it would be better to lock up the family jewels," Stephen sniggered; Scorpius realized he was star naked; he shrugged, grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"Had a good night, Scor?" the blonde smirked and flopped into his bed, "Apollo dropped this for you," he threw Scorpius a letter and went to the bathroom. He took it and grinned when he saw Lily's handwriting

_Hey Scor!_

_Hope you are having a great holiday, don't stress yourself over N.E.W.T.S you are going to do brilliantly. Thanks for the book, I needed it badly to continue studying Transfiguration. _

_On a brighter note, Marie Lupin was born two days ago! She is the most beautiful little girl alive, she takes after her mother and guess wha¡?! They made me her godmot__her! I am very excited to be such and important part of Marie's life. _

_See you in a couple of days, Love,_

_Lily_

_Ps. I sent some pictures of my baby goddaughter. _

He could not suppress a smile while watching through the pictures; they were showing an extremely happy and excited Lily holding a pink bundle waving and smiling to the person who had taken the pictures. She looked stunning and better yet, she seemed so carefree and blissful that he wished to be there with her and be a part of it. He kept gazing at the pictures for what it seemed hours but in reality were a few minutes, he didn't realize that Parker was intently analyzing him from his bed…he growled at him and gave him the Malfoy glare, of course it had not the desired effect. Stephen rolled his eyes at him and sent a flying pillow towards him; the pillow reached his target right in the middle of his face

"Grow up Parker," he grumbled in his direction, Stephen got up from his bed and sat directly in front of his life long friend, he stared directly into his grey eyes

"Man, I am sorry to tell you this but…you have it bad," the blonde gave his friend a confused look and waited for him to continue, he really had no idea what he was talking about, seeing the hesitation of Scorpius he continued, "you are head over heels in love with the Potter Princess," Malfoy started to laugh, in fact he was clutching his sides due to the excess amount of laughing (something that rarely happened)

"Parker, are you using potions again?" he managed to say after he regained a little control over himself, he was looking at his friend like he was barking mad, "Maybe you should ingress into St. Mungo's for rehabilitation," he just looked at him with an extremely serious expression

"You know Scorpius, for someone so damn brilliant you are completely daft," Scorpius just kept staring at him bewildered, "you don't see how you look at her…how you light up when you are with her. I'm sorry to inform you, but you are in love with her," the blonde's grin faltered as the words he was hearing finally sank in. He had been blind to what he was really feeling, but thanks to Stephen he had now realized he was speaking the truth, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration…he was indeed in love with her, "Damn it,"

Stephen chuckled at his friend, "I really pity you, I wouldn't want to be in your position…with three overprotective brothers and a father, not to count the whole Weasley family, Good luck with that," Scorpius just groaned and began hitting himself with a pillow.

"I hate you Parker. I was so content in my ignorance, DAMN YOU," Stephen left his friend to ponder on everything he had learned.

Scorpius was angry with himself, how in the name of Merlin's bloody saggy pants could he permit to fall for her. He was supposed to be her protector, the shoulder she could lean on when needed. He could not let this discovery interfere with their relationship; she was emotionally fragile and would not be able to bear something like this and get out of it unscathed…goddamned his bloody weakness. Now he had to address his little problem the best way he knew…to ignore it and hope it might go away, which he definitely knew wouldn't happen…he was completely screwed and needed to think of something to control the situation. For the first time in his life he was in love but he knew Lily was not emotionally prepared to be in a relationship, especially with him.

* * *

12 signed reviews for the next chapter!!

Scorpius is far from being perfect, he is also a spoiled pampered rich boy, sorry if anyone was offended.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Sweet moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing I love hearing from you: fearblank, The Marauderet, x8xdanix6x, LavenderExtract, pepperluck and runningYODA (please don't stop reviewing!!!! It makes my day to read them)

* * *

For the first in his life Scorpius Malfoy was nervous, later that day everyone was supposed to come back from the Easter Break… he would finally see Lily after his epiphany. He was aware that his actor skills would be put into the test...one he could not fail; he needed to act as if everything was the same when it wasn't in order to protect her. He was currently fidgeting in the dorm room to the displeasure of Stephen who was trying to read a magazine in the comfort of his bed.

"Malfoy, either you calm down or I'll make you," a desperate Stephen threaten Scorpius, in response he threw a pillow at his friend who caught it in midair; he checked his reflection on the mirror and decided to go fly before she got back.

Scorpius was halfway down to the Quidditch pitch when he decided it was not a good idea, so he opted to take a walk through the school grounds instead…to calm his nerves and complete his strategy. He had to wait for the right time to talk to her about what he was feeling. He was still angry at himself for letting it happen but also extremely happy, for the first time he actually cared for a girl…a girl that was perfect for him, who complemented him to perfection, a girl who he would proudly present as his girlfriend, he smiled at this thought. He was glad Lucius had passed away months before; he never liked his grandfather…he had been the cause of all his family misfortunes, sure they still had money but their reputation had been shattered after his implication with Voldemort; Scorpius father, Draco, had worked extremely hard over the years to rebuild it but still it had never been the same…the Malfoys were forever branded. He knew his mother and grandmother were going to support his decision, they only wanted him to be happy, his father on the other hand would be a more little difficult to convince due to the animosity he and Harry Potter had during their time as Hogwarts students, in the end he would have to relent and support him...How could he not, he was the sole heir to the Malfoy name and estate. He continued to wander until the sun began to set, he checked his clock and realized that everyone must be entering the Great Hall for dinner…she had finally arrived.

He entered the Great Hall and the first thing he did was search for the petite red-head, the girl in question was on the other end of the hall talking with Constance and Gaia, his stomach did a somersault at the sight of her, _yes, definitely completely screwed…get a grip you are a Malfoy for crying out loud, _he walked towards her, _act cool…don't show anything, _in the end the sound of her laughter completely melted him, he grinned at the sight of her. He finally reached her, when Lily realized that Scorpius was behind her, she turned around and jumped into his arms

"Hey handsome," she greeted him while he spun with her

"Hey yourself beautiful," he finally led go of her and both were completely oblivious to Albus Potter's and Lynn Zabini's murderous glares. They both sat down at the Slytherin table and began to catch up. Lily was showing him and Constance pictures of baby Marie, while the girls were completely gushing over the baby, he had to maintain his image so he watched in contempt the photographs. In reality Scorpius was a sucker for babies, he begged his parents for a baby brother or sister but unfortunately his mother suffered a complication after a miscarriage and left her sterile, forever ending his big brother dream. He didn't know Marie Lupin but he was completely in love with her, in part because Lily dotted on the girl but her sweet baby face was impossible to resist.

_Doing a great job...control yourself, _Scorpius was immersed in his thoughts and didn't notice Lily watching him intently with a curious look

"Scorpius are you alright? You seem a little off," _busted_, he smiled nervously and laughed, "I am great," Lily kept staring at him, she didn't believe him but decided to drop the subject, she squeezed his hand and started eating. He did it too just to do something with his hands and prevent them from doing something stupid.

Hugo came and sat down with Constance much to the whole Slytherin table dismay, everyone was glaring at the Gryffindor that had dared invade their territory, Scorpius being one of them. Lily and Constance ignored everyone and began attending their guest. Hugo kept glancing over at Scorpius and frowned, something about the blonde was different and he didn't like how he was looking at Lily.

When everyone finished dinner they parted to their corresponding common rooms to rest and begin once again their responsibilities as students. Lily and Constance arrived a few minutes after the rest of their housemates; they had stayed to chat a little bit with Lily's relatives. Constance was telling her all about her holidays in Australia, but Lily became distracted by the sight of Scorpius talking with Lynn; she shrugged it off and went to her room with Constance.

Like every night Lily snuck out of her room and went to the seventh year's dormitory. She casted a disillusionment charm and tip toed towards his bed. The light of the bathroom was on, so she had to be extra careful. She climbed into the bed and found him soundly asleep, she smiled…he was such a princess when it came to his sleep time; she had to muffle her sniggers. Out of habit he had left the right side of the bed for her, she got in and the minute he felt her, he rolled over and embraced her in a spoon position…she relaxed into him and shut her eyes, she was in desperate need of rest, the Easter Break had messed her sleeping habits...making her an night owl.

Scorpius woke up to find an empty bed, so typical of Lily…she was an early riser. He stretched and found that most of his dorm mates were already down at the Great Hall having breakfast. He took his time on the shower and began singing, he was glad he was alone…he didn't know what his signing could do to his reputation, after all he still had to uphold it. He dressed in his school uniform and went directly to the Great Hall to eat something, he was starving.

His day had a bright beginning; he really hoped everything would continue like this…he didn't want to lose his good mood. He sat down between Lily and Stephen and filled his plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast. He was about to take his first bite when his father eagle-owl dropped a letter for him. His curiosity roused, his mother had owled him yesterday and he was not expecting any correspondence from them, at least in two more days. He opened it and in a matter of seconds his good mood was replaced by anger and disgust…he angrily got up and searched the entire Slytherin table for her, he needed to have another word with Lynn. Lily and Stephen were surprised at Scorpius's sudden outburst, Lily tried to grab him but he was already too far away.

She grabbed the letter he received and was about to read it when she heard shouting at the other end of the table. Scorpius was holding Lynn's upper arm and screaming at her

Lynn was scared; she just kept staring at him while he ranted in front of everyone, "WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Lynn was cowering below his cold stare, the whole Great Hall was intently hearing and watching the scene unfold in the Slytherin table, "JUST BECAUSE WE SHAGGED IT DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE GETTING MARRIED," by now Lily and Stephen had gotten to his side and were trying to soothe the rampaging Slytherin, "GET THIS INTO YOUR THICK SKULL, WE ARE NOT BETHROTHED AND NEVER WILL BE. WHEN I DECIDE TO MARRY, I WILL CERTAINLY NOT MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU…YOU GOLDDIGGING…"

Lily sank her fingernails into his arm and scowled at him, before he disrespected her anymore…he was humiliating her in front of everyone, "Scorpius," her tone was final, he violently led go of her and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, "come on, I'll walk you to class. You don't have to spend anymore time with the likes of her," they both left the Great Hall to everyone's stares. Lynn was paralyzed and did not move from her spot until Naomi moved her out.

Lily was angry at him for his behavior, she knew he had a horrid temper but in her five years at Hogwarts she had never seen him lose it in front of the whole school, he had completely humiliated her and what it was worse, he had almost called her a whore.

He left her outside the Potions dungeon and left to god knows where. She had tried to talk to him but his gaze was colder than usual and she frankly had been afraid to utter a single word, she hoped he would never look at her like that...a stare full of disgust and hate. She was 15 minutes early to her class, so she sat down on her place and took out the letter Scorpius had received and finished reading it

_Son,_

_Your mother and I are extremely happy with your decision. The Zabini's owled us yesterday and led us know about your plans with Lynn. Your mother and grandmother are a little disappointed and angry because you didn't tell them yourself and they had to find out from someone else. Don't worry we are going to revise the betrothal contract. After you graduate we can talk and straighten out the details so you can marry after your sabbatical and after she graduates. _

_Love _

_F__ather_

Lily was surprised; no wonder why he had gone ballistic. Lynn had tried to guilty him into marrying her. Lynn was considered the house slut, she did everyone she liked. She was sorry for her...the way he had humiliated her was horrible, but he had a right to be upset. The whole school was going to be murmuring about the incident. Suddenly it hit her, she was interfering in his love life; he was always looking after her and had no time for him. The thought made her anxious, she had no idea what she had to do or what would happen with her. The Easter Break had shown her that she still depended on him to create an emotional equilibrium to stop her from losing herself once again. She had to talk to him, the sooner the better.

Lynn suffered a nervous breakdown after the Great Hall incident and had to be hospitalized in the Hospital Wing for several days, which gave Lily some time to relax before confronting the angry bull. She was sure; she would blame her for everything.

After a rather trying and long week, Saturday finally came and with it a Hogsmead trip. Lily dragged Scorpius through the entire magical town shopping for baby Marie and much to his panic, he became her Barbie doll.

Lily was perusing through the boutique's racks while the sale witch was fitting some jeans to the young wizard.

"Lilyyyyy," he whined, he always hated going shopping, that was why her mother usually just ordered his custom made black suits and some shirts to go with them, "please can we leave," he pouted, the red head began laughing, he really was a big baby and sometimes gave more trouble than little Marie.

"You need to diversify your wardrobe," she stated matter of factly and passed him a very unmalfoy black v-neck t-shirt to go with the jeans, he was at the brink of tears (figuratively), "Ok, try this one and then we can leave," he smiled like a Cheshire cat and tried it on…much to the pleasure of the sale witch and Lily...His well muscled chest and six pack was an unforgettable picture.

They finally finished shopping; Scorpius was maneuvering the shopping bags with a little magic…after all magic was bloody helpful. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Scorpius went to the common room to leave the bags while she directed herself to the kitchens to grab a snack for both of them.

They walked down to the lake and sat down below an oak tree, Scorpius was leaning into the tree trunk while Lily lied down on Scorpius stomach. A very comfortable silence settled between them…he was reading some Arithmancy notes while she read a muggle novel (Wuthering Heights). He took a lock of her red hair and absentmindly started playing with it; Lily was falling into a light slumber but was abruptly shaken out of it when Scorpius stretched his legs.

"Sorry, Lils," she didn't move from her place…she was trying to bring up the subject that had bother her from her first day back.

She stared up at him, "Scorpius…is my sleep problem interfering with your love life?" he looked at her with a bemused expression and chuckled, "Does this has to do with Lynn?" she nodded, "No, she was an escape to accumulated stress," she sat up and gazed into his grey eyes, "Are you sure?" he nodded and kissed her forehead, she smiled and resumed her previous position. They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying each other company.

Scorpius knew he was really screwed…accidentally he had found his soul mate and was considering cancelling his two year sabbatical, he didn't want to leave her in England while he traveled the world. Most importantly he was scared that she would find someone when he wasn't there to fight for her. A brown owl perched itself on one of the branches of the Oak Tree, he screeched for their attention, both of them gazed up to see it, the owl flew down and gave Lily a letter...she recognized James's owl Fiona and grinned opening the letter

_Lily,_

_How was your week? I hope you are studying for your O.W.L.S. (yeah right!). I am missing you like crazy. Training is great! I am dying to see you at the Ministry Summer Ball. I have a new teammate (wink wink) that I know you are going to love, I'll introduce you to him at the Ball._

_Love_

_James_

Lily was surprised, James wanted to introduce a boy to her...that was definitely interesting and new to her, she was eager to meet this mystery man. Scorpius had read the letter without her taking notice and was furious at James Potter for trying to set her up...she was his and nobody would change that, of course he had to stake his claim without her realizing how he felt.

* * *

Ok, I am sorry for bribing you. I feel bad keeping the chapters to myself. Please review! I really love reading your opinions and comments about my story. Thank you so much. I just want something that tells me that I am doing a good job and you are enjoying what I write...I think it is not so much to ask...

PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!


	10. A bitter sweet goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing!: x8xdanix6x, The Marauderet, angelface86, LatinBrauty1002, boostarryeyes and CherryBlossomGirl22. Also thanks to everyone that has the story on story alert or favorte story!!

The song from The Manticores: Micheal Bublé - Save the last dance

* * *

**Lily's Point of View**

Lily Potter exited the Great Hall with a smile; she had just finished her Ancient Runes O.W.L. exam…the last O.W.L. Today was her last official day as a Hogwarts fifth year. She sighed in relief, she was sure she had gotten an Outstanding for almost every class, except Care of Magical Creatures…she loved Hagrid but his classes were extremely dangerous or just simply boring. She looked at her watch and realized it was later than she had thought…which left her exactly with three hours to eat something and get ready for the Ministry Summer Ball…this year it was going to be hosted by the school because it was the 25th anniversary of the Second Wizarding War. She was very excited, there was a mystery man for her, courtesy of James and Teddy would bring little Marie.

Lily arrived at her common room and noticed that none of the seventh years were there, they were probably still at their Arithmancy N.E.W.T. exam, she was a little disappointed…she wanted to see Scorpius, for the last two weeks they had spent too little time together. She sighed once again and rapidly went up to her room. Constance and Gaia were already there, fussing over their hair and makeup.

"Hey lils," Constance shouted from the bathroom, "Lysander came by and leaved a letter for you," Lily frowned. She hadn't spoken to Lysander for ages…she was still angry at him for being a tattle tale; she grabbed the letter that was lying on her bedside table.

_Lilykins,_

_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I miss my best friend._

_Love,_

_Lysander_

Lily smiled, it was time to forgive him, she had given him hell long enough; he had been with her through better and worse and in a bizarre way he had her best interests at heart. She made the resolution to make peace with him later tonight. Time was passing and she needed to get ready.

Constance, Gaia and Lily were looking at their reflection in the full length mirror from their room, before finally going down to the Hogwarts Grounds. The Ministry outdid itself. The Marquee they set up on the grounds was beautifully decorated. All of the walls had pictures of the people that died during the First and Second Wizarding Wars; it was like watching different silent movies all over the place. The photographs showed smiling people; the whole tent was a big moving scrapbook. A particular picture caught Lily's attention, she recognized it from her father's photo album…it the photo that had her paternal grandparents on their wedding day with Great Uncle Sirius laughing, besides them was her whole maternal family waving happily at her…Uncle Fred and George were pranking her mother. She smiled at her family and with her fingertips touched her smiling mother…she looked so different from what she remembered.

She went looking for her real family which was extremely easy to locate in the sea of people that were already there. The Weasleys stood out with their flaming red hair, not to mention they were the loudest bunch. On her way towards them she saw Scorpius silently arguing with his parents and a couple she assumed was Lynn's. He looked livid and ready to kill, his father was furious and Lynn's father was threatening the Malfoys. She made a mental note to ask him later what all was about. The only thing that was important in that moment was baby Marie that was squirming in her mother's arm to get free. Lily quicken her pace

"Hello precious," she cooed the baby extending her arms to get a hold of her. She swore Marie smiled at her. "How about I introduce you to someone?" Lily asked the baby that responded with a gurgle, "time to go and mingle," She went and hugged her grandparents before going with Scorpius. Her father hadn't arrived yet nor James and the mystery man.

Lily looked over to the place she had seen him…his parents were still talking with the Zabinis, but not Scorpius on sight, _he must be by the lake, _she directed her pace towards the oak tree by the lake, he surely would be there…it had became a place for them to sulk when angry or sad.

**Scorpius****'s Point of View**

After a long and tiring N.E.W.T.S. exam day, Scorpius Malfoy only wanted a power nap before the evening affairs started. To his great misfortune, the Arithmancy exam took longer than expected because the wanker of the examinator couldn't be on time. After finishing it, he took a quick shower and went down to the ball marquee…he felt like he was going to battle a dragon without his wand. His parents and Lynn's parents were going to give him hell for not signing that damn betrothal contract. He was of age and they could not force him into doing something he didn't want to, he was not marrying someone that was referred to as the Slytherin's school broom…just because everyone could ride it. He knew who he wanted and she would be his…no matter what, he didn't care how spoiled he sounded but he knew he would not love any other girl like he loved Lily.

In a spirit of change he decided to leave his trademark black suit behind and use a gray one…his mother always begged him to use it but he never wanted to, now she would be happy and Lily would see a "new" Scorpius. He checked himself on the mirror_, I am an extremely good looking bloke, _he grinned and went down to the grounds…it was inevitable to face his father and the Zabinis, it was better to do it sooner rather than later and in a direct manner just like taking off a band aid.

He entered the marquee to find his parents already talking with the Zabinis and Lynn by their side; they were all smiling and laughing which was definitely not good for him. He slowly walked towards them; he wanted to leave this whole ordeal behind and by the look of it, it was going to be extremely difficult to do it.

He embraced his grandmother, "Grandmother, I really have missed you," Narcissa Malfoy couldn't suppress a smile…she had her faults but not loving her son and grandson was not one of them. She kissed his cheek and made room for an anxious Astoria.

"Scorpius, the house is empty without you," Mrs. Malfoy embraced her only son and kissed both his cheeks. He smiled at his mother and turned to say hi to his father which consisted of only a casual handshake, the Malfoy men were very strict on showing emotions to one another.

He faced the Zabinis and like a gentleman kissed the back of Mrs. Zabini's hand and shook Mr. Zabini's. He nodded in Lynn's direction and waited for the ranting to being.

"Son, Mr. Zabini and I have been talking," Draco Malfoy started the dreaded conversation, Scorpius just nodded to keep his father talking, "We think that due to your actions," Draco looked at his son and Lynn, "you have to get married…it's the right thing to do," Scorpius sighed and started counting to control his temper…his father had to be kidding. He had already told him that he would not marry Lynn under any circumstance. The Zabinis, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy, and Lynn were expectantly waiting for his response

"Father, like I told you on my last letter, I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY HER. Why can't you understand that?" Mr. Zabini expression suddenly changed…he was seconds away from murdering Scorpius in front of everyone, "Mr. Zabini with all due respect, just because I shagged Lynn doesn't mean I am going to marry her," Scorpius took a deep breath, "If that was the case she would have to marry half the school," Mrs. Zabini and Mrss. Malfoy had to suppress a little scream…Lynn was the color of a tomato and Mr. Zabini's right temple was throbbing. Draco Malfoy had to suppress a chuckle…he loved that his son had a mind of his own, so different from him and Lucius. Scorpius actually fought for what he wanted instead of just waiting for life to be handed to him.

Scorpius saw on his peripheral vision that Lily was exiting the marquee with a baby he supposed was little Marie Lupin…how he wanted to be with her. "Excuse me," the younger Malfoy left the adults speechless. His parents were trying to stifle a smile.

**Lily's Point of View **

To Lily's disappointment he was not by the oak tree. Baby Marie was getting fussy so she started to rock her and hum a lullaby. She was absorbed with the baby that she missed when Scorpius arrived and leaned against a nearby tree.

"You are going to be a great mother," the matter of fact statement made by the blonde caught her off guard and she stopped humming. When she looked at him, she smiled and extended her hand for him to join her.

"I hope to be," the red head caressed the baby's cheek, "Marie, this is Scorpius," Lily lifted up the baby to show her Scorpius, "Scor, this is Marie," Scorpius smiled and shook the baby's hand. Suddenly Marie Lupin extended her arms to him, "Look Scor, she likes you!" Scorpius looked nervously at Lily and then at Marie…in the end he relented to Marie's wishes and very uncertainly grabbed the baby and held her to his chest, in instants she fell into a deep slumber. Lily was amazed at how quickly Marie took to Scorpius, in a matter of seconds she had gained his heart and he her trust. Scorpius started rocking her emulating Lily's movements.

"Wait here, I am going to get Blinky to take her to the inn," Lily laughed all the way back into the marquee thinking of Scorpius scared look…she was going to leave him there all alone with a baby nonetheless.

When she went back in, she searched for Teddy and Victoire, she finally found them with Aunt Fleur, "Victoire," her cousin smiled at her, "Marie fell asleep and I am looking for Blinky to take her to the inn,"

"With whom you dared to you leave my daughter," Teddy sternly asked his little sister. Lily gulped, "With Scorpius. It's not like he is going to kill her," Victoire slapped her husband's arm, "don't mind him sweetie. Just call Blinky, she must be with the rest of the house-elves," Lily did as she was told and when the house-elf came to her, she gave her instructions about little Marie.

Lily had all the intentions to go back to him, unfortunately James caught up with her…with an extremely good-looking man. She forgot where she was going and stayed chatting with her brother and James's friend and teammate, an extremely attractive American Quidditch player named Jordan.

**Scorpius Point of View**

Scorpius was waiting for Lily to come back. He felt really weird rocking a baby…it was surreal; he now understood why Lily loved the little girl so much. He couldn't restrain to smile at the sleeping form that was currently residing on his chest. He heard movements and sighed in relief

"Lily, you finally came back," to his surprise a small house-elf with a uniform with the Potter family crest on his chest appeared before him. The little creature looked nervous and scared

"Mistress Lily sent Blinky for baby mistress," Blinky's big brown eyes looked expectantly up to Scorpius waiting for him to give Marie to her. He carefully moved the sleeping baby from his chest and gave her to the house-elf which instantly disappeared.

He was a little bit pissed, Lily had abandoned him. He entered the marquee and instantly recognized her…she was dancing with a stranger. He frowned and directed himself towards the bar where he found Constance and Gaia looking at Lily and her mystery dance partner and murmuring between them…he cleared his throat

"Constance, who is the bloke that's dancing with Lily," he tried to maintain his cool which was becoming more difficult seeing the wanker touching his Lily

Constance smiled at him, "the tall, dark and handsome?" she asked. She loved to push Scorpius's buttons and Lily was definitely one.

He glared at his best friend cousin "whatever," Constance stifled a laugh and decided to answer his question, "That is Jordan Kensington, the new Puddlemere United chaser," both girls left him alone to ponder this new information.

Not only this wanker was dancing Lily…he was the stupid bloke that had accepted what he didn't wanted. Scorpius had been pursued by the Quidditch team to fill that chaser position, he had said no because he wanted to become a wizarding lawyer. He was glaring at him, he wanted to crucio him…he was forming a rather complex plan to get her away from his prying hands when his father interrupted his mutinous thoughts

"Son," Scorpius nodded in response to his address. Draco saw this as an invitation to keep talking, "I want to talk with you,"

Scorpius looked directly at his father, "I assumed as much," he was not in a mood to hear a lecture from the almighty Draco Malfoy

"Don't cheek me," he sternly admonished his only son, "You need to leave tomorrow morning for your sabbatical as planned. Blaise is three seconds from murdering you," Now that caught the blonde's attention, "You have to leave so things can cool off. It was extremely rude what you said about Lynn Zabini. You have to disappear for at least a year," he squeezed his son's shoulder.

Scorpius was eye-to-eye with his father and he saw fear…the trouble with the Zabinis must be very complicated and dangerous for his father to be scared for him, "I'll leave tomorrow morning." His father nodded and left him standing there, "damn that stupid whore," he murmured to himself.

If he was going away he was going to stake his claim with a certain red-head. His opportunity came when the new song by The Manticores came on…he would have to dance her away. He walked towards her

He was in front of the dancing couple, "Beautiful, how about a dance," the trademark Scorpius Malfoy's crooked grin appeared on his face. Lily without thinking took his offered hand and left Jordan standing alone as the lyrics to the song started

_You can dance-every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight you can smile-every smile for the man__ who held your hand beneath the pale moon light_

Scorpius twirled Lily around the dance floor. He finally could put to good use the long hours his mother had made him learn to ballroom dance. His reward was Lily's delighted expression as he twisted and twirled her around

_But__ don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be so darlin' save the last dance for me_

"Who knew that the almighty Scorpius Malfoy was such an expert dancer," Lily teased the serious Slytherin

_Oh I know that the music's fine __like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun laugh and sing ,but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_

He had to smile at her remark, "I am full of surprises. You should know by now that I always have an ace under my sleeve," he twirled her once again and held her close to his body while he led her through the dance floor

_But don't forget who's takin' you home __and in whose arms you're gonna be so darlin' save the last dance for me baby don't you know I love you so can't you feel it when we touch I will never never let you go I love you oh so much_

They were oblivious to all of his and her family staring at the both of them. Astoria Malfoy grinned knowingly; her son was irrevocably in love with the Potter Princess.

_You can dance,__ go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go If he asks if you're all alone can he walk you home ,you must tell him no 'cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be so save the last dance for me_

As the last tunes of the song faded away Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear, "I have a surprise for you," her face showed curiosity. He loved messing with her.

Instinctively they both went to their oak tree. The summer night was beautiful, the light breeze was calming and the sky showed a big round moon with a variety of sparking stars

Lily was skipping, Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her for the odd behavior, "Lily, I am very sorry," hearing those words she immediately stopped and stared at him, "I have to leave tomorrow for at least a year,"

She looked crushed. He hated seeing her like this and it was worse that he was the one causing the pain, "Why? You told me you wouldn't do the trip," Lily was looking at him with an accusatory gaze

"I know but my father thinks it's the best way to help cool the whole ordeal with the Zabinis," Lily looked murderous…the reason was that selfish cow. Lynn Zabini would know who the real Lily Potter was.

He closed the gap between them and embraced her. Lily looked up to him from his chest. Those hazel eyes were full of emotions, something extremely rare, and her lips looked so inviting that without any thought he leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips were inches apart…

Suddenly James Potter interrupted. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his little sister with Malfoy…

"Lily, dad just came in," with any other word James dragged Lily to the marquee leaving an extremely angry Slytherin all alone.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily was extremely happy. She had a great night, first she and Lysander were friends once again, then she met Jordan. The only thing that could dampen her night was the fact that Scorpius would be leaving tomorrow for Merlin's knew how long. Following her routine, she went to her room and changed; she lay on her bed waiting for everyone to fall asleep, when everyone's breaths were even she tip toed out of there and went to Scorpius's room.

He was waiting for her on his bed. When Lily settled on her side, he finally spoke

"I am sorry," she didn't know why he was apologizing, "I just want you to know that I am going to leave everything settled for you…you'll see, you won't miss me and you will be able to sleep," her curiosity was roused…this was the surprise he had talked about earlier tonight

Her face light up, she loved surprises. He had to chuckle at her response. He handed her a small white box with a ribbon, "Happy Birthday beautiful," her actual birthday was still two weeks from now. Considering he would be leaving tomorrow, he would not be there to celebrate it with her…that made her sad, but it was for the best

Lily opened the lid of the box to find a gray kitten soundly asleep, "He's going to replace me and keep you safe," her eyes filled with tears. He was so good with her

"Thank you Scor," Lily took the kitten out of the box and hugged it, he started to purr. She put it on the bed and the kitten nuzzled himself between Scorpius and Lily.

The two Slytherins fell into a deep sleep, treasuring their last night together. Tomorrow they would take their respecting paths…Scorpius traveling the world and Lily continuing her studies.

* * *

So, It did not worked!! people stopped reviewing. Here is a new bribe to help you review...If you review I'll send a sneak peak into next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!! it takes seconds to do it...Thanks to everyone.


	11. Time changes everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing!: rnko3, x8xdanix6x, fearblank (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!), Lady of the Deep, scrammy, runningYODA, CherryBlossomGirl22, Lynn, Knight of 6IX (don't worry its going to be worse than that) and LavanderExtract. I LOVE READING ALL YOUR COMMENTS! please don't stop reviewing!

song: Nickelback - Far Away

* * *

Two years had passed since Scorpius had left Hogwarts. After the initial year mark, his father recommended another one. Blaise Zabini was out for his blood. The whole wizarding world knew what had happened between Lynn and him and she had been disgraced…nobody from pureblood descent wanted their sons to marry Lynn. So Scorpius stayed in France studying wizarding law, something he enjoyed...he wanted to be a re known wizarding lawyer.

Lily on the other hand had to endure two years of studying and a constant war with Lynn Zabini. In fact the whole Slytherin House lived in fear for their lives. Lynn and Lily could be cruel and ruthless when it came to their constant bickering and hexing each other. On one memorable duel between them, Lynn bought a one way ticket to the Hospital Wing for two weeks…nobody messed with Lily Potter, especially when she was angry. Lily was too quick and too good with a wand for Lynn to come out unscathed. McGonagall had even threatened them to detention together if the constant hexing didn't stop, they had to comply and became more careful when hexing each other.

All in all, both of them had two great years. Scorpius now was a prominent wizarding lawyer and Lily had finally graduated from Hogwarts…and had her future all planned out. Throughout those years they were in constant communication.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily was excited, finally after two years Scorpius was coming home. She had so many things to tell him. She was currently getting ready for the ball that was taking place later tonight in her house. It was being hosted by her father…the great Harry Potter. The house had been in utter chaos for the whole day, for once she did not pay any attention to the preparations…she had more important things to do besides that was why Miss Green got paid each month.

She was currently fidgeting with Scorpius's graduation present, a beautifully crafted ruby ring that went with her heart pendant, ruby bracelet and earrings…all gifts from him throughout their friendship. On her vanity lay Jordan's gift, she smiled at the thought of her boyfriend…she could not wait for him and Scorpius to get to know each other and become friends…they were currently the most important men on her life, besides her male relatives. Lily heard a miau from her bed, Ashes was a nervous wreck because the house was full of people and motion…he had attacked someone from the catering service, so she decided it was better for everyone to leave him in her bedroom.

It was almost time to go down and start greeting the guests. Lily took a last glance at her reflection, she put on the ruby ring and decided it was better to leave Jordan's gift behind for the time being.

When she reached downstairs people were already mingling, she frowned…it was too early for people to be here already. She spotted Teddy with a very pregnant Victoire chatting with her father and Blinky running around the ball room after little Marie. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur were sitting with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Fleur. Suddenly a little someone got hold of her legs, little Marie was smiling at her urging her to pick her up she smiled at the her and took her in her arms

"Hello there precious," the baby girl smiled at her godmother, she started playing with her heart pendant while Lily greeted the people around them.

Teddy came over to her favorite girls, "I swear Lily, every time you see Marie she becomes more spoiled," She smiled at her big brother

"Godmother's prerogative not to count aunt's too," Teddy laughed at her response and kissed his daughter forehead, Marie was extremely entertained with Lily's pendant that she ignored her father…Teddy just laughed and shrugged it off

"So, where is that cradle robber you call a boyfriend," Teddy had never liked Jordan, he thought that a six years difference was too much, especially if it concerned his baby sister. He resented James for introducing them. He really wanted to know what a 24 year old wanted with a 17 year old. The cradle robber in question made his appearance.

"Teddy," Jordan shook Teddy's hand and tried to kiss Marie's forehead. The girl started squirming and crying, she never liked him as well. He shrugged it off, it only mattered that Harry and James liked him for Lily; the rest could go and screw themselves for all he cared. Teddy took his daughter from Lily and both frowned at him, Jordan could be a pain in the bum and he lacked some manners.

He kissed Lily and left the trio, he needed to talk to Harry and James so he directed himself towards them. The ball room was now full of people.

**Scorpius Point of View **

Scorpius was extremely nervous; he was talking with Stephen in the middle of Potter Manor ball room. He would finally see Lily after two longs years, he was frantically searching for the petite red head…no luck whatsoever. War was seconds from beginning…his worst fear was a cruel truth, Lily found someone while he was away…she had a boyfriend, just the thought made him gag. He was angry at Lynn, she was the cause of all of his miseries but thankfully he was here to stay. His staying enabled him to fight till the very end for Lily…two years apart had only made him love her more. Over the two years they were apart he had made a routine of owling her minimally 2 times a week, he did not wanted to appear as a desperate lovesick puppy.

Two hours had passed and even though he had spotted Lily, he could not go to her. Something was always on his or her way. Scorpius was a little bit drunk when he decided it was time to go to her since she was not coming to him.

**Lily's Point of View **

Everything was hectic; Miss Green was incapable of doing anything right. For hours house elves, caterers and who knows who else had been pestering her for opinions or problems with the food, the chairs, the linens…she was about to snap. She went looking for Miss Green, she had to take responsibility for the ball…it was her job.

Finally everything was in order and she could enjoy the evening. Jordan was nowhere on site, truthfully she was not worried…she had spotted a tall blonde guy at the other end of the room; she smiled and went to say hi to her long-lost friend.

Scorpius was chatting with Stephen Parker and Brent Rosier. She sneaked behind him and covered up his eyes, "Guess who?" in seconds he had turned and caught Lily in an embrace

"Missed you little red," he kissed her cheek. Lily could not believe he was finally home, she had not noticed how much she really had missed him.

She took his hand, "Let's go outside," Lily started walking towards the balcony that was above the gardens. Lily and Scorpius were leaning on the balcony rail, immersed on a comfortable silence. They had missed each other terribly and were just enjoying each other company.

Lily started talking about everything that had happened the last two years at Hogwarts. She detailed every prank and confrontation with Lynn. Scorpius was hollowing with laughter, in a million years he had never imagined that much creativity coming from someone so small. He was picturing Lily transfiguring Lynn into a toad and locking her up in a glass jar for two days. They were both laughing at the memory of her Hogwarts antics.

Lily sighed, "Scor, are you leaving again?" her eyes reflected sadness. He could not resist those hazel eyes

"No I am not. I got a job at the Ministry," she smiled at him. Her life was a little bit chaotic and she needed him to try and keep a balance. Lily could sometimes be an egoist, she wanted everything for herself.

Both of them tried to talk at the same time, they both laughed. "Scorpius you first," he raised his eyebrow and chuckled

This was his chance. He needed to tell her how he felt.

_This time, __this place Misused, Mistakes. Too long, too late who was I to make you wait_

She was looking at him with expectant eyes; he noticed that she was wearing the ruby ring he had sent as a present for her graduation. The heart pendant had become a part of her, she never took it off. They were in a comfortable silence once again. Scorpius could not utter a single word.

_Just one chance. Just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Scorpius finally broke the silence, "Lily," she turned to face him, "I know its late…for me…for us…," Lily was confused, _what is he talking about?, _"since the day I found you on that classroom I knew my life had changed," Lily was speechless and just kept staring at him, "over the months I came to know the real you…the real Potter Princess," he closed his eyes, now he could not chicken out.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

He took her hands on his and stared directly into her eyes "You are the most caring, loving, honest and loyal girl I have ever known. I had to protect you from everything, even from yourself. You complement me to perfection, you are the only one that knows the real me," he looked at her confused expression, "Lily…I…I love you," there, he had said it…now the ball was on her court

_On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up. 'Cause you know, you know, you know_

Lily couldn't think. He had to be messing with her. She was going to lose her best friend. She had to talk to him, tell him everything that was going on her life

_So far away. Been far away for far too long. So far away. Been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know_

Lily closed her eyes and thought about the best way to respond to him. She needed to do this in the gentlest way possible or else she would lose him forever.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say, That I love you I have loved you all along. And I forgive you For being away for far too long. So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Scor…I do love you," his face lighted up at her words, "Not in that way…Scor...I...I am engaged," his face became blank…he never imagined that she would answer him with that, _engaged…she is fricking engaged. _Lily could not face him, she ran into the house leaving a startled Scorpius rooted to the ground playing over and over her last words…engaged.

**Scorpius Point of View **

Scorpius was rooted to his spot. She was engaged…that was something he did not wanted to process. She had agreed to spend the rest of her life with another man; he could not interfere in something that big. He did not know what to do, his mind was not working and he was hurting…he was heartbroken.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the shirt, "What the hell did you do to Lily?" a guy he supposed was the fiancé yelled at his face

That guy was messing with the wrong person tonight. He glared at him with the infamous Malfoy glare, then he held his wrists with such force that the bones in his left wrist started to crack

"I don't know who the hell you are. I seriously recommend you let go of my shirt," he still glared at the man that had crushed his dreams, "I didn't do anything to Lily…how could I, when she is my life…" that statement left Jordan Kengsinton speechless, nevertheless he grabbed Scorpiu's shirt with more force

"Stay away from my girl. You understand?" Scorpius smirked at him; he had been threatened by this low life Yankee…nobody threatened Scorpius Malfoy and certainly the ones that did got what they deserved.

In a swift movement Scorpius had his wand pointing directly to his throat, "You were saying…" Jordan let go of him and stared at his opponent, he took out his wand. Before he was able to do anything Scorpius disarmed him and got a hold on Jordan's wand.

"Don't ever touch me again. Don't ever threaten me and if you do anything to Lily you'll be praying that the Potters get to you first," Scorpius menacing look was frightening; Jordan was trying to control his fear but barely succeeding.

Out of the blue Lily came back to the balcony and raised an eyebrow at the sight she had met. Scorpius with his wand out and a wandless Jordan was pressed to the wall. She frowned

"Scorpius," her stern tone caught the blonde's attention. He frowned at his enemy

"Thank Lily you are alive," he threw Jordan's wand to the floor, "Lily congratulations. From now on I swear I won't interfere in your life. I wish you the happiness you are looking for, but please don't invite me to the wedding," Scorpius left the two of them on the balcony.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily was watching Scorpius's retreating back, out of habit her hand rested on the heart shaped pendant he had given her. She began to cry…she had lost the only person that had been there for her when she needed it the most. She hoped this would pass and they could be friends again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed and Lily had not heard from Scorpius. He wasn't responding to her letters, she was extremely sad about the way things had worked. She was musing over everything when she arrived at The Burrow. Grandma Molly wanted to go over some wedding stuff and she had invited her over for lunch

After apparating outside the house and entering it, she went directly to the kitchen. Pots, kettles and silverware were working on their lunch but Molly Weasley was nowhere on site. She decided to go and say hi to her grandpa, which was probably at his shed working on something.

She took a piece of bread and ate it on her way to the shed where her grandfather had stored all his muggle contraptions. She entered and found no one, still something was off, on the table was a steaming mug. Lily walked over there and tripped over something. She was on the floor, she looked over to see what had caused this little accident…what she saw turned her blood into ice...out of her mouth escaped a heart breaking scream.

"GRANDMA," she started screaming over and over. Tears began descending through her cheeks as she started shaking her grandfather's body, "Please grandpa, open your eyes," she was sobbing uncontrollably, "please…please,"

Molly Weasley entered the shed when she heard someone screaming, the sight she found felt surreal, she ran towards her husband and checked him"Lily. HELP ME, he is still breathing" Lily reacted to her grandmother and helped her move his body so they could take him to St. Mungo's, he was still alive.

* * *

same deal: review = sneak peak!

Thank you!


	12. When love takes over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

I am incredibly sorry for the horrible sneak peek I sent! This is a very important chapter and I could not give you too much information. I hope you can forgive me =0(

Thanks for the reviews: angelface86 (I am happy you liked how the song blended with the scene), x6xdanix8x (thank you very much for the constant reviews! It is an honor for such an incredible writer to give me compliments), CherryBlossomGirl22 (I am sorry!!!), The Marauderet (Don't hate Jordan! he is actually a nice guy. He is collateral damage), FAXfan, S K B C, carconee and LatinBeauty1002

This was an incredible chapter to write! It is filled with strong emotions! Enjoy it

song: Nickelback - I'd come for you

* * *

**Lily's Point of View**

Lily was pacing in St. Mungo's waiting room, even though all of her family was there she felt utterly alone. The sad and anxious expressions of every member of her family helped worsened her emotional state. It was exhausting waiting for the healer to give them news about her grandfather. She felt a pair of arms go around her, Jordan was trying to soothe her, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes…the image of her grandfather lying on the ground without moving was haunting her, she wanted to forget what she had experienced. The feeling of helplessness was consuming her whole body and being on Jordan's arms was doing nothing to help her.

The door opened and everyone's head turned expectantly to look if Arthur's healers came bearing news, it was another false alarm. She groaned in frustration…they had been there for over 8 hours and nobody could give them information about Arthur Weasley. Lily snapped out of frustration and shoved Jordan out of their embrace and exited St. Mungo's. She found herself in a busy London street without anywhere to go; she started walking aimlessly and without a path. She needed time to clear her head before heading back to the waiting room, she felt someone coming after her…she was in no mood to handle company so she dissaparated.

**Scorpius****'s Point of View **

Scorpius was exhausted. Stephen had made his personal mission helping him get out of his depression over losing Lily to a Yankee git; the first two months of their "breakup" he had pinned for her, he went to work and didn't leave his penthouse for anything. Stephen leaved him alone for those months, after that he became his shadow and for the last two months he had dragged his lazy depressed bum all over London's nightclubs to help him get over her…it was not working.

He was walking in London's streets trying to get back to his penthouse after a night out. Now he was not only depressed but angry…he wanted to kill that bloody git for even looking at her. He knew he had no claim whatsoever over Lily but hearing about their sex life was just unbearable…the thought of him touching her almost made him scream to the whole wizarding. He hated that Jordan could brag to the world that he had shagged Lily and it provoked such anger that he had at one time destroyed his living room.

That was a memory that made him want to curse something or someone; his trips to Flourish and Blotts were forever cursed…another thing he had to thank bloody Jordan Kensington.

He passed a bookstore and could not help remembering

_I had to go to Flouris__h and Blotts to get some books I had ordered about American wizarding law, they were extremely important…I just had accepted a case and I needed to understand American legislation. While the store clerk went to get my package I started perusing the bookshelves. Through a hole in them I recognized a red head I had been missing like hell. I could not stop myself from smiling._

_A black haired someone joined Lily. __I couldn't stop myself from spying on them, I should have known better than that…especially when he started kissing her._

"_I missed you," Jordan said to her between kisses. She just laughed at him and answered his kisses. "You know I can't get enough of you," I had to gag at his statement. Jordan continued kissing her, but now those kisses had a lustful urgency. "it's difficult for me to believe you were a virgin." She gave him a mischievous grin and continued their kissing. _

_I had to do something…I silently levitated some books and directed them to Jordan's head. That perverted bastard had to pay for robbing Lily of her innocence. Just the thought of his hands all over her body made my blood boil. His reaction to the books falling on his head was hilarious. _

Scorpius gagged at the memory. He was angry with himself for letting Lily have such a direct impact in his life. He regretted the consequences that ensued from his little encounter.

He finally reached the entrance of his building, He was coming home at 3 AM quite drunk after a rather enjoyable night out with Stephen. He was drunk, he started humming a song he heard at the muggle nightclub…he never thought those could be that fun, he smiled…muggles could be so gullible. He opened the door to his building and saw the doorman looking strangely at him

"Mister Malfoy, a pretty girl came looking for you," Scorpius nodded at the man and frowned…Lynn Zabini had been stalking him for the last month and it was his entire bloody fault…well maybe Stephen was to blame too.

He was mumbling angrily to himself while reaching for the elevator, remembering why he had ended up entangled in the Lynn mess once again. He groaned at his own male stupidity…sometimes it was true that men sometimes thought with the lower half of their bodies. He regretted it, but he had a great time with her…the girl was great on the sack, no point in denying it.

He had a more than friendly reunion with Lynn over a month ago, after it they had established weekly meetings. Those meetings had gained him a stalker. Lynn was always where he was. He was getting tired of her…he was not going to marry her. At the mention of her by the doorman he seriously considered going to sleep over his parent's house, but decided it was better to send her off forever.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily was walking aimlessly throughout the streets of London in a purring rain. She was soaked to the bones but she did not care, she just had been kicked out of a pub for disorderly conduct…she was drunk, still she did not care. She had no money and she had left her wand in St. Mungo's (she was hoping her family would take it home). She did not want to think or to feel…she was determined in becoming number by the second. She had succeeded so far, the simple idea of feeling something made her want to vomit…she just wanted to continue her life as she had always did…when everything was fine.

Most of the people she encountered at the street were staring at her deplorable state, her hair was wet and hung all over her face, her dress was torn but she didn't know how the hell that had happened. She continued to walk without any destination in mind; she only wanted to get away from her family, from her feelings…from herself; that was why she had opted to try and drink away her feelings, that hollow that had started to grow since this afternoon when she had found her grandfather lying on the floor without moving had become bigger and was swallowing her. She was cursing herself for leaving her wand behind, that damn hospital interfered with her reasoning.

Suddenly all of her emotions that had been crawling on her skin all day could not be contained any more…the streets suddenly started closing down on her, she fell to the floor and sat down holding her knees. The tears that started streaming down her cheeks disappeared with the raindrops

"No…no….no…please no," she started rocking herself. Out of her mouth came the most blood chilling scream ever, her fists collided with the wet asphalt...they became bloodied by the third collide but her physical pain had no comparison to the one from her heart. She felt lost, she was hurting but her brain couldn't help ease it a little bit…Jordan and her family were no better. She felt so alone; to her, life was something dark and not worth living for. She knew she had no other option.

She dissaparated to the building Constance had told her that was Scorpius's. She was about to enter the building and ask the doorman what his apartment was when she saw Lynn coming out of the elevator…fortunately Lynn did not see her and Lily stayed in a dark corner wondering what the bloody hell she was doing here.

**Scorpius's Point of View**

Scorpius took the elevator to get home. His head was buzzing with irrational thoughts while the elevator took him to the last floor. He was always amazed at how muggles could be so creative. The elevator door opened directly to his penthouse, he took out the keys to open the door. Something made him stop from opening his door…there was someone sitting on the floor.

"Lily," she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily sneaked into the building and went up to Scorpius's penthouse through the stairs; she would wait for him outside his apartment. When she arrived she sat down on the floor and held her knees. She hoped he would come home soon.

He finally came back and when he said her name, somehow everything became better. She just stared directly into his grey eyes; she could not utter a single word. He opened the door and helped her get up from the ground and moved her inside.

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" his insides were dancing; she must had had some kind of trifle with Jordan…maybe they had broken up the engagement.

Lily just held him close to her; he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "Please tell me it's not true…please Scorpius," she started to shake under his embrace

"Beautiful, tell me what's wrong so I can help you," she continued crying, she could not speak…she felt like a big hole was swallowing her. He kept his embrace and started caressing her wet hair.

He took her in his arms and sat down with her on the couch. He could not take anymore the sadness that was emanating from her…Jordan had hell to pay. "Please tell me," Lily had calmed down a bit, her face was still buried in his chest

"Scorpius please tell this is a nightmare," he stared down at the girl that was on his arms

"Why is this a nightmare?" Lily tried to speak but her sobs were shaking her to the core. He felt useless and powerless; he wanted to make everything better to for her

She started to cry once again, "please tell me…tell me," between her sobs she screamed at him and started pounding his chest, "tell me that my grandfather is not dead…that I am asleep," everything that Scorpius imagined that had happened was far from what she had said.

Her gaze jerked up from her own feet, to take in a pair of fashionably Italian leather shoes. Above that were jeans, body hugging over hard muscles. Narrow hips. Nice chest. A face with hard factions; sensuous mouth, high cheekbones and slightly tousled blonde hair, _oh my god…I had forgotten how gorgeous he is_. Those grey eyes were taunting her.

Out of the blue Lily kissed him. He was caught of guard and returned the kiss. His mind was working in overdrive, he delicately moved Lily out of their kiss, "Beautiful, this is wrong,"

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed. Like wounded soldiers in need of healing. Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding. Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

"Please Scorpius, I need to forget…I want to forget, even if it isn't for long," at this distance his eyes could not evade hers. They were looking at each other, looking and not turning aside. At last he whispered her name and she kissed him once again.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground. But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now. Everyday I spend away my soul is inside out. Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

He couldn't think. His heart was threatening to come through his chest. Nothing mattered except that she was here, that they were here together. Slowly, so slowly he closed his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers, the way they were meant to be. His other hand lifted to her face, her eyes closed at the touch, her cheek leaning into it.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you__._

He kissed her back with such passion and love that she felt overwhelmed. She knew that she was safe for now and in a instant she let herself melt into his passion. She started unbuttoning his shirt, he knew that they would regret this tomorrow, but right now nothing mattered except that they were together.

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know what just what it means to let someone in. To see the side of me that no one does or ever will. So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever just to bring you home, __here and now this I vow_

He kissed her neck, making her moan. His head started spinning, everything he ever wanted was to make Lily happy, now was the moment. He started slowly undressing her; he took his time because he was taking in the beauty of her, a beauty that was inside and out. He had waited 2 years for this. He started kissing her back, her collarbone, her legs, her stomach...he wanted to remember every part of her, every taste.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you. You know I'd always come for you__._

Lily started nibbling his earlobe and had her hands all over his hair. They were both completely focused on their respective tasks. He took her in his arms and led her to his bedroom. He delicately lay her on his bed and stared down at her half naked body, he smiled at the sight of her, _God she is beautiful_.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you_

"I love you," without thinking he uttered those words, she smiled and made him shut up by kissing him passionately. They finished undressing one another and for the first time they became one. It was like they were reading each other's minds...each movement, each gesture and sound that was made was made by either one of them was as if it was made by just one…they were in perfect synchronization. They were perfectly complementing each other.

_No matter what gets in my way. As long as there's still life in me. No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you. I'd crawl across this world for you. Do anything you want me to. No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you. You know I'll always come for you_

**Scorpius's Point of View **

Scorpius woke up smiling; every image from last night came flooding in. He could not believe what had happened. He had finally realized what his father had always told him about sex…doing it with someone you love takes you to a whole different level. What he had experienced with Lily last night had been completely different from what he had experienced with his constant flings.

He rolled over and found an empty bed. Lily had sneaked out. He was exhilarated, he was sure that Lily would break her engagement to that git and they could be happy forever. He got up from bed to shower and head to Potter Manor, he still had to pay his respects to the Potter's and Weasley's for Mr. Weasley passing.

He wanted to be with Lily and comfort her; Mr. Weasley and her had been extremely close, he was sure that she had been his favorite grandchild…they shared a bond that according to Lily every one of her cousins envied. She was completely broken and would be for a long time…now it was time for him to help her rebuild herself, like he had done 2 years ago.

He definitely was here to stay.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Same drill: review = sneak peek!


	13. Crumbling illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

I am very very sorry for making you wait! I am at the end of my semester and school has been hectic. I don't think i'll be able to update for another month.

Also I am sorry for sending you a crappy sneak peek....I swear next one will be amazing. Thanks for sticking with me and this story for so long! I'll try not to dissapoint you.

Thanks for the reviews: fearblank, x8xdanix6x, CherryBlossomGirl22, S K B C, runningYODA and Adrienne Mackeltar. PLEASE DON'T EVER STOP REVIEWING and to everyone that is reading the story..PLEASE REVIEW! it takes seconds...

Happy reading...

* * *

Lily was surrounded by people. She felt trapped and wanted to get out. The whole situation felt surreal, her grandfather's casket was beautifully decorated with flowers ready to receive the people that were going to pay the last respects to a great wizard.

Jordan had been at her side since the beginning of the day and that made her feel dirty. She could not understand how she could cheat on him so easily, she knew she loved him otherwise she would not have accepted the engagement. She kept replaying everything over and over trying to find something that pointed that Scorpius was the responsible for it, she would have to eventually find it even if she had to lie to herself. When she got home, she took longer than usual in the shower. She had to scrub the filth from her skin; it was unsacred to show herself in front of her whole family feeling dirty.

Every time she replayed what had happened last night made her feel worse…she was no better than a lowly common prostitute. She was seconds from crying, not over her grandfather but by the fact that she had cheated on Jordan.

She was standing in the middle of her living room, greeting people. She was already tired with the task, she was in no mood to try and smile at complete strangers. She wanted to go to sleep and leave this horrible day behind her. Everyone started moving towards the garden, where they had set up a marquee for the funeral service. James and Teddy were suddenly at her side and moved her to the marquee…the service was about to begin.

For two hours she had to endure people talking about how a great wizard Arthur had been. How brave he had been during the Second Wizarding War; how now he could rest with his children that had preceded him. Lily was infuriated with everyone that was talking about her grandfather…they didn't had the slightest idea of who he really was. She decided that she should put everyone on his place. She stood up from her seat between James and Teddy and went to the podium to set everything right.

"Hi," with such a simple word he had everyone's attention. She could see her grandmother silently sobbing into Uncle Bill's shoulder.

"You have been talking about Arthur Weasley the wizard…but you are missing on Arthur Weasley the man. So excuse if you resent what I am about to say," her father was staring sternly at her, she didn't mind…she would not let these people desecrate her grandfather's memory.

"My grandfather was the greatest man on earth. He was caring, loving and brave throughout her whole life. He lost two children, something that I don't understand but I am sure it hurts but he never let it interfere with his life. He never let sadness get in his way and he spoiled us rotten when Grandma Molly wasn't looking. You respected him because he was powerful…I respected him because he loved me," she had to breathe to ease the lump on her throat. She closed her eyes to calm herself and continue speaking. When she opened her eyes she could see her grandmother was still crying but was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"My grandfather was an exceptional human being, when my father entered his life he did not care that he was not his family…he accepted him as a son, even when he started dating mom. So I ask you to please stop talking about something you don't know." Lily got down from the podium and refused to meet anyone's eyes, she needed to leave the marquee and hide.

Lily spent the rest of the service hiding from everyone in the one place nobody would guess…her mother's office. Ginny Potter's office was exactly as she had left it. The work desk, the fluffy couches, the walls filled with books and on top of the fireplace that was behind the work desk a big muggle portrait of Harry and her.

She perused through the desk's drawers and found what she had been looking for, her mother's alcohol stash. It was unbelievable that even that was the same after 9 years, her father was really hung up on her. Lily opened the bottle of firewhisky and took a big gulp. She still hoped that this was all a dream and that she would wake up in The Burrow with both of her grandparents. She kept drinking for over three hours to try and forget everything...she was drunk by the end of the first.

**James Point of View **

James Potter was nervously looking around for his little sister, she had disappeared after her speech…that had been over three hours ago. His girlfriend, Alana, was trying to calm him down. She was trying to soothe him moving her hand through his upper back.

"Baby, I am worried. Lily isn't taking this well," he looked down at her with worried eyes. She agreed that Lily wasn't well at all. James smiled at her and looked to the other side of the room where his father was talking to a foreign looking wizard…he frowned, probably business.

He saw a blonde man moving through the sea of people, probably looking for Lily. How he hated the Malfoy boy but he knew he and Lily had an extremely solid friendship. Maybe he could help with Lily this time.

Nothing could prepare James for what happened next. Scorpius Malfoy came smiling towards him…was the git smiling? He was in a funeral for crying out loud. James saw in slow motion how the blonde git came and embraced Alana, to top it all he spun with her. James was surprised and nauseated when Alana kissed his cheek.

Alana returned his embrace, "little cousin," she moved Scorpius towards James, "James, this is my little cousin, Scorpius Malfoy," James didn't know how to react. He was awestruck. He responded until Alana had to nudge him on the ribs. He gave him his hand to shake.

Scorpius was also surprised to see that Alana's long time boyfriend was no other than James Potter, it was true that they didn't see each other that constantly but for her not to give him a name was a crime, especially when the boyfriend was that Potter. He forced a smile to him and shook his hand a little more forceful than it was required. James responded equaling the force, he too, had a forced smile.

James looked over at Alana, "Little cousin?" he asked in distress, there was no way he was going to be related to that wanker once Alana and him got married next year.

Scorpius was far from uncomfortable; he was really enjoying James Potter's stress. Alana frowned at him; his face must have reflected his amusement.

He decided to answer his question, even though it was clearly for her, "Yes, cousin. Her mother is my mother's sister. We don't see a lot of each other because Aunt Daphne was disowned,"

James was speechless. He would be related to the Malfoy brat…that had to be really unfortunate. He wanted to erase the amusement of his face. He looked down on his fiancé and smiled at her, it was not her fault she happened to be related to Malfoy.

"If you are looking for my sister, she has been AWOL for hours," he wanted to get rid of the git. He had enough in his plate already without having to deal with him. He dragged Alana away from Scorpius leaving him standing all alone.

**Scorpius Point of View **

Scorpius was left all alone. He had to smirk at James's behavior; he was really uncomfortable with the idea of Alana's family. In seconds his amusement was replaced by concern, Lily was missing. She was definitely not dealing with her grandfather's death. He silently sneaked into the top floor. He was amazed by the multiple pictures on the walls; they depicted the Potter children's life, from birth till recently. He smiled at the baby pictures of Lily; he was amazed by the difference of Lily's eyes throughout them all. When she was little they were full of life and reflected extreme happiness on the latest pictures her eyes were less alive, you could still see the spark but it was flickering. One picture in particular caught his attention…a little freckled girl, she could not be more than 5, was on top of her father laughing and pulling his hair; Harry was laughing and jumping up and down with her on his shoulders. It was a very sweet and moving picture.

Scorpius was suddenly interrupted by a hoarse little voice, "The service is downstairs, sir," the house-elf was giving him an evil stare. He was about to say something mean to the little creature but thought better, he could help him find Lily's room.

He controlled his rising temper and smiled at the house-elf, "Where can I find Lily's room?" The creature gave him a foul look, but he could not refuse the information, "last door on the right at the end of the hallway,"

Scorpius nodded in the house-elf direction then proceeded to walk to Lily's room. He opened the door from her room. Everything inside of it screamed of her. The feminine four-poster was made of dark wood and the comforter was blue with gold trimming. He passed his hand through it and smiled. The room smelled of her. He went to her vanity and sat down on the small ottoman and looked himself in the mirror, he looked so foreign inside Lily's room. Seeing that Lily wasn't there he got out of the room.

He was going to go back downstairs and wait and see if she appeared when he noticed the door by the stairs was partially opened. He couldn't believe that he had missed that small detail…then he realized he had been enraptured by the pictures of her. He opened the door to find an office with a large muggle portrait of Ginny and Harry Potter above the fireplace. He went closer to take a better look at it. Lily was the spitting image of her mother. They had the same smile. He heard something move besides the desk and went to take a look at it.

There she was, leaned on the desk with a firewhisky bottle on her hand and an empty one besides her. She took a large gulp from it and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was ice cold and full of hate.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily was drunk. She had no idea what time it was or what was happening downstairs. She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. The firewhisky was doing his job, numbing her to the pain that right now was insupportable. Her grandfather had died. He always had a soft spot for her and even if he never admitted it, she had always been his favorite grandchild. They had a especial relationship that had forged during the time Lily had lived with them after her mother died…now he was dead and she wished she was too.

Someone entered the room and to her surprise Scorpius was there. She was glad he came for her but the memories of last night still lingered in her mind and body. She had fully enjoyed sex with him, even more so than with Jordan but she was engaged to another man. So she protected herself from more dirtying.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was ice cold and full of hate. She needed to protect herself from the urges of her body. It was no use denying that they had always had chemistry and now it was impossible to return to those days when they were simply best friends.

She saw as he was taken aback by her tone but he walked towards her and sat besides her, moving the empty bottles. He said nothing and just stroked her hair; instinctively she leaned her head on his shoulder and began crying once again. Lily sobs were heartbreaking, she was in excruciating pain, she began to shiver and Scorpius gave her his cloak.

It took a while to calm Lily down, she was so broken. Scorpius embraced her and began stroking her hair. Lily looked up at him and frowned

"Don't touch me," her tone was cold and full of hatred. Scorpius had a hurt expression on his face and moved a little away from her

"Lily, what's wrong?" He really didn't want to hear the answer to that question. Everything that he had hoped for this morning was fading away…she was mad at what had happened.

Lily's voice began to get higher, "What's wrong? You are asking me what's wrong," she folded her arms and glared at him, "Where should I start…Lets see, my grandfather is dead and I cheated on my fiancé because of you" by now she was screaming at his face.

"My life was great until you came back," by now she had gotten up. She grabbed a vase that was on the desk and threw it at the wall, "You should have stayed away," she had used a disappointing tone. That had hurt more than her screaming.

He was speechless at her behavior. It wasn't his fault she had seduced him. She looked at him; her eyes reflected everything he wanted to know….they would never be together and now she hated him.

His temper began rising, it was definitely not his fault she slept with him. "Lily, just a little reminder…YOU CAME TO ME," his voice boomed scaring her a little bit. It was unfair of her to shove the entire fault to him. Yes, he had been drunk that night but he had the decency to ask her first before they had sex…she had literally threw herself at him.

Lily walked to him and stood in front of the blonde. She slapped him and tried to slap him once again…the second time Scorpius was able to grab her hand before it hit the target, "It's not my fault you became this easy," he let go of her and turned to leave

Lily began screaming at him, "GO…LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," he turned abruptly and screamed back at her

"I'LL GLADLY LEAVE. I'LL THANK JORDAN FOR TURNING YOU INTO A SLUT AND GIVING ME THE PLEASURE OF SHAGGING YOU," he glared at her, "it turns out you are just like the rest"

**James Point of View **

James had been extremely worried about his little sister. He asked Teddy to help him look for her so they left the service. First they started with the gardens, obviously she was not there. They passed through the people that were still at his house and went to the top floor. When they reached it James suddenly started running to the one room of the house he had not entered for over 9 years.

When he entered he was flooded with memories of his mother. He stopped at the doorway not because of the memories but from what he had heard…his baby sister couldn't have shagged him, she was pure and innocent. He was suddenly filled with rage at Scorpius Malfoy for talking to Lily that way. He jumped at him and started hitting every piece of his body his fists could find

"You don't talk to Lily that way," he was grunting and ready to keep hitting when Teddy got a hold of him. "LET GO OF ME TEDDY," James was struggling against his older brother

"James calm down," he looked at Lily with pleading eyes asking for help. Lily was cowering besides the desk. She was looking between James, Teddy and Scorpius that was already getting up and rubbing his chin.

Scorpius started walking towards the exit, "DON'T DARE COME BACK HERE OR ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER," James screamed at him. Scorpius turned at glared at them, "I'm not planning to," he closed the door behind me.

**Lily's Point of View**

Lily was scared of the scene that was unfolding in front of her. James was beating Scorpius in such a way that she was certain that he had heard his last statement. After he left the room all that was left was accusatory stares from Teddy and James. She didn't know what to do or what to say to make them stop looking at her like that.

James took a tentative step towards her, "Lilybug…please tell what I heard is not true," his expression was so sad that Lily could not answer his question and started crying again

"I am sorry Jamie," that was the only thing she could utter between sobs. She looked at him and shudder at his expression, it was a mixture between pity and disgust. She looked over at Teddy and he was staring at the portrait of their parents.

Lily was silently crying when James spoke, "Lily, what would our father think…our mother," Lily became enraged in a matter of seconds, he dared speak of her.

She stood up and began screaming at James, "THAT EGOTISTICAL NARCISSISTIC BITCH IS TO BE BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS HOUSE." She took a deep breathe and continued. "IF SHE WOULD'VE LISTENED TO DADDY SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND DADDY WOULD BE HAPPY," she sobbed, "THIS IS ALL HER FAULT." She grabbed another vase and threw it to the portrait.

Teddy and James were speechless at Lily's sudden outburst. They had no idea at what extent the death of Ginny Potter had affected her. Both of them walked towards her and embraced their little sister until she calmed down. After they helped her to her room, she really needed to sleep it off.


	14. Life eventually catches with us

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks to all my reviewers! x6xdanix8x, LilyLunaPotter08-Lorcanislove, LatinBeauty1002 and Posca. I loved reading them.

I am so very sorry for the delay with this chapter, unfortunately life got in the way of my writting and I couldn't finish it before. I'll try to upload the next one during next week...

Happy belated Christmas and hope you have a great New Year.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! They are a warm and fuzzy hug for us writers. Thanks before hand for all those beautiful and warm reviews I am going to receive for this chapter (Really hope I do)

* * *

Lily was blankly staring at Arthur's Weasley's memorial tombstone that was situated on The Burrow's garden. Three months had passed since he passed away and she couldn't complete her grieving process. She didn't want to fully acknowledge that he would never greet her or invite her to help him work on some of his contraptions and that hurt her to her very core. The cold wind was blowing her hair and her face was red from it but she was glued to her spot.

She couldn't understand how her life had drastically changed like it had. She couldn't be intimate with Jordan because of her guilt and the prospect of telling him what happened with Scorpius was frightening…she didn't care she was being selfish and like a self-respecting Slytherin self-preservation was the better option so that fact made her guilty conscience feel a little better. She kept staring at the tombstone not knowing what to do; she missed her grandfather like she had never missed her mother and that confused her.

She kneeled on the snow cover ground and caressed the white stone; a small tear fell down her cheek, she was going to clean it but she felt tired of controlling her tears for the couple of months so she let them flow through her face, "I am sorry grandpa…I really am," Lily's guilt was consuming her to such an extent that she rarely left her room and when she did she went to visit the tombstone and stayed there for hours. She couldn't face James or Teddy after what they knew about her…she was embarrassed of herself, because to her she saw herself as a common whore.

"Please help me…I don't know what to do," she let her whole body fall to the ground and began rocking herself; she had no idea of what to do next. It felt like she was in a hole with no way out with a tight space that was robbing her of any moving capability, like she was trapped. She was out of breath most of the time and constantly felt like the walls were closing in on her. Rose, her grandmother and Aunt Hermione were extremely worried. Lily was paler than usual and had constant shadows under her eyes.

She didn't want to admit to herself that she missed Scorpius and was craving his comfort. She cursed herself for her dependency for him, something she never grew out of. Lily couldn't understand how she could be in such a mess, the perfect Potter Princess wasn't perfect and that made her insides boil in anger. She was supposed to be a Slytherin and they didn't commit such stupid mistakes, the ones that tended to screw your life and change it for the worst. For Lily it was already changing and she had no way of stopping it. Out of anger she hit the snow covered ground and began screaming. When she finished with her rant she was feeling a lot better so she just stared into the tombstone for a couple of more hours and when she couldn't feel her feet anymore she went directly to her room to sleep some more.

**Scorpius's Point of View **

Scorpius was sitting alone in his flat. Even when it was the middle of the day the flat was completely dark. He took a gulp from his firewhiskey and growled to himself. It was unbelievable that she still had this effect on his life…even after she chose that wanker. Stupid yankee bloke. Still he couldn't take her out of his mind or heart. The last three months had been the most miserable of his whole life; now that he had had her…he couldn't stop remembering that night, it had been perfect…she was perfect and it infuriated him to no end to know that someone else had the honor and pleasure of making her happy.

Out of anger he threw his glass towards his mantelpiece where a photo of Lily and him was placed. It went down with a crash and he winced. He got up and retrieved it from the floor; he stared at it for a few minutes and could not suppress a smile remembering their happy days at Hogwarts, they were long gone and they didn't have the possibility of returning to that friendship.

He was taken out of his memories by a tap on his window. He went to open it to find a familiar owl on his ledge. He took the letter and gave a owl a small pat. He opened it to find a familiar handwriting

_M__iss you_

Those two words brighten his whole day...damn, hi whole life…it seemed he was not out of the game. Lily missed him. He grabbed his cloak and stepped out of his flat, his first stop would be Diagon Alley to buy flowers for her, nothing could stop him now.

Scorpius Apparated in Diagon Alley and walked towards the magical florist, his happiness could be seen miles around him. He was actually grinning like an idiot while going over the different flowers he could buy her. Finally he decided to buy her red roses. Yes, he was actually a very romantic guy and the roses reflected the love and passion he felt for Lily…a feeling he had since his seventh year at Hogwarts.

After purchasing the bouquet of red roses he began walking towards the apparition point thinking of the wonderful life they would have together. He was full of emotions he never knew he had, it was weird having all those bubbling feelings after a lifetime of basically shutting them down. Being a Malfoy and a Slytherin it was required, it was unbecoming for him to show any of them, they made you weak and therefore people tended to step all over you if you made the mistake of showing them…right now he didn't care if his father or grandfather thought he was weak, he was the happiest wizard in all of England…nothing could dampen his mood.

Seconds before he apparated to Potter Manor something caught his eye, he picked up an earlier Daily Prophet from the floor. The gossip section showed a picture of Lily (it was what caught his eye) and he had to read the headline that accompanied the photograph. His blood became cold when he finished reading the article.

"This got to be a bloody joke," he hissed and crumpled the piece of newspaper and threw it to the floor along the bouquet of roses. He apparated to Potter Manor to find an answer to what he just had read…it couldn't be true and if it was, Lily was not the perfect witch he had envisioned.

**Harry Potter's Point of View **

Harry Potter was comfortably reading some Aurors reports in his office, a common occurrence for him. For years he had used his office as a sanctuary against his emotional troubles. Right now he was escaping the depressing atmosphere that was part of his whole family. Since Ginny had died he had to toughen up or else he would crumble into a million pieces and he knew that if that happened there would be no way in hell to put himself back together…it still pained him to be apart from his family but it was the best way he could handle his emotional problems. Lord Voldemort and the Second Wizarding War had taken a toll on him and he had not been the same since and to top it all, his happiness had been dampen by the dead of his wife after so little time together and their children, especially Lily, was a constant reminder of the happiness that had escaped his grasping hands. Lily was like a carbon copy of Ginny and it pained him to his very core to see her on a daily basis…after Ginny died most of his heart had died with her, he knew it was selfish from him to feel that way but he could not find it in him to feel other way…he was human after all. He loved his children to pieces and would gladly give his life for them but he was certain that being away from them was the best for them all.

A soft knock at his door brought him back from his musings; he made a scowl at Jenna, his secretary for the last 13 years and nodded in her general direction

"Mr. Potter, you have a floo call from Mrs. Weasley," Harry's curiosity was now picked. His mother-in-law never called him unless it was something important or an emergency…he was hoping it was the first option, he sincerely could not take another emergency after so little time of Arthur passing.

He looked over at his fireplace and waited for the floo call to be transferred to his office, he was softly tapping his fingertips on top of his desk until the head of the Weasley matron was coming out of the fireplace

"Harry, dear," he smiled warmly at her. She had always been the mother figure in his life since he started Hogwarts; he sincerely adored and admired the woman that was capable of such great things. She had given him the love he lacked in hands of the Dursley's and for that he was extremely grateful.

She looked a little flushed and worried. He sighed hoping there was nothing wrong. He gave her a wary smile and waited for her to continue talking. Molly Weasley looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. She was exited to say the least since she had something new to brighten her life.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet…the society page?" she knew that he would be ecstatic to learn the news, the family really needed something positive after Arthur's death.

Harry shook his head signaling that he had not seen it, his curiosity was now extremely picked…Molly looked happy. He smiled at his her...he really loved that woman. He began perusing through the pages of the Daily Prophet until he found what he was looking for, the article in question was accompanied by a photograph of his daughter walking through Diagon Alley…in it she looked worried and her eyes were devoid of any emotion, you could almost say they were dead looking. Harry looked at his daughter and shivered, he knew he was part of the pain Lily was feeling but he couldn't find it in him to get to know her again, it hurt like hell.

He finally read the article that came with the photograph, with every word he read his lips began forming a smile. He could honestly say that he hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. He looked over at the fireplace to find Molly smiling back at him

"Thank you, Molly," he blew a kiss towards her and went out of his office, "JENNA," he screamed at her. The startled woman just stared at him, "I am going out, cancel everything for today," he grabbed his cloak and hurried down to the apparition point. For the first time in years he was going home early.

**Lily's Point of View **

Lily didn't know what made her send Scorpius the letter, she could really be selfish. People had told her how self-absorbed she could be and right now she could not think of any excuse for herself and frankly she didn't care for making any. She currently was fidgeting in the sitting room adjacent to her bed room, waiting for Scorpius to arrive. She had to admit that she had missed him terribly and even though he was responsible for everything that had happened that night, she still loved him and greatly depended on his support.

Lily turned around when she heard a squeak and smiled, one of the house–elves was staring at her, "Miss Lily, a Mr. Scorpius Malfoy has arrived," the little elf bowed and waited for his order

"Send him in," she couldn't deny the excitement she felt. Merlin, she was pathetic. She really had missed him and hoped they could patch everything up and continue with their friendship.

Scorpius entered the sitting room and Lily jumped from her seat and was about to give her friend a big hug but refrained from it when he saw his face. That was not the expression she was hoping to see in his handsome face…she honestly expected to see him smiling or grinning but an angry face was definitely not what she wanted to see after such a long time apart.

She nervously bit her lower lip but looked him straight into his cold grey eyes. She refused to be intimidated by him; still, she was afraid of the anger and hate that were reflected on them. In two strides he covered the distance between them and grabbed Lily by her forearm where his fingers were leaving a mark.

Scorpius could not contain his anger, if there was something that made him furious was when someone tried to manipulate him and that was exactly what Lily had tried to do. Miss him indeed, she wanted to control him. What he hated more was the fact it was simple for her to move him at her will, a simple two letter owl made him leave everything just to see her.

"Is it true?" his tone was calm but deadly. It was better when the Slytherin screamed out his frustration because when he used the calm deadly tone it was a clue that he was planning the best way to get even or worse. He was not someone to be played with and Lily knew it perfectly well.

Lily was dumbfounded; she had no idea what he wanted to know. She was really scared right now but hid it well, "First, let go of my arm," she used a rather arrogant tone, "A lot of things are true. Would you mind specifying what you need for me to verify?" she raised her eyebrow as he let go of her. She folded her arms and glared at him hatefully.

"I honestly can say I didn't expect this," she signaling his glare and murderous expression.

"Damn it Lily. Stop playing around," he sighed in frustration and passed his fingers through his blond hair, "Are. The. Rumors. True?" he asked in slow motion as if asking a toddler.

She still had no idea what he was talking about. Merlin, why couldn't he be more direct? That had always been a problem between them, while he could be blunt and direct with everyone else he couldn't manage to do it with her…he always had to sugar coat everything

"What rumors?" by now she was losing her patience. She started tapping her fingers in her arm and gave him a defiant glare and waited for him to speak

Scorpius was rapidly losing it. He hated it when she played with him like that. She wasn't the sweet defenseless girl he had always seen her as…she was a Slytherin after all. He was already tired of this little game she was playing.

He folded his arms and looked at her. Her regal air took his breathe away for a few minutes. Merlin, she was beautiful and with that arrogant stance she looked good enough to eat. He bit his lower lip to help him concentrate on the issue before him…he needed to know and he would find out right now.

He raised his eyebrow and stared directly into his hazel eyes, "Are you pregnant or not?" there he had said it; now it was a matter of waiting for her majesty to answer.

Lily was caught off ward with his question. Her mind began working over time, how did he know about it? She was sure she was very careful when she was examined in St. Mungo's besides they had Healer–patient confidentiality and if that had been breached there would be hell to pay. She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes in hope for someone or something to help her. That was why he was angry; he thought that she was manipulating him, which was true in a way.

She stared at him and frowned, "Yes," she kept her eyes locked into his. Scorpius was speechless and couldn't form a coherent thought. After minutes of just gawking at her like some useless moron. Lily came interested in the pattern of the sitting room curtains and began fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

When he finally regained control over himself he remembered that no so long ago they slept together which meant that there was a probability that he was the father, a pretty slight probability but real.

The anger he felt was substituted by disappointment, her pregnancy had been the cause of their little meeting…she probably didn't know who the father was and she needed him happy and in love to be able to manipulate him. "Who's the father, Jordan or me?" he knew that probably Jordan was the father, they only had sex one time (well two) but Jordan and her had been sexually active before they slept together. Another thing he had to thank him.

She was embarrassed by the fact that she didn't know who the father of her child was. She felt her remaining barriers crash around her and stared at him, her eyes showed a mixture of embarrassment, sweetness, fear and excitement. "I don't know."

Scorpius was besides her in seconds and was tempted to embrace her and protect her from everything but his disappointment and lingering anger made him hesitate and control her love for her, "That's the reason you wanted me here?" his question was more of a statement and he felt his heart crush once again. He was about to leave her there when the door opened in a rather violent manner, both of them looked up to see Jordan standing on the doorway looking livid…Lily paled visibly when she realized that Jordan had heard their conversation and now knew all the truth. She passed her hand through her neck and looked at him

"Jordan," her voice was so low that both of them had trouble hearing it. The tone she had used was filled with remorse and a plea for forgiveness. She truly loved Jordan and it pained her to be the cause of his pain right now. She wasn't that selfish and she did have a warm heart underneath her cold exterior.

The anger and hurt that was going through Jordan Kensington could not be described in words. The woman he had chosen to spend his life with had betrayed him, he felt his whole world crumble in his very eyes and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He felt the need to hit something but refrained for the moment. He wanted answers and he would get them.

"The baby might not be mine," he stated to her. Lily couldn't speak and just looked at him with a tear rolling down her cheek. That simple fact drove Jordan over the edge and without thinking he crossed the room and slapped her. In seconds Scorpius had drawn his wand and was aiming it directly at his heart

He glared at him, "Don't ever touch her again," her tone carried a very clear threat and he was not in the mood to be played with, even if he was furious with Lily he would not let Jordan manhandle her. Lily was fighting back tears and was touching her cheek which was now red from the blow.

Jordan ignored him and violently took Lily's left hand and took out the engagement ring he had given her. He glared hatefully at her, "Consider this the end of us." He went directly to the door but suddenly stopped when he realized his future father-in-law was in the doorway staring at the three of them.

Lily followed Jordan gaze to her father. He suddenly fell into the floor because her legs couldn't support her weight anymore and by her father's expression he now knew about her little indiscretion.

Harry couldn't utter a single word. When he knew that Lily might be pregnant he found himself feeling happy, something that had eluded him for years but now he didn't know what to think or what to say. His baby girl didn't know who the father of his grandchild was, he never thought he would be in this situation. He couldn't make eye contact with her…he was disappointed.

He glared at Scorpius and Jordan, "Get out now. GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE," his wand was drawn and he would not hesitate in hexing them. Both of them scurried out of the room, Harry Potter looked really frightening when angered. When he was alone with her, he finally made met her hazel eyes which were asking for comfort and forgiveness…two things he couldn't give her.

"Daddy," she managed to say between silent sobs. She was looking up at him pleadingly. He sighed

"Lily…I…" he took a deep breathe to try and get in order his thoughts. He couldn't do it. He was severely disappointed in her and didn't know what to do. He was sure that if Ginny were alive she would know the perfect thing to say, but alas, she was not and he was the one that had to clean this whole mess, something he didn't want to do. He opted to take his chosen path so many years ago.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you. Merlin knows I am," without another glance to her, he left her there crying silently into the rug of her sitting room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!...thanks.


	15. Reality check

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks to: ., Thouu, x8xdanix6x, angelface86, Platongz, The name is Lilian Persephone and runningYODA...I loved all of your reviews

Also thanks to everyone that is reading the story.

I would like to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter but life has caught up with me. Sorry, I'll try to post next one within a reasoneable amount of time. On another note: I became part of the Harry Potter role-playing community! It's super fun. If you are interested you might want to apply to Rocky Mountain International (www. -rmimagic ) or Sapienti University (www. -sapientimagic - .com). Hope you join. [without the - and the spaces]

xoxo....enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Harry Potter's Point of View**

Harry Potter was angry, well beyond angry he was furious…capable of murder and at that moment only one was responsible for his state of mind. He was pacing in his office plotting the best way to get back at those responsible for his state…a way that wouldn't get traced back to him. Of course he had every reason to…his family had been disgraced in the eyes of the wizarding community and to top it the culprit had been a Malfoy…a bloody fucking Malfoy. He was angrily pacing muttering to himself when someone entered. He didn't pay attention to whom had entered; Teddy, James and Albus entered his office and just stared at their father, in all of their lives they hadn't seen him this angry...depressed, in denial and with a murderous glint in his green eyes. Harry Potter was fuming, muttering murderous sentences to no one in particular; they had to suppress snickers at his behavior.

Harry finally looked up to see the intruders of his internal murdering plot; he had to do a double take. His sons looked like they had been dragged to hell and over. "What happened?" he crossed his arms and was frowning at them. He passed his hand through his face in clear frustration…just what he needed.

"Well?" his already thin patience was reaching its breaking point. His three sons were looking at the floor, even when they were grownups they still feared him. Harry had to suppress a grin when he realized he was still an authority figure to them.

The three of them started talking at the same time making it impossible for Harry to understand any word they were saying.

"Please talk one at a time," Harry closed his eyes and began counting till 10. Albus nudged James which in turn pinched Teddy, so he could explain what had happened. It seemed they were afraid of their father. Teddy looked down at his younger siblings and glared daggers at them…they were going to pay for this later.

Teddy sighed in resignation and looked at the murdering pair of green eyes staring at him, "We cursed that bloody son of a bitch Jordan," Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He groaned in frustration, another thing the press would talk about. Harry Potter wished to have never woken up today; his life was getting too complicated.

James began talking trying to fill the silence, "But Jordan wasn't alone and we had to fight for our lives," Harry just looked at him. Teddy shot daggers at James, "You know it is your fault right? You shouldn't have introduced them. This" Teddy signaled the whole room "Is your bloody fault." Teddy crossed his arms and was glaring at James, Harry Potter's anger long forgotten.

James was angry, why in the name of Merlin had Teddy said that? It wasn't his fault Lily had decided to have sex with Jordan and it was definitely not his fault that she had sex with the Malfoy scum. "It is not! Take. It. Back," when Teddy just kept staring at him in a defiant way. James snapped and launched himself towards his big brother. In reality, James Potter felt responsible for what was happening to his little sister because he had introduced Jordan to her when he perfectly knew that Scorpius Malfoy had a thing for Lily (Hugo was a very good little spy). Basically, Teddy had pinched a nerve.

Teddy and James were brawling on the ground and had no intention to stop. Harry had to cast the body-bind on them. "Seriously? Do you think fighting is going to help clean this mess up?" by now Harry was yelling at them. "Pray that what you did doesn't have consequences other than a few scraps." He released them from the body-bind and looked at them sternly.

James and Teddy got up from the floor and hurriedly joined Albus who was just standing there without any idea of what to say or what to do. The life of the Potter family had taken a rather drastic turn and none of the members knew how to deal with it. It had been years since the family had been prey to the multiple wizarding tabloids. Somehow they got hold of the fact the Lily Potter didn't know who was the father of her baby; she had been constantly attacked by the press – something she or the rest of her family wasn't fond of.

"What about the Malfoy kid?" Harry wasn't angry about the whole pregnancy thing, he knew young people didn't practiced abstinence (he hadn't) and that was a risk. What was bothering him was the fact that his daughter…his only daughter had been stupid enough to sleep with two different men without any protection and the fact that one of those men was a Malfoy made everything worse. Harry didn't hate Draco Malfoy or his son for that matter, but he still had resentments that would never leave him. Draco and he had a very long history.

"The coward left England!" Albus shouted in outrage, everyone looked at him. It had been the first time that he had spoken since they had entered Harry's office. The fact that Scorpius had left was not a good sign at all. Harry needed to change his murderous plans (not that he would ever put the in practice, but was good to have something planned).

So Scorpius Malfoy left the country. That wasn't good. Harry sighed and signaled to his sons to leave him alone. He needed solitude to think about what was happening to his family…a family he had helped to destroy.

**Draco Malfoy's Point of View**

4 months later…

Mr. Draco Malfoy was peacefully drinking a cup of tea while reading the Daily Prophet on a fine Saturday morning. He was really enjoying this fine day, he made love to his wife, had a great breakfast…all in all, he was starting this day with the right foot. He was rudely interrupted by the annoying squeak of one of his house-elves. The little creature looked up at his master, he was afraid…the house-elf knew never to interrupt his master while he was still in his pajamas.

"Someone looking for master," the frighten little creature squeaked. Draco groaned in frustration, who in the name of Merlin's saggy Y fronts would come to his house, uninvited and at this ungodly hour? He was about to ask the little house-elf who was looking for him when the dinning room doors burst open and a livid, angry Harry Potter was shooting daggers at him.

What the fuck…Draco stared at him as if he were an illusion or something. He found it pretty ludicrous to have him in his house. The edge of his mouths twitched at the humor with the whole situation…the almighty Harry Potter at his house.

He closed the Daily Prophet and straightened himself on the chair he was currently using, "Potter, welcome to my humble home. To what do I own this honor?" Mr. Malfoy's tone was far from being friendly, it was sarcastic and cynical. He was staring directly at him, grey eyes meeting green.

Harry Potter looked murderous and ready to kill, Mr. Malfoy assumed it had something to do with his daughter and by the look of him it wasn't very good news for him. He silently cursed his son for getting involved with Lily Potter. Draco didn't hate her or her family; it was just that it was too damn complicated for it to work out. He stared at Harry Potter waiting for something

"Well? Why did you barged into my house at this hour without being invited," Draco was a little bit frustrated that what he hoped to be a lovely day was rapidly deteriorating and he wasn't very amused by that fact and he was sure that whatever Harry Potter was about to tell him would make everything worse.

"Where is your son?" Harry was brandishing his wand at Draco. His tone was calm but his insides were boiling in anger. That son-of-a bitch had impregnated his only daughter. The DNA test had been positive for Malfoy's genes. It was something he wasn't very happy about. Molly had been more happy since she found out Lily was pregnant. She had said that the fact that Ginny's only daughter was going to be a mother was special because Ginny had been her only girl. But said little girl was now carrying Malfoy's spawn.

That question was not good, Mr. Malfoy decided. He wasn't going to sell his own son, Harry looked ready to kill and being the Head of the Auror Department protected him from going to Azkaban and gave him the power to do something terrible to Scorpius.

"Why do you want to know?" he sneered in his general direction. His mood was already sour and nothing was going to change that. It was a Saturday for the love of everything that was magical and Harry Potter had rudely interrupted his peaceful day.

**Harry Potter's Point of View**

Harry Potter didn't know how to address this particular problem. His first instinct after hearing the news was to kill someone, that someone was platinum blonde and had the last name Malfoy. When Molly told him that his first grandchild was a Malfoy he almost fainted. This had to be a huge cosmic joke, but what really made him angry was the fact the said Malfoy didn't want anything to do with the baby and in Harry's opinion that was cowardly even from a Malfoy. He really couldn't understand why Scorpius had rejected Lily and the baby; for starters the baby was his….Harry just wanted him to acknowledge the fact that he was about to have a child, he wasn't looking into forcing Scorpius marry Lily or something like that. That was a decision they needed to make without any kind of interference – not that he particularly liked the idea of his only daughter to be married to a Malfoy.

In a fit of rage he found himself in front of the doors of Malfoy Manor, somehow he was able to pass the wards and a little house-elf opened the door. The creature squeaked in fear and ran to get his master. Harry not being stupid followed the elf to the room Draco was in. he burst into the room and found a Draco Malfoy clad in pajamas drinking tea. Harry had to recognize that this scene was one of the weirdest he had ever seen. A pajama wearing Malfoy, he always thought that Draco was the kind of person that went to sleep in ridiculously expensive suits (it was the image he gave to the world). So when he asked him why he wanted to see his son, Harry was at a loss of words. This was definitely not going the way Harry Potter had hoped for.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his rising temper. Malfoy's expression was not helping at all. He was brandishing his wand in Draco's general direction. "Because your son is the father of my grandchild, that's why." Harry Potter saw with great happiness that Draco Malfoy became paler than usual. Yes, revenge was sweet. Not that he was particularly happy with the whole situation, but he was getting something back seeing that.

Harry lowered his wand and looked over at his former enemy. Harry's green eyes reflected sadness and tiredness, this whole ordeal with Lily had sucked up all of his remaining energies and right now he needed some sort of ally to get everything together again and Merlin knew that he could not trust any of his sons. No he needed and wanted someone experienced.

"The DNA test came back, Scorpius is the father," Harry sighed, "and from what I heard he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or Lily." The door closed behind them and neither one of them realized that Mrs. Malfoy had entered the room. She silently walked towards her husband and looked over at Harry and gave him a bright smile

"Are we going to be grandparents?" Astoria Malfoy was beaming with happiness. She was going to be a grandmother! Even when she loved her husband to death she had always wanted more children but a complication during a pregnancy resulted in another death and the possibilities of becoming a mother again became zero. She was sure that having a grandchild would make Malfoy Manor warmer and more hospitable. In her mind she was already starting to plan the nursery, the playground and making the whole house baby proofed.

Harry frowned at the mention of 'we' by Mrs. Malfoy, there was no 'we' in this mess. "No, I am going to become a grandfather since your son won't acknowledge his child."

Astoria Malfoy was perplexed by Harry's answer; her baby boy couldn't be acting that way. She had raised him right. She frowned at Harry Potter, "I don't believe it. Scorpius wouldn't be capable of such an atrocity," she was so sure about what she was saying that Harry almost believed it. Almost. He had seen the reply from Scorpius and how he renounced to everything, in fact he had the letter with him.

"Read this," he gave Astoria the letter and crossed his arms while she read it. When he heard a small gasp he had to suppress a smile, Harry loved being right. Astoria looked at him and passed the letter to her husband. She was in shock, she couldn't believe that Scorpius would be that rude and evade his responsibility…now that they were certain that the baby was a Malfoy.

Draco read it; he didn't know what to say to his former enemy. He was sure that his son had a good reason to act this way but he didn't condone such cowardly behavior. "I'll talk to him," Draco looked over at his wife and nodded. "But let me tell you that Astoria and I are going to take responsibility for our grandchild."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Sorry for barging in," he made his way out of the room and away from Malfoy Manor. His talk with the Malfoys didn't calm him, in fact he was feeling restless…something at the pit of his stomach was bothering him, telling him that something was wrong.

**Lily's Point of View**

Lily yawned as she made her way down to the Burrow kitchen. For the last couple of months she had been living with her grandmother because she couldn't see her father. He was avoiding her and every time he left the room when she came in broke her heart and given her current state she needed to look after her emotional and physical health. That was her reasoning for leaving her childhood home to live with her grandmother. Lily was happy and pampered; Molly Weasley was doing everything in her power to have Lily comfortable and happy, just like she had done with her daughter. To Molly, Lily was the living connection to her dead daughter.

Lily sat down at the kitchen table and gazed out of the window, she was bored; she hadn't left the house for over 4 months. She looked down at her belly and poked it; at 7 months pregnant she was huge and couldn't wait to meet this new little person that was growing inside of her. She lovely caressed her stomach and began humming at it.

"Hey there little baby. I really want to know you! Please hurry up so you can be born and be with me," she smiled at the fact that she was actually talking to her belly; her grandmother had gone to Diagon Alley to buy something she needed. Lily had refused to go; she didn't feel ready for the stares that would be directed at her. The whole Jordan/Scorpius affair had become public and people stared at her whenever she was in public.

She took a piece of toast with marmalade and began nibbling at it. She was bored of doing absolutely nothing, she made a decision. She was going to go to Diagon Alley, she couldn't spend the rest of her pregnancy inside the four walls of the Burrow…she smiled, she could buy baby things! She went to the living room where the floo connected fireplace was; she grabbed some floo powder and asked for Rose's house.

"ROSE!" she yelled and laughed when her cousin came running down the stairs of her house looking like she had been spooked by a ghost. She frowned at Lily

"Merlin Lily, you almost gave me a coronary. What's up?" the color was slowly coming back to Rose´s cheeks. Lily snickered and gave her cousin a mischievous look

"I am bored. Care to join me in a stroll down Diagon Alley?" Rose stared at her in astonishment; it was the first time in a long time that Lily actually wanted to go out. Rose thought that it was a very good sign, so she immediately agreed. "Yes! I'll be over the Burrow in a couple of minutes to go together," Rose ran up the stairs to get her purse. In seconds she had flooed into her grandparent's house and was standing in front of Lily.

"Come on Lils," she grabbed her hand and together they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. They entered Diagon Alley and Lily took a deep breath, trying to get everything that was going on around her. Spring time was lovely

"I want some ice-cream," Lily looked over sheepishly at Rose, she just laughed at the situation and nodded in approval of her suggestion…Rose also wanted some. Once they got their desired ice-cream (Lily vanilla with chocolate fudge and walnuts and Rose chocolate mint) they started walking through the main street, since it was a very nice day people were enjoying the warm sun and once they got a glimpse of the pregnant Potter they had to stare and make Lily uncomfortable. Lily Potter felt like she was being followed because all the eyes were on her and on her belly. Not only she was carrying the first Potter grandchild but also the Malfoy heir (not that the baby's father wanted to acknowledge that).

Lily really understood where Scorpius was coming from. She had tried to manipulate him and that made it impossible for him to trust her. Even when she understood it that didn't meant that she didn't resent it, Scorpius didn't want to know anything about her or their baby…it was theirs, that realization made Lily feel some really strange things, they had created a life together and even if he didn't want to have anything with her or the baby they had a bond for life – something that made Lily feel oddly good.

Rose and Lily were peacefully eating their ice-cream and talking while they were window shopping. Something uncharacteristically of the girls since they loved shopping; somehow they were comfortable just seeing the displays at the magical shops. Rose stopped in front of the owlery and looked at Lily

"Lils, I have to buy some owl treats. Do you want to stay here or come with me?" Rose licked his ice-cream cone and waited for Lily's answer

"I'll stay here, it is such a nice day and besides you won't be long," Lily smiled at her cousin and went to sit down at a bench that was waiting for her. Her feet were killing her and having the extra pounds of the baby was not helping at all. Rose nodded and went inside the shop.

"The Potter Princess finally graces us with her presence," at the mentioned of her nickname Lily looked up to find the last person she wanted to see…Lynn Zabini. She was sneering and gave her an evil smirk.

"I told you I would fully enjoy the day you fell down you pedestal," Lily glared at her and put a protective hand over her stomach.

"Well Lynn, for someone that fell I am not feeling anything, maybe because I am still in a higher place than you?" Lily smirked in return and sat up without the agility she once had, the baby weight was making her slower.

Lynn laughed sarcastically, "Oh that coming from the Potter whore? Ditched by two men the same day…how pathetic," Lynn flipped her hair and gave Lily a cold glare, "you are no longer the princess…you are just a common whore."

The last statement made Lily furious, she was seeing everything red because that was she thought about herself. Lily Potter had become a common whore and the fact that Lynn Zabini said it to her hurt more than a thousand slaps. Out of pride she didn't showed any emotion, Lynn was not going to have the pleasure of bringing her down more than she already was. Lily straightened her back and looked directly at Lynn, her lips twitched

"Oh Lynn, I know you are jealous. In all of your years of whoring yourself to Scorpius you couldn't manage to trap him. I know you wish to carry his baby…like I am doing right now. You were never important to him, you simply became his booty call while he waited for me," Lily didn't know how much of that was true but she knew that it would shut Lynn up. Everyone knew that Scorpius had rejected her hand in marriage…Lynn Zabini was the Slytherin whore, everyone got to ride her while they were in school.

Lynn was furious, she wasn't thinking strait. Without thinking about the consequences she pointed her wand at Lily and shot a hex. Lily couldn't react quickly enough and the hex hit her making her fly and land on her stomach.

Rose saw through the window the moment Lily was hexed and immediately exited the store. "LILY!" her voice filled with worry because Lily was unconscious on the floor and apparently she had landed on her stomach which put in danger the baby. Lynn was rooted to her spot watching as Rose kneeled down and checked her…Lily wasn't responding and she was bleeding.

Rose started to scream for help; a lot of passer-bys gathered around to see what was the commotion about. Rose then remembered she was a witch; she conjured a stretcher and moved Lily's body with magic. Rose was scared; Lily looked too pale to be healthy. She directed the stretcher with her wand to the owl store and asked to use their fireplace. She needed to take Lily to St. Mungo's.


	16. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language so if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

So, I am the worst author ever. I am extremely sorry for the delays in updating this thing but life has gotten in the way of everything lately...I'll try and update sooner, I swear. Thanks for sticking with me...I really appreciate it! *hugs*

Thanks for the reviewers of the last chapter...reviews mean a lot to me...also, hooray for fav fic and whatnot. I hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it.

Enough with my ramblings...ENJOY!

* * *

Silence. That was all that Harry Potter could hear even when he was in a hospital full of people, loud people which happened to be his family. He couldn't believe what was happening…it was Ginny all over again. Harry couldn't process that idea, because Ginny had died and his Princess couldn't. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine. In truth, Harry couldn't even think about the fact of losing her too…it was too horrible of a thought. He was sure that in the case that it happened, he would not be able to continue living because Lily was all he had left of Ginny. Ok, he had his sons but it wasn't the same…the love he had for his only daughter was strong and special. He couldn't and wouldn't consider the fact that he might have to continue living without her, without his last ray of hope.

He continued to wait, guarding his mind of the noise and of horrible ideas. It was not going to happen, Lily was strong and she had so much to live for. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed silently into them, this wasn't happening as far as he cared to admit; he kept thinking this was all just some sort of twisted joke because seriously life had taken so much away from him it was not fair. His parents, his childhood, friends, his wife…his happiness. Harry was certain that life owed him and big. So no, this was not happening.

Rose came into the room sobbing; Harry got up and grabbed her, "What happened? Who did it?" his anger was showing in his tone and violent grab. The red-headed girl looked up at her uncle, "Lynn Zabini hexed her. I was…I wasn't there to help her," Rose burst out in tears. Harry sighed and hugged her, it wasn't her fault, it really wasn't. He patted her back trying to soothe her even when he was the one that needed soothing. He now had a culprit and said culprit would pay…with her life if it was necessary. Nobody threatened his family, especially when he had the resources to get even. He took put his wand and sent a message via patronus to his office. The message was simple and to the point, arrest Lynn Zabini. He now felt a little relieved; he was going to personally see that the girl was sent to Azkaban for what she had done. Seriously, who hexed a pregnant woman? More importantly who was stupid enough to hex the daughter of Harry Potter? Thankfully he now had an answer.

Someone cleared their throat, effectively getting everyone's attention. It was the Healer that was attending Lily. He looked serious and that only meant bad news, Harry gulped and made his way towards him and pleaded with his green eyes, he needed her to be okay. The Healer looked at him with a grim expression, he hated to be the bearer of bad news but alas! It was part of his job.

"Mr. Potter," once the old Healer had Harry's attention he continued speaking, "Your daughter is still unconscious, she hit her head pretty hard. Her brain is swollen we need to wait until it subsides," he slightly grinned, the next piece of information was good, "Both of the babies are fine though" he patted the future grandpa's shoulder and gave him a smile. That was very good news. Harry stared at the Healer speechless.

Molly Weasley spoke up since her son-in-law apparently had nothing to say, "Babies?" the family matriarch was surprised at the news. Lily hadn't told anyone she was carrying twins. The Healer chuckled, "Yes Mrs. Weasley _babies. _Both of them are fine," he nodded in her direction and walked away from the family. It had been a surprise to him that they didn't know that his patient was expecting twins.

Harry followed the Healer's back with his green eyes. He was surprised. Honestly it was the first time he actually felt something about his future grandchild…grandchildren. Lily was going to have twins; this was unexpected and thrilling at the same time. He just hoped their mother would be strong enough to fight this and be able to see them grow. Without a word to anyone he went to Lily's room, he needed to see her…to make sure she was still alive.

He entered the room and the sight that fell on his eyes was heart-breaking, his daughter laying there without moving. Her pale skin was paler than usual, a tear escaped his eyes before his feet couldn't hold his weight anymore and Harry found himself on the floor by the side of her hospital bed. The tears began flowing freely out of his eyes, he felt lost without anywhere else to go or anyone to lean on…no one to go too. He now knew what real pain was…the prospect of losing a child was more than he had imagined. Losing Ginny was another type of pain, a pain he now knew he was more than able to handle but unfortunately he didn't know how to handle when it happened.

He took a sit besides the bed and began stroking her limp hand; he cleaned the tears that were coming down his cheeks. "Lily," he sobbed while staring at her. This was definitely a nightmare, one he wanted to wake up from. Harry locked the door behind him; he did not want anyone in the room. He needed to be alone with her, to try and make some peace with the death of his wife and how that had affected his relationship with his daughter.

Harry Potter drifted into a restless sleep right there sitting on a chair besides her bed. His dreams centered on Lily…they were more than dreams, they were memories. Memories that reminded him of what he had and what he could lose.

"_Harry!" my wife Ginny screamed. Scared I ran towards her to find her clutching her swollen stomach, "the baby is coming" I grinned like an idiot, because I was excited about this one. It was a girl! Finally my wish had come true and after two unruly boys I could have my sweet baby girl. __I suddenly became nervous not knowing what to do. "Ok Gin…relax I have all under control" my tone sounded surer than I felt. I ran out of our room in search of the boys' nanny to let her know that we were going to St. Mungos. Once that had been taken care off, I flooed into the wizarding hospital with my wife. This was very exciting. It was almost the same emotions when James and Albus had been born…almost. My father-in-law had talked to me about this. I didn't believe him when he said that Lily would be especial…that is until I lived through it._

_She was finally born a couple of hours later. I was the first to see Gin and my daughter. I entered the hospital room to find Ginny asleep and a medi-witch with my daughter on her arms. I walked tentatively because I didn't want to wake neither one of them; my daughter and wife were perfect in every way possible and my heart was filled with an unknown emotion that was exceedingly pleseant. This day became embedded on my mind…it had been perfect._

_The medi-witch smiled up at me and extended the little pink bundle to me. I grinned like an idiot and took my daughter and __in that first instant I had her on my arms I completely understood what Arthur had been trying to say to me. The love I experienced was different, it felt surreal to feel so much love and admiration for a little thing like her. Looking at her sleeping form I couldn't help but be completely and intensely enthralled by her. She was perfect, she was a princess but most importantly she was mine. From that day on I knew that despite the love I had for my wife, sons and family…this little girl had my whole heart and nothing would change that…she was the princess of my heart, of my whole existence. _

_She was so perfect I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her red fuzz for hair, her small fists, legs and arms and her angelic features were enough to wrap me around her little finger since the first breath she took. She__ yawned and I began humming to her, trying to calm her. The day Lily was born was the initiation of the best relationship I had ever had. Of course, I didn't mention that to my wife because in a sense I was cheating on her with our very own daughter not to mention that I had picked a favorite out of my three children. Poor James and Albus, they had to be boys. Lily was going to be the princess of the house, of that I would make sure._

Lily stirred and Harry immediately woke up. But nothing had changed, she was still unconscious. He sighed and stared at the white hospital wall, it was looking at it or at her motionless daughter. He was frustrated and angry; all he wanted to do was get revenge on everyone that had dared hurt her little girl. Yes, plotting revenge was better, plus, it made him feel useful like he was doing something to help the situation. It totally beat down doing nothing and just sitting waiting and hoping.

He smiled at the dream he had. He could never forget the day Lily was born; it had been the day his life had changed forever. Slowly but certainly more memories came flooding in…he had to chuckle at some of them and smile at particular important ones

_For a change I arrived home early, I was glad the office hadn't been too busy. In an attempt to surprise my family I stopped __in the ice-cream parlor to buy frozen treats for them. I was excited to be able to eat dinner with my wife and children for a change. When I arrived home I was the one surprised when I came home. My wife was nowhere to be found and my five-year old daughter was crying her little heart out for no apparent reason. I frowned; nobody made my little girl cry, especially if the miscreants were two little persons who could get punished by my wrath…namely her two older brothers. _

_I kneeled down to her level and wiped some of her tears, "what's wrong princess?" a pair of hazel teary eyes looked up at me. My heart broke and I was out for blood. James and Albus hadn't understood that messing with their sister was prohibited. Lily sniffled and hugged me. I cuddled her until she was calm enough to tell me what had happened. Her sniffling was now manageable enough for her to start talking, "Daddy, Jamesy and Albie won't let me play in my tree-house" I raised an eyebrow at her explanation. That tree-house had been built for Lily. I had offered another one for them but they had been adamant on being too old for a tree-house. Now it seemed they had changed their mind. Well, this most certainly wouldn't do. Those boys needed to learn a lesson and since Ginny was their protector it was a good thing she wasn't home. _

_I put Lily on my shoulders and walked to the garden. Once I stepped outside I could hear the gleeful laughter of my sons coming from Lily's tree-house. A house that had been charmed to hold tea-parties and dolls and girly stuff, so, I really couldn't understand why they had taken over it. I squeezed Lily's ankles and addressed the miscreants, "James! Albus!" the laughter ceased and I grinned. I loved having authority. Two heads showed in one of the windows, I gave them the best stern face I could muster – a face which made bad wizards tremble – and I brandished my wand at them_

"_Boys you need to come down or I'll make you" I screamed. I couldn't see their expressions but I was sure it was either fear or mischievousness that was reflected on them. I needed to right this wrong. James's voice was heard, "NO!" I frowned, my son was deliberately disobeying me, "James Sirius Potter…I said get down!" I smiled when I heard stomping and growling coming from them. Now I wasn't such a bad father, I felt bad for the kids and would give them their very own tree-house but after they learned NOT to mess with their sister. Having power was brilliant. Both of them came down and glared at Lily, I had to suppress a chuckle at their faces. I crossed my arms_

"_Anything you would like to say to your sister?" both boys looked at the floor and shifted uncomfortably, __they were frowning and resisting my command. I raised an eyebrow at them which always did the trick_

"_I am sorry Lily" they simultaneously mumbled. They kept their heads down. I began to feel bad for them, they were good boys but they liked to mess with their sister__. "I didn't understand what you said," they knew I hated to repeat a question. I bit my lip to stop from laughing at their faces, they looked about to commit murder. I was certain they would seek revenge on their sister for being a tattle-tale, but thankfully for my little princess I was here to protect her. Not to count that Teddy was also Lily's protector. _

_I could hear groans of frustration, "We are sorry Lily," this time it was louder but their tone was filled with sarcasm and frustration. It would be enough for now. I needed to watch them like a hawk. __Lily grinned smugly and stuck her tongue out at them; I had to stifle yet another laugh at their growls. _

_She rested her head on my own and began petting my always unruly hair, "Daddy let's play!"__ She squealed and I forgot all about my boys and began running with her on top of me. Her laughter was music to my ears. Without anyone of us noticing Ginny had made her way to the garden and took a photograph of Lily on my shoulders. Really, how could someone notice anything with such an exquisite girl to entertain? _

_I saw that Ginny rolled her eyes at us and addressed the boys which were still grumbling in the place I had left them, "James, Albus time for dinner go and wash yourselves,"__ both of them scurried out of my sight into the house. Ginny gave me a look that meant we would have to talk and left behind them. I cringed because I knew what she would say, something along the lines of ´you are spoiling that girl rotten´ I knew it was true but quite honestly I didn't care…it was my prerogative to spoil her as I saw fit. It was my money and it was my daughter. Period. _

Harry smiled at that particular memory because the picture that Ginny had taken from that day was proudly hung on the wall. It was a memory of happier times, when his family was whole and healthy…when everything was as it should've been. Nothing during that happy time gave a sign of the troubled times he would live, even when he had lost so many loved ones he had not been prepared for the loss of the love of his life. He had fought so hard in his teen year that he was certain he was entitled to a happy normal life, but apparently life had something else prepared for him. Misfortune and sadness seemed to be attached to his every fiber; if Harry could sue someone for that he wouldn't have hesitated to do so…life, destiny and everything else related owe him big.

The green-eyed older man realized that it had to be really late since he couldn't hear anyone outside of the room's door. His family had to be really worried about Lily but he couldn't find the strength or the will to go and see if they were still at the hospital. He was sure Molly was still here but he still didn't want to let anyone in. He didn't care if that was egotistical from his part, he just needed some alone time with her baby girl before everyone started coming in.

He got up from his seat and began pacing through the room. It was useless but it gave him a comfort he didn't find sitting down, it gave Harry the illusion of doing something important. Something that would help Lily wake up…sooner rather than later. He wished for Arthur and Ginny to still be alive and give him the words of advice he needed and provide much needed reassurance. During his pacing a suppressed memory surfaced, something he didn't want to remember because he now saw that he had been a horrible dad for Lily and for his sons, the excuse he had used to become an absentee father was stupid because yes, he had lost his wife but his children had a lost a mother

_It had been the day of Ginny's __wake; I was just standing there greeting people I didn't want to see. I was in automatic. I did everything that I was supposed to do. Greeted people, tried to smile. I played my part of mourning husband. Well, not played because I really was one. That part of the day passed liked a blur because I hadn't fully acknowledged the fact that she was dead, that she was gone and I would never wake up next to her ever again. I was numb to everything that was happening…that changed when I was alone in my office and started to drink fire-whiskey. By the third bottle I was in a complete drunken stupor and my anger began flaring up. Everything I saw became everything I broke or threw across the room, by the time Ron found me my office was complete chaos. My mother-in-law tried to comfort me but everything she was saying to me was not working, in fact it was making it worse. I was in denial; I couldn't believe or didn't want to believe that she was gone forever because it just was not supposed to happen. You are not supposed to lose your wife this early. _

_The alcohol in my system was messing me up. I couldn't see straight and all of my thoughts were fuzzy and whatnot. I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stepped on it countless times, I just wanted to go back to my numbness…to that stage where I didn't feel a thing. I thought the drinking would help numb me but instead it multiplied my rage hence the mass destruction in the room. _

_Out of nowhere I was surrounded by family members and the rage subsided for a bit…then it happened. My little princess entered the room and reached out for me. I was stunned by her sudden appearance because it was Ginny's image._

"_GET OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU…you…you…look…just like her,"__ I screamed at her and shoved her away from me. I just wasn't able to handle this sudden appearance, at that moment her hurt face did nothing for me because I was too messed up to care about anyone else than my own pain. Molly slapped me and that simple slap hurt me more than all of my old war wounds. It was a bizarre feeling to be hit by someone you love and loves you back. Again I couldn't care less. _

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER…if you treat Lily like that again, I'll make sure it is the last thing you do," Molly walked away from me and motioned Teddy to help Lily up. He dragged her away from the office but I was glad she was out of my sight. I looked defiantly at my mother-in-law "kill me then, death is a better option than living without her," I sobbed as each of them left me alone to wallow in my pain and self-pity. Molly and Arthur took my children. I didn't see them for six months but I didn't do anything to contact them during that time. I was too selfish to care about anyone else, for that time I was a zombie. I barely ate and just worked my ass off to distract me. When they finally came home I was too numb and detracted from everything else that I became the worst father._

Harry stopped pacing and sat down again. He felt guilty; somehow he thought that if he had been a better father his baby girl would not be laying down on a hospital bed unconscious. He smiled sadly at her still form and moved from strand of red hair from her face

"I am sorry Princess, please get well so I can try and make things better," he leaned and kissed her forehead, "I love you Princess, that never changed."


	17. Returning Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language. So, if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me, that way I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

No excuses, just an apology! Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to x8xdanix6x, runningYODA, Harrypottergeeek, and BethanyTeresa for their lovely reviews! Also, thanks everyone that favorited (I know its not a word, but it sounds awesome) the story! Please don't be lazy and leave a review...a review is like a cookie, and the more I get, the more I get excited and focus on the next chapter.

Also, if you are into creative writing, be sure to check www. sonoramagic. com! An awesome role-playing writing community based on the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Oh! who is excited about Deathly Hallows! I know I already have my ticket!

I hope you like this chapter, I think its cute and fluffy and the beginning of something beautiful. So, enough with my ranting...ENJOY!

* * *

It had been two days since Lily had been unconscious, and Harry was going mad waiting for something to happen. Out of everything he had to endure, this had to be the worst; Harry thought it would be better to face Voldermort again. At least, with him, he knew where he stood, and what needed to be done. Right now, he was clueless as to what he could do to help Lily wake up…sooner rather than later. He sighed, cracking his neck. Sleeping in a hospital chair was very uncomfortable; Harry hadn´t left Lily's side, not even to shower. He had stubble on his chin, and big rings under his green eyes. There hadn´t been any power strong enough to make him leave her side. Not even Molly Weasley had been successful in her endeavors to send Harry home to rest, or at least to take a long relaxing shower.

The door opened and Harry looked up to see his mother-in-law entering the room with two cups of coffee. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled at her and accepted the coffee. He was glad Molly had thought about bringing him some, he was in need of caffeine. He had trouble sleeping, resulting in sleepless night, looking out a fake window. Molly was preoccupied about Harry, he wasn´t leaving the hospital, and he needed a distraction of what was happening. It was horrible to see her granddaughter laying there unconscious, but he couldn´t spend his life inside the four walls of her hospital room. She smiled in return and sat beside him

"Any change?" she asked hoping, though she knew that if there had been any change, he would have done something by now. He shook his head in response to her question. How he wanted to say otherwise, but the truth was that she hadn´t moved, or do something to indicate she was waking up soon. The Healers were optimistic, but at the same time they had told them that the longer it took, the chances of Lily ever waking up became smaller.

His green eyes looked up at Molly, they were full of unshed tears, he didn´t know what to do. Lynn Zabini was in Azkaban rotting away until Lily woke up. Harry though that revenge would make him feel better, but it had not. It was rather frustrating. In anger he clutched the coffee cup too hard, and the hot liquid spilled on his hand. He didn´t feel anything. Harry just kept his gaze on Molly's face, and began to cry. In a sudden movement he hugged his mother-in-law

"I can´t lose her too, I just can´t" he sobbed into her lap. Harry felt like a kid again, when a hug from Molly Weasley was enough to make him feel better. He wanted to be that kid again, he really needed for Molly to make him feel better, to give him some ray of hope that everything would eventually sort itself out. At this point, he was more than glad to give his life in return for Lily's. Harry needed his parents, Ginny, and Arthur to give him the strength he needed to keep going, to keep waiting for something to happen. He was crumbling, and he didn´t want to sink into a depression again. He still had so much to live for, hell, Lily did too, but she was unconscious.

Molly hugged him and began to shed silent tears with him. She knew, she had to be strong for Harry, but seeing him like that again, was contagious. The Weasley matriarch was desperate to do something, because she desperately needed to feel useful again. Having Lily living with her had given her a purpose after Arthur died. She was the only connection to her only daughter, and she didn't want to lose that too. Unfortunately, she couldn´t do it, her hands were tied, the only thing she could do was pray to any god that would hear her to please help Lily win this battle.

"She'll come through this. You'll see, she is a strong witch." Molly sighed trying to control the tears that were going down her cheeks. Both of them didn´t move of their positions for a long time, what they were doing was something both of them needed. Molly had the need to be useful again, while Harry needed to feel the comfort of a mother figure.

**Scorpius POV **

There was a loud crash, as a glass impacted on the wall of Scorpius' French flat. The blonde Slytherin had exiled himself to France to try and forget Lily, and everything that had happened between them. It had been a futile attempt. He couldn´t stop thinking about the red-head. He felt helpless, no matter what he did, his mind turned down the familiar path of the nigh they had spent together. It sickened him that it had meant nothing to her, when it had been the world to him. To hold her like that, to know she was his…it was an intoxicating feeling. A feeling he couldn´t shake no matter what he did. Something he wanted to feel again, no matter how hard he tried to suppress that. It was there still there, Lily had been under his skin since Hogwarts.

It was taking all of his will power to not go back to London and see how she was doing. The mere thought of knowing that she was hurt, made his blood boil, not to mention that the reason of that was Lynn. He wanted to kill the bitch with his bare hands, for endangering her, and his baby. His parents had given him the news, but he couldn't find the strength to forget everything, and go see her. It was a matter of pride. Scorpius was still angry at her, she had broken his heart in various occasions, and in a way he wanted to protect himself from more heart-ache. It was not easy, but he had managed to remain strong in his decision.

His parents were not happy with him. His father had threatened him with disownment if he didn´t took responsibility of his child. A child, he wanted to know and love, but his pride prevented him from fully grasping the idea of fatherhood. More so, he wanted to create a family with Lily, but at this point, he didn't know if he could do it. Lily and him had a lot of history, and it was hard to get over it. How could he trust her now? A relationship had to be based on trust, and he wasn't sure he could trust her. Not now, after all that had happened.

Lily's rejection had hurt him, and bad. Scorpius sighed and looked out the window, he needed to control himself. He couldn't be this useless moping person all his life, he needed to move on, and quickly. He wasn't sure when the roles had been inverted, he had always been her rock, her support, but now, he found himself needing her. There wasn't something he wanted more than her, Lily was his life force, his reason to keep going. Yet, he was afraid of seeing her, of knowing that she didn't want him like he wanted her. It was an irritating debacle, it really was. For the first time in life, Scorpius Malfoy was afraid of something. He knew he was kidding himself in thinking he could move on, he was sure he wouldn't do it. Lily was his soul-mate…his everything.

He groaned in frustration, and almost scared the eagle-owl that had entered his flat through the open window. He frowned, his father. He was certain that the letter addressed to him was just another way to coerce him into going back. He just couldn't.

Petting the eagle, he got the letter, and quickly skimmed through it. His features rapidly changed from a frown to a look of surprise. Wow. Lily was expecting twins; Scorpius didn't know how to feel about that, yet again, he found himself in a crossroad. This was all too confusing, and he was getting seriously pissed at the lack of coherency in this whole debacle. Why couldn't life be easier? Yes, because then it would be boring, or some crap like that. Scorpius would gladly give his whole Gringott's Vault in exchange for an answer, and some sort of rationality to his problems. Feeling was just too damn confusing, and frustrating, much to his chagrin.

He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink to respond to his father's letter. He owed it to him, besides, his answer hadn't changed. He would stay right where he was until he could find a suitable solution to this. Scorpius knew what Draco would answer back, _the only reasonable solution is for you to come back and take responsibility of your baby_…well, babies. It was a weird notion to know he had fathered not one, but two babies. The idea of becoming a father was something that also scared the crap out of him. How could he be a good dad when he couldn't even resolve his own internal problems? It was something that made the blonde rather nervous and fidgety, another of the reasons he didn't go back and did what his father and mother wanted. He just didn't know how to do it, and most importantly how to ask for forgiveness.

**Lily's POV **

It all felt so surreal. She was laying down without being able to move an inch of her body. She had tried in numerous occasions to do it, but her body wouldn't respond to any of her commands. It was a weird feeling. Her brain was functioning, because she was thinking rationally, the issue here, was that she couldn't move her freaking body. By the first day, she was anxious about it. Lily wasn't sure what was happening to her, or her baby for that matter. She wanted to scream, to let her father know she was fine, but nothing came out.

She saw her family come in and out of the room she was in. She remembered what had happened with Lynn in Diagon Alley, so she assumed she was in St. Mungo's. She was aware of what was happening, everything was encrusted into her brain like a painful memory. Hearing her father say those things to her made her angry at herself for not being able to move. The red-head wanted to hug him, to tell him that she forgave him, that she loved him with all of her heart, and that she needed him. Lily was still a scared little girl that needed her father to resolve her problems. She was ecstatic that her father still loved her, it was a relief to know that she still had him for support. If only she could say something back, it would be brilliant.

As far as she knew, he hadn't left her side in the time she had been here. Time, she wasn´t sure it had passed, this state of unconsciousness was weird. It was relief to know, that her babies were okay. Lily had known for some time that she was carrying twins, but she hadn't told anyone, she wasn't sure why. She thought keeping it a secret for some time would be best. Then again, she wasn't the best judge of character as it was. She was a cheater, but being with Scorpius had felt right, even when she was certain she loved Jordan. Now she knew that what she had with Scorpius was special. Unfortunately, she had realized it when she was in a precarious position…she couldn't do anything.

She felt like screaming. To let her father and grandmother know that she was here, Lily could hear them cry in the room. She didn't want to be the cause of their pain, she had done enough. She was desperate for something to happen…for her body to move, to speak, to laugh. She wanted to hug them and relieve their pain. It was not fair to make them go through this, not when they had lost a daughter and wife, and a husband and father figure. Her life was just not fair. She was trying to come up with an answer to why her life sucked so much. Yes, she had money, but she lacked what she needed the most: love. The reassurance that someone cared about her, the way Scorpius had done for so many years.

She tried to move her hand. Suddenly, she could feel her arm. Tentatively she made the effort to move her fingers, and they responded. Lily smiled mentally, they were moving! She could move. The lids of her eyes opened, and she saw her father and grandmother still crying. Opening her mouth, she tried to say something, but nothing came out, her throat was dry, and it hurt a little bit. Lily was getting really annoyed at this, she didn't know how to get their attention…

**Harry's POV **

During the time that Molly Weasley held him, he felt relieved. Harry was transported into his school years, when she had become his mother figure. The person he knew would always be by his side, even when they didn´t share the same blood. That realization had helped during those troubling times, when all he needed was to know that he had someone that actually cared about his well being, about him staying alive, people Harry had been willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect. A sacrifice he desperately wanted to make to save Lily, he would gladly give his life to save hers. Unfortunately, he could nothing other than wait, and waiting was getting on his nerves. Every minute that passed was a minute she lost and would never get back. More importantly, the longer she stayed unconscious the probability of her waking up got smaller.

Harry got up from his place on Molly's lap, and smiled at the older woman. He was glad, she was here to help him out through this. Ruffling his black hair, he sighed, "You are right, she is strong. It is a matter of hours before she come back to us." He gave her a small smile, and was about to resume his position by the bed when he noticed that Lily's eyes were open. He blinked once, twice, thrice. He wanted to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

"Lily?" he said tentatively, leaning towards her. Lily slowly nodded in response to his statement. He couldn't help it, a tear began descending down his cheek, this time it was a happy tear. His palm was resting on her cheek, and his thumb was carefully running through her cheekbone. "Molly! Call the Healer! Lily is awake," he ushered her, as calmly as possible. Though, he wanted to burst out of happiness. She was finally awake, the crisis had passed, and now, he was sure, they could move on and forget that this ever happened. He had to admit that this had to happen in order for him to realize what a crappy father he had been to her for all of these years. Time he was more than willing to try and give back to her, though he knew it was impossible to recuperate time, but he would make an effort to make it up to her from now on.

Molly got up quickly with a smile of relief on her face, and exited the room to find Lily's Healer. This was amazing. Harry began crying again, this time they were tears of happiness, she was finally awake. He closed his eyes for a second, and whispered a thank you to his parents, Ginny, Remus and Sirius, he was certain they were watching over them. Molly returned in seconds with Lily's Healer in tow. He ushered them out of the room, he needed to check on his patient. Harry left the room a tad bit grudgingly, he didn't want to be apart from his daughter for too long. He a lot of begging to do, he just hoped she would have mercy on his poor old soul, and forgive him for his stupidity.

Harry was pacing on the hallway, waiting for the Healers to finish with their check-up, so he would finally be able to go back to Lily's side. A constant smile had grazed his features from the moment she had opened her eyes. All he now wanted was to hold her tightly and never let her go. Plus, he had time he needed to try and make-up to her. It was only fair, from now on, his life would center on Lily and his future grandchildren. The idea of becoming a grandfather frightened him, it had been a very long time since he had held a baby in his arms, but he was also excited about it, even when the father of his grandchildren was a Malfoy. All the hard work that had been directed at stopping loathing that creep had gone down the drain, his hatred had returned increased by a tenfold. Harry knew that hating all of the Malfoys was kind of childish, but he couldn't help it. Draco and Astoria had raised Scorpius, and the little son of a witch had abandoned his baby girl. Yes, Lily was not the victim in this tale, she was far from innocent, but Scorpius already knew that the babies were his, and he needed to man-up and respond to them. Hatred was just an irrational feeling.

After what seemed an eternity, the door finally opened to reveal a smiling Healer. "Mr. Potter, no need to worry, everyone is fine!" the Healed said with a chuckle. Harry hugged him and entered the room to find Lily happily chatting with one of the Healer trainees. He smiled at his daughter, sat beside her and took a deep breath. What he needed to say was hard for him, he was admitting to being wrong for the last couple of years. The Boy-Who-Lived caressed her cheek in a loving manner, and looked directly at her eyes.

"Lily, I am sorry about everything. I am sorry something like this had to happen for me to realize what a bad father I had been for you. I hope you can forgive me, and let me try and make up to you for everything I did wrong. I want to be part of your life and your children." It was a very small, concise speech, but Harry felt it went directly to what he wanted to say. He was not going to excuse himself, he had been wrong and that was that. Plus, he had no excuse whatsoever to treat his own daughter like a second-class citizen just because he was incapable of moving forward. He gave his daughter a tentative smile and waited for her answer, his whole future depended on what Lily decided.

"Daddy, there is no need to apologize. The fact that you are here demonstrates that you still love me. I would love to have the chance to get to know you," Lily said as she leaned towards him to kiss his forehead. Harry was beaming with her response, there was hope after all!

He didn't care that the family was waiting outside to see her, for now, she was his, and nobody could argue with him about it. "For starters, you are moving back to house. Then, we, well, I need to convert a room into a nursery for the twins. Oh! Remind me to tell your Uncle Ron he will be in charge of the Auror Department for like 6 months. I am taking a very long and needed vacation! I really cannot wait for this to start! It is going to be fun to revive our old relationship. Don't you think?" Harry began making plans all to himself, while Lily slowly drifted back to sleep. Sleeping was part of her healing process, she needed rest. Harry continued to talk for a few minutes before he realized that he had lost Lily. He shook his head in laughter before closing his eyes, and making himself comfortable on the hospital chair. He was emotional and physically exhausted. They could deal with the family some other time.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! thanks...


	18. Trail and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language. So, if you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes tell me, so I can correct them. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Everyone that reviewed, or that favorited the story or put it on story alert - THANK YOU!

I know I take a long time to update, I am sorry! I will try to be better. For all of you writers that are reading this, check out Sonora Academy. It is a role-playing community based on the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It is awesome! www. sonoramagic. com. Applications are now open, go check it out and join the fun!

Thanks everyone that have stuck with me this far! I appreciate it, and hope this next chapter is of your liking. Please review, feedback is always welcome. Without further adue, here is chapter 18!

* * *

**Draco's POV**

There were a lot of things that could be said about Draco Malfoy, and most of them were more likely true. The blonde had made peace with himself a long time ago, but there was one thing that could not be said about him, and that was that he did not care about his family. In fact, his family was everything to him. He had been part of the Death Eaters because of his family. Family was everything, and that included his unborn grandchildren. After the Second Wizarding War, the three Malfoys had been trailed and absolved thanks to his mother and the help she had given to Harry Potter. That help had been given in order to protect him, and after some fines and community service, they had been ostracized by the wizarding society for a long time. That had changed after Lucius died, since everyone blamed him for their involvement with Lord Voldemort. Draco loved his father, but he was well aware of the inherent evilness that lived inside of him, and he had worked hard to suppress it from his personality, but that image was still part of him. Yes, he was arrogant and a whole lot of other things, but he was not evil. Well, when he didn't see it fit.

He had been fairly happy when Lily had woken up, because that meant his grandchildren were okay. It was hard for him to create long lasting emotional bonds. Those two babies were already part of his family, they shared his DNA, they were his son's children, no matter if Scorpius didn't want to acknowledge that fact. Astoria and he would recognize those children as Malfoys.

After Lily was discharged from St. Mungo's, they had let Lynn Zabini free on the grounds that nothing had happened and that duels had those consequences. Though, the fact that a pregnant girl would duel was lost to everyone. Lynn's family had powerful strings inside the Ministry. For the first time Harry Potter and him had worked together to achieve something. They had talked with people, trying to prevent her from ever leaving Azkaban, but they had lost, and it made his blood boil in uncontrollable anger. That was never a good thing. Before he could do anything about it, he needed to form a plan. Nothing physical, because they would know he or Harry did it, and that was not the point. The point was getting revenge.

After some days of stewing on this issue, he found the answer. It was so damn simple that it was an insult to his intelligence, but he would not comment on how long it had taken him to arrive there. It made him smile, to know that he would avenge this affront to his family.

The day that he would put his plan in motion, he woke up with a grin on his face. Just thinking about it made him hum some unknown tune. There was something about revenge that made the blonde utterly happy. He was humming while getting ready, his wife just watched him move around their room with bewilderment. He never hummed, or look so happy. Something was up. "Draco, what are you planning?" she propped herself on her elbow and continued to watch that man that had stole her heart so many years ago. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. He just laughed and continued working on his tie, "Nothing important, just taking care of some business," he winked at her and went over to kiss her forehead. "Be back before lunch." With that he exited the room and went to retrieve everything that he needed before flooing from his office to Blaise's mansion. It was a good day.

Draco was received by his school friend with a polite nod. He brushed himself, and took a sit before being asked to. He was Draco Malfoy, he did not need to be invited to sit to do so. He did whatever he wanted, especially if he had some power over people. It was good to have power, it made life easier. Thank Merlin for that.

Blaise offered him something to drink, and he declined. He was here for something, and the sooner he accomplished it the better. "Blaise, I am assuming you know why I am here." Blaise nodded, he was well aware that Draco would never stay with his arms-crossed after a member of his family was put in jeopardy. "Good, this makes everything easier. I am annoyed, well more like angry about your daughter being free, and I can't continue doing business with you. I am retiring my capital from our business ventures, which leaves you in a precarious position, because I am the one providing with more than 60% of the money," he silently looked at him for a few minutes. "You can thank your daughter for that. Also, from now on, I don't want to see her anywhere in magical England. I am exiling her, and you have to make that happen, because you know what I am capable of." Draco rolled his sleeve and showed him his Dark Mark as a reminder. Blaise had never been part of them; he had been smart enough to not get directly involved. It was the perfect plan, by taking away money from the Zabinis they would lose their place in society, the place they had worked so hard to maintain. It was with utmost pleasure that he did exactly that, take what they cared about the most.

Draco just got up and exited the way he had arrived. Blaise's anger was visible on his face, and he would take care of his daughter for him. He was going to lose some money, but it was not that much, and totally worth it. Life was good. Good enough that he made a small detour to Diagon Alley to buy baby stuff. Astoria wanted to convert one of the rooms in Malfoy Manor into a nursery for the twins, and why shouldn't he pamper his grandchildren? There was no reason why, and he was just going to do that. He was going to be a grandfather.

**Lily's POV**

Lily could not believe the change that had taken place in her father. It was surreal, but she loved every second of it. She finally had her father back, and she was going to enjoy it. After she had been discharged, her father had taken the promised vacations, and they were practically hanging-out 24/7. It was like when she was little, and she received all of his attention. For the first time in years, she was feeling the safety that she had been used to associate with her father, and she had associated with Scorpius during her Hogwarts years.

The redhead took a sip of tea while she went through some things concerning James' wedding. Alana's parents, particularly her mother, had been doing all of the heavy-lifting, Lily was just approving and giving ideas from time to time. Everything was in place, since the joyous occasion was bound to happen in less than 48 hours. She was happy about her older brother getting married, but she was pregnant with twins, she was the size of a hippogriff. Being in a bridesmaid dress was something she wasn't looking forward to. More importantly, she was going to ruin the wedding photographs! However, she had promised Alana she would stand with her and the rest of the wedding party. For her comfort, the wedding had been moved to her house, she was glad for it, because she got really tired and really couldn't move, since at this point, she couldn't Apparate or Floo. She basically was confined to her house until the babies were born.

She left the parchment on the coffee table in front of her, and closed her eyes for a little while. She really was tired, everything tired her. It was not easy carrying twins. Lily began slumbering, her head rested on the coach. It was easy to nap. She was suddenly brought back to reality when someone entered the Library, without being polite enough to close the door in a more delicate manner. Her eyes opened to see her father smiling at her, "Sleepyhead, come here. I want to show you something." Lily raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her father. He had been meandering about the house in a mysterious manner. He had been evasive of her questions, and that was only making her curiosity grow with each passing day. He even took precautions, and had put up spells to prevent her from finding out he was up to. The curiosity was about to kill her!

"Oooo, I can finally see what you been doing?" Harry nodded at her daughter and offered his hand to help her up. Lily gratefully took it and got up with a lot of work from her part. By now, she really wanted the twins to be born. "Finally, I was about to die of curiosity," she said jokingly. Harry just laughed, "Wait, before you leave I need to do something," he pointed his wand at her, a blindfold settled around her eyes. She couldn't see a thing. "Daddy, come on," she whined. Her father rolled his eyes to no one to see, and he began steering her out of the Library and into the hallway. Harry patted her hand and moved very slowly down the hallway, Lily moved with the pace of a snail lately. He had a lot of patience and was just glad she was all right, along with the twins. He was still making peace with the fact that he was going to a grandfather, and he shared the children with Malfoy. Who would have thought? That was the part that he was having trouble swallowing. Malfoy and him had never shared anything small, grandchildren was something too big to share with his former arch nemesis.

They stopped in front of a closed door, he used his wand to open it and reveal what was inside. He helped Lily through the threshold and got rid of the blindfold. She immediately opened her eyes to find the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Tears began running down her cheeks, the hormones were making her a weeper. "Daddy, it's beautiful," she said between sniffles.

Lily smiled, the room had been converted into a nursery. She walked into the room, standing in the middle, admiring every detail of what her father had done. The room had been painted in a cream color, the furniture was made of wood, it made a nice contrast with the walls. There were bookcases filled with toys and books, two cribs. The cribs stood out among the furniture, since one was decorated in pink linen and the other one in blue. One for each twin. There was a rocking-chair by the window. If she was honest, the rocking-chair was the best thing of the room, she had already fallen in love with it, since the window that was beside it, showed the view to her favorite part of the gardens. A small cluster of trees, where she used to play when she was little, and hiding from her brothers. The rocking-chair was going to see a lot of Lily in the near future. "Thank you," she smiled at her father. She began to slowly walk through the room, delicately touching every piece of furniture that made the room come together and create a home for her children. "I love it and so will they," she hugged her father, tears were still streaming down her face. Harry hugged her daughter, "You are welcome." She wiped the tears of her face, "Come on, we need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. They exited the room to get ready for the night's event; the real even would take place tomorrow afternoon. Lily was excited about his brother, he was happy with Alana.

*~*~*Next Day*~*~*

It had been a successful rehearsal dinner, the bride and groom were glowing from happiness, and their families were happy for them. Love was something especial and rare. Lily was particularly happy about James getting married. He had spent a lot of time looking for the right girl, and after some serious heartaches, he had finally found her. Alana was a nice girl and she made her brother really happy, just because she was related to Scorpius didn't mean she was like her cousin.

The redhead was already tired and the ceremony hadn't even taken place. Her father had send her to her room to rest while he greeted the guests, he was going to send someone to get her when it was time to walk with James down the aisle. A privilege that was of the mother, but since theirs had been dead for a few years, he had asked his little sister to do it. Lily had cried when he asked her, but mainly because of the hormones. The Potter Princess rarely cried in public, or so she wanted to think. Blaming her pregnancy hormones helped her retain some dignity. She wasn't a fan of expressing emotions so freely. Of course, she had refused to go and rest, she wanted to be every step of the way with James for this. However, she ended up doing it, because her present state required constant resting, no matter how much she wanted to be constantly active. She went up to her bedroom to rest before the ceremony started, with the promise to have someone get her if anything arouse while she was resting.

**Scorpius' POV **

His father was a pain in his arse. A big, old, fat pain. How could he let him convince him of getting out of his self-imposed exile? More importantly why had he accepted going to his cousin's wedding to James Potter? It wasn't right, it was not prudent, but part of him wanted to see Lily. Another part of him was telling him that he was going to get beaten up by her brothers. If he had a sister in her situation, he would want to make a pulp out of the bastard that abandoned her. Scorpius' pride was still too wounded to acknowledge any other feelings other than she had played with him, and he was hurt by that. Lily had not taken into consideration what he felt for her, he had told her a couple of times, and she had preferred to make a life away from him. How could he fight against that? She didn't want to be with him, and he needed to make peace with that. Maybe attending the wedding and seeing her would bring closure to this whole messed up chapter in his life. It couldn't hurt that much, besides the physical pain that was most likely coming his way. Like a man, he would confront Teddy, James and Albus. He just hoped his father would be able to stop them before real damage fell upon him. He knew he had it coming, and it was way overdue, that didn't meant he had to like it. No one liked knowing they would be in physical pain in a few hours.

His parents had decided he needed to stay at Malfoy Manor, that way he wouldn't chicken-out at the last minute. This was the first time he slept in his old room since he graduated Hogwarts. It was a surreal feeling being in there. Everything in the room had some kind of memory for the platinum-blonde, there were pictures on the walls of his friends and him during their time as students. Scorpius smiled as he remembered everything they had done while at school. He began laughing, they had been an awesome group, and how they had made Albus' life miserable. Another reason to get beaten-up today. A particular photograph caught his attention, he had forgotten he even had it, and it was entrancing. Stephen had taken it without their knowledge. Lily and he were under the Oak tree by the lake that they used as an escape of the murmurs of the school. He treasured those times when they were completely alone, and enjoyed the silence and each other company. He was leaning on the trunk and she was resting on his legs. He couldn't see what they were reading, but it was clear that he was playing with a strand of her hair. He loved her silky, red hair. His hand snatched the photograph from the table that it was in; he looked at it closely for a few seconds, his fingers slowly caressing it. In a sudden anger outburst, the photo-frame found itself flying across the room, the glass that protected the photograph shattered due to the impact.

Scorpius grabbed every picture that had Lily in it and threw them into the wastebasket. He needed to close that chapter, he needed to move on and stop being hung on the Potter Princess. It wasn't healthy. He spent the better part of the morning cleaning his room of everything that reminded him of her. After finishing with his very thorough cleaning, he felt somewhat better. It was like he was finally making peace with everything.

Someone knocked on his door, "Come in." His mother entered the room with a set of new dress robes on her arms. "You should start getting ready, we need to leave in about an hour," he nodded and kissed her cheek. Astoria Malfoy left the robes on top of the bed. "Okay, I'll get ready. See you in a bit." Astoria smiled at her son and left the room. She still needed to finish getting ready; she made a mental note to talk to him later today. He seemed sort of frazzled.

The former Slytherin watched his mother leave and before he went to the bathroom to take a shower, he went to his closet, where he had a small safe. He needed to retrieve something from it. He left it on top of his desk and began to get ready. His parents were very big on punctuality, and he didn't want to anger them. Merlin knew he had done that a lot lately, but that was going to change. He had made his mind, and the plan was already formed. He just needed to go through some possible glitches and everything would be perfect and normal. Like it had been before he realized he loved Lily so long ago. It had been years since that realization, and his love for her had not faltered. Not even distance, another man, or deceives had made him love her less. But that was going to change, because he was moving on, starting today. Nothing else was going to bind him to Lily Potter. He would take care of his children, nothing else. The days of Scorpius Malfoy pinning pathetically after Lily Potter were over. With this new resolution, he entered his bathroom to finish the cleansing of the Potter Princess he had started earlier today.

An hour later, and he was ready to leave with his parents to the wedding. It would be a lie if he told anyone that he wasn't nervous, he hadn't seen Lily in months. His nervousness stemmed from the resolution he had made earlier. Okay and the knowledge that he wasn't welcomed at that house. He was pretty sure something awful would happen to him with the Potter boys there. Nobody liked physical pain, and the Slytherin was not exception. He went down, smartly dressed in his custom-made dress robes, to where his parents were already waiting for him. Scorpius put something on his chest pocket, it was part of his plan. Draco rolled his eyes at his tardiness. "Finally you decide to grace us with your presence," he practically growled at him.

"Father, Mother said an hour. I am merely two minutes late." Scorpius sometimes found his Father rather tiring. He was being admonished for two freaking minutes. It wasn't like he had made them wait for him for hours. Astoria raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Let's go. Draco, floo or Apparation?" she asked him. She would have preferred Apparition, since she hated having sooth on her clothing. "Apparation," he answered her with a smile on his face. Draco Malfoy only smiled for his wife. Scorpius watched his parents interact, and was amazed at how much they loved one another. His father was not an easy person to deal with, but his mother always had a loving gaze for him, even when he was being an ass, which was almost always. In spite of that, Scorpius respected him. He knew it hadn't been easy being a Malfoy after the Second Wizarding War, but he had managed to come out of it. He also had been a good father, unpatient, but he had always been there for him. Protecting.

His father started walking. Scorpius smiled at his mother and offered her his arm. "Let's get this show started." Scorpius sounded more confident than he was really feeling. The three of them walked to the Apparition point inside of their house, they were the only ones that knew about it. They arrived outside of the Potter Manor. After a few minutes of waiting for someone to guide them to the wedding, a girl arrived and smiled at them "I'll take you to the tent. What are your names?" she asked in a chirpy voice. Draco answered her question and the dicta-quill scratched their names from the list. The girl gestured for them to follow her; the three Malfoys were taken to the tent. Each one of them took a deep breath and entered. They were in enemy territory, it was unlikely that someone friendly towards them would be there; Alana had invited them because they were the only family that acknowledged her presence. Scorpius was furious at his grandparents for leaving her daughter and granddaughter alone in a time like this, but Alana, along with her family, had been disowned, and it was a miracle the Malfoys were still in speaking terms with her. He guessed a lot had changed.

Draco and Scorpius were at each side of the only female Malfoy in attendance. Both of them were very protecting of Astoria. What Scorpius dreaded happened. He heard a shout from somewhere around the room. "Crap," he muttered as he watched James Potter furiously walking in his direction. Albus and Teddy realized what was happening and started walking with him when James passed them. Scorpius watched Lily's older brothers barging in at him. He closed his eyes in resignation, he deserved it. To his surprise James, Teddy and Albus were just glaring at him.

"How dare you come to our house!" James growled at him. "Didn't you have enough with impregnating our sister? You have to come rub in your irresponsibility!" James was now screaming. The wedding guests that were already there were looking at the scene unfolding. The Weasley males gathered behind James.

Scorpius looked at him, crossing his arms. "I am here for Alana, she invited me." The blonde closely analyzed the reaction that came from that sentence. James' face contorted in a mixture of different emotions: disgust, anger, confusion, among other ones. He couldn't understand how Alana had done it! She had said that the Malfoys would not be invited, at least Scorpius wasn't.

"I don't want you here," James grabbed Scorpius by his shirt. "You have done too much damage to my sister to be welcomed at our house. GET THE FUCK OUT," he screamed the last part to his face. The blonde Slytherin was aware that he deserved whatever was happening, but his temper nevertheless rose. He hated being humiliated. He slapped James' hands from his shirt. "Don't touch me," he hissed at him. Draco put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Have you taken into consideration what your sister did to me? Huh?" his voice was rapidly rising, along with his anger. "I offered her the word and she used me." He straightened his robes. "Excuse for not being nobler. She was the one manipulating me to her heart's content, and if she is pregnant it's her own fault." That last part was overstretching it, and he didn't believe it, but he wanted to make James angry. There had always been something about him that exasperated him. So, every time he saw him, he just wanted to irritate him.

Scorpius didn't see the fist that came at his face. He was too late to react, he was on the floor, his lip was bleeding from the blow. He was going to charge him, when his father spoke up. "Stop it. Come on, we are going home," Draco said in a very serious tone. Scorpius looked at him and then at his mother. He sighed in resignation. Draco addressed the groom, "Tell Alana we wish her the best of luck, and that her wedding present will be delivered when she comes back from the honeymoon." The elder Malfoy's eye reflected contempt towards James Potter. He was annoyed that his grandchildren were related to such a barbarian.

The youngest Malfoy was already walking towards the exit. He hadn't even realized that Lily wasn't among the people in the tent, until he saw her coming out of the house out of the corner of his eye. Their eyes met for the briefest seconds, before he broke the eye contact, and exited the wedding in one of the foulest moods he had ever felt. However, he had seen that Lily had been wearing the heart-shaped pendant he had given her so long ago. Along with that, he couldn't not admit that she looked absolutely stunning pregnant. As he Apparated back home, a string of swear words were going through his mind. He was going to get over her, no matter what.

**Lily's POV**

Lily woke up from her nap, feeling refreshed and very well-rested. It had been a very good idea to rest. She wasn't going to admit that to her father, he would be too smug for her to bear. Harry Potter could be that obnoxious, and Lily tried her best to not do anything that would end in him strutting about around the house. Before going down to see how everything was going, she went to the bathroom to make sure her make-up was still perfect. It was, it was magical make-up after all. She looked at her reflection and frowned, she was big. The twins were very comfortable inside of her. Her Healer had been very pleased during the last appointment, since they were healthy and it appeared that she would hit the term mark. She couldn't do anything, but wait.

She was surprised when she came out of the door to see a bleeding Scorpius walking out of the wedding in a furious rampage. It was obvious and she knew him to perfection. Her eyes locked with his for a few seconds. She followed his retreating back, and her hand went to the heart-shaped pendant that was dangling from her neck. The one he had given her. Her breathing came in faster, since too many things were going through her body at the moment. It had been a shock to see him after so long. Feelings surfaced, she wanted to go after him, but something stopped her. Memories of everything that had happened between them came rushing in like a big wave. The redhead was rooted to her spot. His parents passed by not so long after he had left, they didn't even saw her standing there. What had happened? Probably someone argued with him, and by the look of it, they had punched him. Lily was sure it had been James. She sighed as her hands rested on her stomach. They were bonded for life, they shared their children.

Lily sighed and went to see what had happened. There was still a wedding that needed to be celebrated here.


	19. Small note

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language. So, if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me, so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

I know I take a long time to update, I am sorry! I will try to be better. For all of you writers that are reading this, check out Sonora Academy. It is a role-playing community based on the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It is awesome! www. sonoramagic. com. Go check it out and join the fun!

* * *

Hey! Thank you for sticking out with me for so long! I would like to apologize for the lack of updates this last year, but grad school consumed my life. However, I already graduated, and I am in the process of writing the next installment! I hope everyone is well!

I will hopefully be done by the end of the week!

Thank you very much for everything, I hope I won't disappoint.


	20. Preview to the rest of your life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language. So, if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me, so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

I know I take a long time to update, I am sorry! I will try to be better. For all of you writers that are reading this, check out Sonora Academy. It is a role-playing community based on the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It is awesome! www. sonoramagic. com. Go check it out and join the fun!

Thanks everyone that have stuck with me this far! I appreciate it, and hope this next chapter is of your liking. Please review, feedback is always welcome.

AND here it is!

* * *

**Lily's POV **

Lily had spent the majority of her brother's wedding in a kind of trance. A lot of things had been going through her mind after she saw Scorpius leaving her house in such a state. A lot of mixed emotions were going through her as she remembered the anger and hatred in his eyes, and she was part of the reason why. Lily had been selfish, had tried to save herself from the impending doom she was living right now, and she knew she deserved what she was going through. If she was honest with herself she had been the arquitect of her shame.

After the wedding was over and his older brother was happily married and on hi honeymoon, Lily had been anxiously waiting for the twins to be born and while she waited she spent her waking hours thinking about her life and how she had let herself end up in her current situation. It wasn't that she didn't love her babies, but she had always been sure that motherhood at such a young age was not the best idea. Lily was sure that if she had the chance she would do things differently, especially because the idea of her children growing up without a father was not very appealing. In way she had passed through that, and that wasn't something she wanted for the twins. However, she would need to make the best out of her situation. She was already pregnant.

The long hours of confinement had made her more sensible to everything, especially to her needs and desires, "Daddy," she closed the book she was reading and addressed the other person in the room, "I think I made a mistake."

Harry looked up from his book, "which one of them are you referring to?" he asked teasingly, a grin forming on his lips. Harry couldn't let this opportunity pass. However, his expression went back to serious when he saw Lily's expression. She wanted to talk about this and no joking was allowed.

She looked down at her bulging stomach and blushed, "I may have been too dumb to accept Scorpius." Lily had been thinking a lot about him since the wedding and had come to realize that she needed him to be part of her life. Every since that day when he found her crying after detention. She had become dependent on him, but with time she had realized that that dependence had become into something more. Into something deeper that had always kept her going. Just knowing that the blonde was there if she needed him filled her with a safety she had only felt when she was a little girl. He had always been there for her, and she had thrown that to the drain out of fear and arrogance.

Harry just looked at his daughter and let her talk.

"I used him. He has every reason to be mad at me." Lily looked at her father waiting for his response, waiting for him to comfort her like he used to do.

"Lily, yes you did, and it wasn't very nice from your part to use him like you did," Harry straightened his glasses as he saw his daughter's expression turn into outrage. It seemed she wanted words of comfort, but he needed to be truthful. "You were wrong, but so is he." Harry was not going to condone his daughter's ghastly behavior just because he was her father. She needed to hear the truth.

"His stubbornness to acknowledge the children is quite frankly annoying, but he is also protecting himself from you," he leaned on his knees. "Lily, you need to understand that he is wounded and he needs to lick them before he realized what an arse he has been." He smiled, "On the meantime, you need to really reflect on what you did to him and how you can amend it what you have broken. You need to be completely sure about your decision, now you have to think about two other people other than yourself."

Lily sighed annoyed, even when she knew her father was right. It was time to stop dwelling on things she couldn't change and start thinking about how she could mend what she had broken. In that instant she felt like a grown-up, she wasn't an immature teenager, she was a future mother. It was an odd feeling, and she sort of liked it, even when her mistakes were being shoved down her throat, in a manner of speaking. She was more than sure that her maturing process had started a long time ago, but she had just realized the extension of it. It was quite uncanny how life sorted things out and just showed it to you in a blink of an eye.

The redhead leaned on the couch and patted her stomach. She could hardly wait any longer for the twins to be born. According to her healer, it would be any moment now. She had actually been surprised that she had been able to carry them for so long, twins usually came earlier.

Lily poked her stomach and as soon as her finger moved up she felt a sharp pain across it. She blinked, "Dad."

Harry had gotten back to reading his book, but the distress in Lily's voice made him look up immediately. "Lily? What is wrong?" He stood up and kneeled besides her. He was worried, really worried. It had been the same when his children had been born. He just entered a state of shock and nervousness that blinded him from any rationality that lived in his being. He honestly didn't know how his wife had been so calmed when she had gotten into labor. Women were amazing creatures.

She looked up, "I don't know. I just felt a pain around my midsection." She blinked, not really knowing what else to say. Was she in labor? "I think you better go fetch Grandma." Yes, Molly Weasley would know what to do. In the mean time, Lily took a deep breath and got as comfortable a she could be in the present situation. A lot of things were going through her mind as the anxiety began seeping through her every pore. Lily could hear her own hear beat playing a mean trick on her. She was scared, especially of raising two babies. Carrying them was easy, as long as she took care of herself everything would be fine, but actually looking out for them was scary. What if she made a mistake that would alter their lives forever? She was going to do this alone and that was scarier.

The redhead hadn't even realized that Harry had left the room and was back again with her grandmother and her healer wasn't so far behind.

"Lily!" Molly Weasley was beaming, a grin on her wiser, older face. The future great-grandmother had an aura about her that instantly calmed Lily down. "How are you feeling?" In a long, last stride Molly was sitting besides Lily slowly stroking her leg to calm her down. She remembered with fondness the day that she had been born and Ginny and Harry – especially Harry – had been too nervous and scared to think clearly.

"I am fine….I think," and another contraction shook her body as if a tsunami devastated a small island. In Lily's mind it felt worse. She tensed as the pain-like wave hit her and engulfed her for seconds that seemed to last an eternity.

"Sweetheart, relax and breathe," Molly continued stroking her leg trying to calm her granddaughter. Molly moved from her place to let the Healer take a closer look at her granddaughter. The look of panic in Lily's face made Molly grin to herself, but Harry's expression was priceless. Her son-in-law looked as if Voldemort had suddenly materialized in the room out of nowhere. It was hilarious. It was only normal for him to be anxious and nervous about it, but he was of no use to anyone in his present state.

The Healer began prodding and moving his wand while muttering a series of spells that gave out small lights of different colors and only meant anything to him. "Lily," he was smiling, "Ready or not the babies are ready to come meet you." He patted her on the head and smiled at Molly and Harry. He had been the Head Healer for the Potter and Weasley's for quite a long time, and he had helped Ginny with her pregnancies. Healer Bryant was part of their families. "Are you still going to have a home birth?"

Lily nodded in slow motion. The twins were coming, and she wasn't ready for them.

"Daddy…." The look on her face was the clear reflection of the fear she was feeling. The pleading in her voice had Harry besides her in a millisecond. Even when Lily was surrounded by people that love and cared for her, she still felt alone. It was like being inside a darkened room all by herself, screaming and trying to find a small fleck of light in the darkness that was eating her alive. She knew it was somewhat egotistical to feel that way, especially because there would be two more people to love and need her, but by now she was sure there was only one person that could do anything to save her from the impeding darkness: Scorpius. He had done it once and he would be able to do it once again.

She needed him, he used him, but that didn't change the fact that she had irrevocably fallen in love with the only person that had made her feel complete since her mother had died.

"I need Scorpius," she bit her lip trying to suppress the tears that were already trickling down her face. Harry looked at his only daughter, looked at Molly and looked at the Healer.

Molly nodded, "I will stay with her. The twins should take a while to come. Go." Lily watched the exchange between her grandmother and father, and she smiled. If someone would be able to help Scorpius see sense it would be her father.

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Wait for me." He smiled and exited the room. He needed to find him, and he was going to succeed.

**Harry's POV**

A few seconds into his mission, and Harry realized he had no idea where the Malfoy boy lived or even if he was in England. He sighed. The only place to start his quest was going to the source of all evil: his father. The idea of asking for his help was still loathsome to Harry. He was still getting used to the idea of sharing his grandchildren with him and it was taking him longer than he had expected. However, it wasn't surprising, especially because it had been years and years of mutual hatred, and what had happened with Voldemort was not easily forgotten. But it was time to start trying harder because he would be seeing a lot of him in the near future.

However, it was not a pleasant experience to as for his help. He arrived at Malfoy Manor and as he stood watching the silhouette of the imposing house a hoard of memories flooded him. The first time he had been there being held hostage by Snatchers ending in Dobby's death. He blinked holding back tears as the memory of Dobby swirled in his mind. The little elf had been one of his most loyal protectors until his death. He had given his life for him, and Harry was still grateful for it. He visited his grave once in a while.

Harry rang the bell and waited to be escorted in. During the brief seconds he was standing outside the gate he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was engulfing him. He didn't know how Malfoy was able to live in the house that had been the scene for so many horrors so many years ago. He would have demolished the thing in a heartbeat.

The gate opened and Harry ran all the way up to the front door where a house-elf was waiting for him. He was panting. He didn't have the physical stamina of a 20 year old. "Your master," he wheezed, "Please."

"No need to beg for my presence, Potter." Harry's eyes widen as the first instinct when it came to Malfoy. He was still as arrogant as ever. Harry clenched his fist and counted to ten. His first reaction when he was a feet away from him was to punch him or hex him. It didn't matter which one, the only thing that mattered was to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Sod it, Malfoy. Where is your son?" The blonde wizard had suddenly appeared from a door on the left and was watching him with those cold grey eyes he knew so well. Draco's appearance had really surprised him. It reminded Harry of Professor Snape appearing out of thing air whenever he least expected it. He couldn't help it, a loud, hearty laugh escaped his lips. "I need to speak to him."

Draco grabbed his reading glasses and slowly began cleaning them, completely ignoring the presence of Harry Potter in the entrance to his house. It still gave him great pleasure making him uncomfortable. He looked at his glasses as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole wide world. They were a lovely pair of glasses, but there was nothing special about them.

"Malfoy…" Harry frowned at his former nemesis. "Lily is in labor and she wants your son there. Where is he?" He even got out his wand and was about to point with it when Astoria quickly made her entrance.

"Oh! The babies!" her face instantly brightened at the prospect of finally meeting her grandchildren. Astoria clapped with a big grin on her face and looked at Harry like he was Santa Claus, "Yes…yes….Scorpius is in France." Astoria frantically began searching for something, leaving the two males to their own devices. She needed to head over Lily's house to see if anything was needed and more importantly, she wanted to be there to meet the babies. Once she found whatever she was looking for, she looked up with a big grin on her face. "Harry, Draco will accompany you to see Scorpius," She gave a stern look to her husband and mouthed ´play nice´ to him. Draco clenched his jaw at what his wife had said, but he finally nodded.

"Come on, Potter. We have things to do," the blonde smiled at his wife, looking forward to have a word with her in the near future. She couldn't shove him into such awkward and uncomfortable positions. He didn't want to go with Harry Potter on a quest to seek his son. Harry could do it by himself, and he could go with his wife to meet his grandchildren. The babies were more interesting than Harry Bloody Potter.

The house-elf hastily brought the coats for his master and mistress before disappearing again. "Draco, Harry. Have fun!" Astoria kissed Draco, "I will let you know if anything happens!" She waved and happily entered a room to never come back out.

After a few seconds, Draco grabbed by the arm. "Come on. I have better things to do than be with you." Harry rolled his eyes and stepped away from him.

"I do, too. Let's hurry, then," Harry followed Draco to the room that Astoria had used a few minutes ago. It was a floo-room. The room had various fireplaces, which were connected to different networks. Harry had one of those at his house, too.

Draco nodded and threw a handful of floo-powder into one of the fireplaces. The flames glowed green and he stepped into them without saying a thing. The fireplace was probably directly connected to the one that lead to Scorpius' house. The green-eyed boy followed his example and arrived at a richly decorated apartment in France.

Harry could hear Draco calling his son and the only thing he could do stop himself from pouncing on the youngest Malfoy was to grip a chair nearby. He really wanted to inflict as much pain as he could to make the little scumbag pay for what he had done to his baby, but Harry knew that Lily was as much to blame as him. It took two to tango and the blame couldn't fall on one. Draco and Scorpius exchanged a few words before they acknowledged his presence

"Mr. Potter. I am not going back," he responded to Harry's question before it was even uttered. His father had filled him in. "I am ready to be responsible for the babies, but I don't want anything to do with your daughter." His tone was final, but Harry could hear a small tinge of sadness in it. Scorpius still loved her.

"She wants you there with her," Harry told him. For a brief second Harry could see Scorpius' face brightening at the idea, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He grinned inwardly, because if he played his cards right, Scorpius would see reason. And Harry wanted to see her daughter happy and if that meant being with the Malfoy boy, then so be it.

"I will go see my children when they are born." Scorpius stood by his father. Two pairs of identical grey-eyes were looking directly at Harry Potter waiting to see what else he was going to say. Draco looked bored, but there was something about him that screamed excitement. Scorpius, on the other side, looked worried.

"Now that this matter has been settled, I will go to my wife and prevent her from smothering people," Draco patted his son, "Lovely to see you. Your mother wanted to come for an extended visit, but I don't see her doing it now." A smile formed on his face before exiting the way he had arrived, leaving Harry behind.

Harry's green eyes followed him and once he had disappeared he settled on Scorpius, "Lily made a lot of mistakes, but I do believe she loves you and is sorry about what she did to you." Silence reigned, but Harry was certain he could hear their heartbeats. "You don't want to miss your children's birth. You will regret it." During his little speech he had taken small but sure steps towards Scorpius. Harry was now face to face with him. "Think about it. We would love to see you around," Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive her."

Scorpius stayed rooted to his place. He didn't trust himself to move an inch, because he was sure his body would end up betraying him. The blonde boy wanted to rush back to Lily and forgive everything that she had done to him, but a very small part of him was preventing him from doing so. Was she really sorry? He didn't really want to risk it again. It had taken him a lot of time to be semi-functional, and he didn't want to become that shadow of person that Lily had managed to produce. He was still too hurt.

"I will," he promised Lily's dad. However, it was an empty promise, because he wanted, no, he needed to protect himself from more hurt. He was very vulnerable.

Harry nodded. He wanted to continue fighting for his daughter, but he sensed he couldn't push Scorpius to do anything. That would be detrimental. "Please do. Lily and your children need you." Harry smiled and followed Draco back to England. Now he had to come up with a good excuse of why he had come back without the requested person. However, he was sure that Scorpius would come around, because he could see that he still loved her. He hoped.

It was time to leave him to mull over things. Harry had already planted the little seed of doubt in him and that was more than enough. The rest was up to him.

A LOT OF HOURS LATER

There wasn't enough room in his body to contain the happiness he was feeling. He remembered being happy when his children had been born, but quite honestly the feeling didn't compare to holding your grandkid. No, it was more exquisite. It was indescribable, and he didn't even want to attempt and explanation. The truth was that he couldn't get enough of the little baby girl that was currently sleeping in his arms. Not even Draco Malfoy holding her twin could dampen the mood. Harry couldn't be angry at him anymore. He had finally forgiven him for everything he had done during the Second Wizarding War. They shared something so especial and pure that every single ounce of hatred and resentment had left his body.

His daughter was sleeping in her room, but most of the adult were being attracted to the twins' gravitational force. They were unbelievable cute.

"Draco," saying his name left a rather weird taste in Harry's mouth, but it was oddly pleasant. "If anyone had told me that we were going to share grandchildren, I would have sent them directly to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward." His tone was in jest, but it was also true. He had never seen this coming, ever. Not even in his most scary nightmares. Harry stroked the baby girl's fine blonde hair. She was an angel, and he couldn't have enough of her. He was still amazed at the fact that his baby daughter was now a mother.

A hearty laugh could be heard in the nursery, which made the baby boy squirm in his grandfather's arms, "I concur. This is weird, but I have to admit that our genes managed to produce quite a pair." The dark-haired boy in his arms yawned and snuggled against the warmth of Draco's body. "I hope Lily hasn't decided on names, because we Malfoy have a name tradition," the older blonde carefully sat down on a couch. His grey eyes were glued to the baby in his arms.

"The babies are Potters, so I don't see the need for a Malfoy Naming Tradition," Harry said as he carefully laid the baby girl into her bassinette. The babies' nursery was an adjacent room to Lily's room. Harry had worked very hard on having the room ready for the arrival of the two little ones. Of course, when they grew-up they would have each one their own room. He would never let his grandchildren suffer what he had suffered with the Dursleys. They were going to have a nice, happy childhood even when they lacked a father. They would have the best grandfather.

"They are Malfoys!" Draco's voice rose enough to make the baby boy start crying.

"Look what you did!" Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "No, they are Potters. They will have MY last name. Deal with it." Harry watched Draco fuzz about the crying newborn and everything that had made him hate him all those years ago swiftly came back. He was arrogant and insufferable and he would be damned if his grandchildren had his last name.

Draco was about to respond to Harry when Lily, Molly Weasley and his wife came into the room. He blinked as his wife grabbed the little boy, "Draco, what did you do?" Astoria began slowly walking around the room calming the baby down. "We leave you for a minute and you men end up upsetting the babies." She glared at her husband.

"It was his fault!" Draco accusingly pointed his index finger at Harry. "He wants to insult us by forsaking my family's tradition! The babies are also Malfoys!"

Astoria sighed and looked at her husband while the baby began to calm down. His wails were a pitch lower. "Lily will decide on the names. Neither one of you has a say on it." Scorpius' mother had a chat with her before they were born and commented on the Malfoy tradition of naming the babies after constellations, stars and gods.

Both men grumbled, but stayed silent. However, both of them looked at Lily that was being helped by Molly. The new mother slowly sat down on the rocking chair and extended her arms to Astoria. The baby was immediately handed to her. Lily smiled down at her son and began rocking them. "They already have names," she smiled at everyone in the room. Although she looked tired, the happiness was every in every pore of her body. She was shinning with a light that made people just stare at in awe. There wasn't anything more pretty than a new exited mom. "Dad, Mr. Malfoy, meet Helio Janus Potter and Cassiopeia Dione Potter."

Astoria smiled. She had made this happen. Her grandchildren shared a Malfoy tradition even when they didn't share their last name, but the only one that could do something about it was Scorpius. "Lovely names, Lily."

Harry stared in awe, but was somewhat smug about their last name. The twins would become part of the Potter legacy. "Cassie and Helios. I like the names."

Draco furrowed his nose at the last name, but he couldn't do anything. "At least they have something from my family." Astoria had moved to his side and instantly elbowed him. "Lovely names, Lily. I approve." He smiled at the mother of his grandchildren as his arm casually found his way around his wife's waist. It had been a very eventful day for everyone and he was ready to become the best grandfather in all of time. Another thing to compete with Potter for.


	21. Everything comes down to this

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it…I wish I did, but I don't.

English is not my first language. So, if you find any grammatical or spelling mistake tell me, so I can correct it. Thanks!

Enjoy reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!

THANK YOU! I can't begin to express the happiness your reviews have brought me throughout the years. I enjoyed writing this, but it sadly has to end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. It has been a lovely journey, only made better by your presence and comments. Thank you so much for sticking with me for all this time. This last chapter is for you!

For all of you writers that are reading this, check out Sonora Academy. It is a role-playing community based on the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It is awesome! www. sonoramagic. com. Go check it out and join the fun!

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

It had been more than four months since his children had been born, but Scorpius had yet to go and see them. His parents had sent him regular photographs of the twins in various everyday situations: baths, feeding, smiling, and playing. In a way he knew them to perfection, but he needed to meet them. More importantly, he wanted to feel them against him. He already loved them, but he was selfish and immature. It was taking every ounce of will power to Apparate in front of the house that brought back a lot of bad memories.

The big entrance asked him his business and still remained closed. Scorpius called again and this time he was let into the house. The cursed and grumbled all the way to the entrance. They couldn't keep them away from his children! And just because they had an issue in how he had handled the situation since the beginning that didn't mean he didn't want to be part of their lives. In he was being honest with himself and everyone, he had been excited the second he was certain Lily was expecting his ichildren/i. Cass and Helios was something that belonged to them and as creepy as it sounded, he couldn't think of anyone he would love to share them with. Lily would be his one and true love, but it was time to move on and seek something better for himself. He couldn't dwell on the past. The only thing that was left for him was to find a suitable replacement and get on with his life. He knew it was going to be very difficult, but he owe it to him and his children to do it.

An eager house-elf opened the door for him. Scorpius didn't know how the creature could do the action while bowing like a madman. Then again, house-elves were odd little creatures that lived to serve wizards. He had stopped trying to understand them a long time ago. One thing he had to recognize was that they were fiercely loyal and useful.

Scorpius smiled at the creature, "Where are the children?" the creature beamed and signaled him to follow him.

"This way, mister. This way," the house-elf practically skipped all the way to the stairs and continued climbing them. The creature looked over his shoulder to make sure he was being followed by Scorpius. The tall blonde could hear his footsteps resonating through the house. It seemed Harry wasn't home, because if he had he was sure he would have come out of his office to see who had arrived. It was better this way. He was somewhat afraid of the legendary wizard.

The house-elf opened the door to the nursery and he took a deep breath. The room smelled like heaven. His children's baby smell had permeated every empty space. He smiled and let the breath out. He came in silently and peaked over one of the cribs to see his daughter asleep. In that instant his heart clenched. She was the most perfect thing in the whole world. His anger and resentment disappeared in the blink of an eye. His heart had been filled with the unconditional love that swept him like a big wave. There was no more room for anything else now. He was in love.

Scorpius delicately caressed the blonde fuzz that was on top of her head before heading to the crib that served as his son's sleeping cave. He grinned as his grey eyes saw the dark fuzz of hair on him. The twins were as different as their parents. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his sleeping forehead. A big smile was plastered on his face. The blonde former Slytherin couldn't even think about their mother had done to him. That was part of the past and they were his present and future.

He slid her hand to her jacket's pocket and touched the cold metal that had been there for a few days now. He actually didn't know why he had kept it for so many years. His internal musings were interrupted by a cough coming from the door. He looked up to see Lily watching him with her green eyes full happiness and excitement that he had never seen before.

"Thank you." He was sincerely grateful for the gift she had given him. He smiled at her for the first time in a long time. There was nothing else he wanted to say to her now. She had made her choice, and he would be fine with it. The only thing he wanted now was to be part of the twins' lives.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Scorpius spoke up, "I am sorry about being a jerk." He nervously messed his hair and looked down at the floor. He had been an awful person by leaving Lily to deal with everything because his ego had been hurt. "I hope you will let me be a part of their lives."

Lily's reaction took him by surprise. She slowly walked to where he was standing between the two cribs and she kissed him. Scorpius didn't react right away, but after a few seconds he slid her arms around her waist and matched the love and passion he was receiving from her.

His mind was jumbled with too many emotions that were going through his body right now. He was confused, he was happy, he was excited. Scorpius was elated to a whole new level of happiness. It was too much. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he needed to.

"Lily," he slowly and tenderly moved a tendril of her beautiful red hair from her face. "I love you." He smiled in response to her smile.

"I love you, too." Lily slowly moved the back of her hand through his cheek. "I am sorry for everything"

There was a small part of his brain that was violently prodding him to stop being such a pushover. Trying to make him remember everything he had gone through thanks to Lily. It was becoming a painful prodding, so Scorpius just squashed it like an insignificant bug. Regardless of what happened between them, they had something that would bond them forever and that was something he couldn't really ignore. He was here trying to amend his mistakes to his children, but life had thrown him a curve ball. It appeared that right this moment, this instant; he was getting everything he had always dreamed of. Though he had thought that the children part would come along when he was a little bit older.

The platinum blonde wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and spun with her. "Do you really mean it?" He beamed at her response. She was smiling at him like he was the only person in the world.

"It took a while for me to realize that the only person I ever needed was you. But since we were in school you were always there for me no matter what and you made me fall in love with you. I just was too stupid to see it before." Lily had been pleasantly surprised to see Scorpius in the children's room. She had almost given up hope of him wanting to see them. It had been three months since she had given birth to them, and honestly her hope had begun to dwindle a little bit. It was hard to believe in someone that she had constantly kicked and bruised. Sooner or later that person gave up and never returned. Thankfully this hadn't been the case.

He smiled and kissed her once again. This was more than he had expected when he entered her house.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

This was the first time Lily had gone out in public after giving birth. It had been a lengthy process of her body and soul healing after so many things. Her whole pregnancy had been an ordeal, but that was thankfully part of the past. The only thing she needed to focus now was the future and that was her children.

She had gone out to Diagon Alley for a fitting of baby robes for the kids. They needed them for some upcoming events. She smiled as her 8-month old squirmed in her hands. The twins had grown a lot. She sighed in contentment as she sat down to rest her feet a little bit before heading back home.

"Well, well. Isn't Lily Potter and one of her bastard children." Lily looked away from her son as soon as she heard that awful voice chime. She glared at the woman in front of them.

"What do you want, Lynn?" she asked in a threatening voice. Lily clung to Helios that was obliviously unaware of what was happening in front of him. "You aren't supposed to be in England."

Lynn took a few steps closer and patted the baby's head. "I came to see my parents." Lynn had been exiled by the Malfoy family, but after a few months of living alone in Scotland, she had been home-sick. "How is single motherhood treating you?" she asked with malice in her voice. She was still angry at Lily for stealing everything she ever wanted. Besides, she felt the need to rub Lily's misfortune in her face. At least she wasn't alone in her misery.

Lily got up and stepped away from her. She didn't want that trash touching her son. "Better than you would have expected," she smiled smugly at her enemy. She was about to say something else when the voice of a man interrupted them.

"Lil," Scorpius said inquiring. They were supposed to meet at this place. Cassie was leaned on his shoulder. "Lynn," he said narrowing his eyes and moving closer to his family. "I see you have already said hello to my wife," he said with a smile on his face.

They had gotten married a few months ago. Neither one of the wanted the big wedding, so they had gotten married in a small ceremony with their family and closest friends. It had been better that way. They had gone through so much that keeping it low-key had been the best way to go.

Lily smiled smugly as Lynn's horrified expression. Served her right. The girl had endangered her and her children, and she didn't hex her because she had matured a lot since she became a mother. "Good to see you, Lynn." Scorpius wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and began walking away from the poison that was Lynn Zabini.

Love hurt, but the outcome of getting over it was priceless.


End file.
